


Drabbles After Dark

by SharkGirl



Series: NSFW Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Intercrural Sex, Kinks, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Prostitution, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, no talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 58,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of naughty drabbles requested by tumblr users.<br/>Various pairings, AUs, and crossovers.<br/>***Update February 2017 - All Drabbles will now be uploaded by fandom in the series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/649943">NSFW Drabble Collections</a>***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #51 HaiAoKise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more drabbles~ This time, they're super naughty, hehe.  
> The numbers come from [this post](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/141693256077/ask-box-open).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by tinavy35  
> #51 - After an injury

Aomine sighed heavily as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his boyfriends.  He felt awful. Guilty.  Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Kise falling down the steps and the paramedics taking him away.  It was his fault.  He was the one who waved to him from the court, distracting the blond.

And Haizaki had to leave work early to meet Kise at the hospital.  Aomine couldn’t leave in the middle of the game – even though he tried.

He walked over to their bedroom door and reached for the knob, but paused when he heard voices.

“Honestly.” It was Haizaki. “When I heard one of my boyfriends was injured at the game, I thought it was Daiki.”

“Yeah, but—ah!—it’s just a s-sprained ankle, mm…” They were up to something.  “I—ooh—tripped on the stairs.”

“Yes and why was that?” Haizaki teased.  “Too distracted by Daiki’s ass to look where you were going?”

“Hey!”

“No, I understand.” His voice was somewhat muffled.  “He looks so hot when he’s playing, doesn’t he?”

“Mmmn…”

Aomine felt his face heat up.  Here he was, worried about Kise, and his boyfriends were starting without him and _using him_ to get off.  He opened the door, but they didn’t seem to notice.

“The way those basketball shorts show just the outline of that bubble butt of his…”

“Who has a bubble butt?” Aomine folded his arms over his chest.

“Oh, Daiki, you’re home.” Haizaki smiled at him.

“Yeah, Coach finally let us go,” he paused.  “We won by the way.”

“Then, why do you look upset?” Kise asked breathlessly, topless, his cheeks still pink from whatever Haizaki had been doing to him.

“I played like shit the whole second half,” Aomine said, immediately forgetting he was annoyed with them.  He pulled off his shirt and tossed it in the general direction of the hamper.  He noticed his boyfriend’s wrapped ankle and felt guilty again.  “I thought my heart was going to stop when I saw you fall,” he admitted, looking at the blond.  “And when the paramedics came and took you away…”

“I’m fine, Aominecchi,” Kise promised.  “It’s just a sprain.”  He held his foot up to show off the bandage, but winced.  “Okay, well, maybe it hurts a _little_.”

“Baby…”

“You know, Daiki,” Haizaki got off the bed and walked behind Aomine, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder.  “Ryouta said it’s all your fault.”

“I did not!” The blond frowned, affronted.

“Said he was too distracted by this ass of yours.” He reached down and gave it a squeeze, causing Aomine to jump. “So, he wasn’t looking where he was going.” He snickered.  “Can’t say I blame him, though.”

Aomine moaned when Haizaki sneaked a hand into his pants, his finger slipping between his cheeks and brushing him through the fabric of his underwear.

“I…need to shower,” Aomine complained and then arched his back when the other man’s finger rubbed against his hole more aggressively.  “Oh, fuck, Shou…” He shuddered.

“That’s the idea, but,” Haizaki glanced over at Kise, who was watching the two of them with half-lidded eyes, one of his hands splayed on his stomach, fingers twitching like he wanted to move them to the obvious bulge in his pajama pants.  “Since Ryouta can’t do much for himself right now,” he breathed in Aomine’s ear, “Why don’t you ride him?”  Aomine bit back a moan, picturing the blond below him, grasping at his hips and biting his lower lip as he fought the urge to thrust up.  Haizaki looked over at Kise again.  “You’d like that, right, Angel?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Kise gasped, his hand finally making its way below his waistband.

“But, that’s a tough position,” Haizaki mused, hot breath fanning over the side of Aomine’s face. “I’d better stretch Daiki out first.”

Kise let out a strangled moan, his fist moving faster beneath the fabric.  How was Kise so wanton already?  It wasn’t like they hadn’t done it the night before. But Haizaki’s mouth was at Aomine’s ear again.

“What say we give Ryouta a little show?”

“You two…” Aomine chastised, but then sucked in a breath when Haizaki spread him open through his underwear.  He pushed his hips back, grinding against the other man’s fingers.  “Fuck, just, whatever you’re gonna do…do it, already.”

Haizaki tugged Aomine’s pants down and pushed him face first onto the bed. His head landed conveniently between Kise’s spread legs.  He glanced up, watching as Kise’s hand moved beneath the fabric of his pants.  He could see the growing wet spot right over the tip of his erection and he licked his lips. He wanted that in him. His mouth, his ass, he didn’t care.

He pulled Kise’s pajama bottoms down and batted his hand away, taking his length into his mouth and down his throat in one fluid motion.

“A-Aominecchi…!”

Aomine felt Haizaki’s fingers at his entrance.

This was good.  He still felt guilty, but, if this was how he got to make it up to his boyfriends, he could deal with that.


	2. #12 HaiAoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #12 Sex Game - First to come loses.

“This…really isn’t…fair,” Kise gasped out, arching his back as Haizaki pinched his nipples.  He was trapped between his boyfriends.  Haizaki lay behind him, thrusting between his thighs while playing with his chest. Aomine was facing him, a tan hand wrapped tightly around their erections and his mouth on the blond’s neck, sucking just above his pulse point.  Aomine twisted his wrist as he pulled up, thumbing Kise’s slit. “F-Fuck…”

“You close, Angel?” Haizaki asked huskily, lips brushing against his ear.

“N-No,” he lied.  

This was a little game they liked to play.  An endurance test of sorts.  And a game Kise always lost.  But not today.  Today he wasn’t going to let the two of them win.

“Ao…minecchi?” He breathed, catching the other’s attention.  The taller man pulled back to rest his forehead against Kise’s, his breathing ragged.

“Yeah, Baby?”

“Give me a little space?” He asked, batting his eyelashes. Aomine furrowed his brow and the blond used his moment of confusion to push the other far enough away that he could bend forward.

“Baby, what are you—sh-shit!” Aomine threw his head back as Kise swallowed his cock. “How the fuck…are you so...flexible?” He panted.  Kise would have smirked if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied.

The one downside of being bent in half like this was that Haizaki’s erection was rubbing him just right now, brushing against his balls and causing his own cock to press into his stomach, drawing him closer to the edge.

But he had a plan.

He squeezed his thighs together, throwing off the other’s rhythm.  Then, when Haizaki pulled back, Kise lowered his hips, causing the other man’s erection to slip out.  He immediately pushed back, trapping Haizaki between his cheeks and rubbing against him.

“Angel...” He chastised, sucking in a breath. “That’s cheating.”

Kise hummed in disagreement, causing Aomine to buck his hips, pushing himself further down the blond’s throat.  Kise took it in stride.  He was going to win this time.

He reached a hand back and spread himself open, inviting Haizaki inside.

“Angel Face, I can’t just-”

But Kise propped himself up on his elbow and angled his hips so the head of Haizaki’s cock was right at his entrance.  He should have been able to feel how wet he was.  Kise came into this prepared.

“Fuck. When did you…?”

Kise ignored him and pushed back.  He moaned around Aomine as Haizaki slid inside him.

Yes.  He was definitely going to win this time.


	3. #47 KagaKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #47 Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny. I thought I wouldn’t be able to write smut about characters I didn’t ship together. Turns out, I can. Well, I’ll let you be the judge. (I do love both Kagami and Kise, though...so maybe that’s why)

“C’mon, Kagamicchi,” the blond begged, crawling onto their bed and pouting up at his boyfriend.  “You promised.”

“Yeah, but,” Kagami’s face was bright red, “I changed my mind.”

“But you already wrote it, right?” Kise asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Well…yeah.”

“Then, let’s hear it.” He sat with his legs folded under him, the picture of innocence.  Of course, he was only wearing one of Kagami’s oversize t-shirts and nothing else, so maybe ‘innocent’ wasn’t the best way to describe the blond.

“Kise…”

“Are you embarrassed?” He asked.

“Um.” The taller man’s blush said it all.

“Do you want me to read it for you instead?”

Kagami had to think about that one.  They had each written a dirty story about the other and, although the redhead had been a little nervous about reading his before, after he’d heard Kise’s, he realized that his was nowhere near as good.  There was no way he could read it to him.  And he didn’t want him to read it either.

“Kagamicchi…” Kise whined.  “I read you mine last night.”  There was that pout again.  And the big, golden eyes.

“Kise…”

“If you’re too nervous, I don’t mind reading it.”

“But-”

It was too late.  Kise had snatched the paper from him. The blond turned the single sheet over in his hands and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Lengthy.”

“Hey, I didn’t know you were going to write a novel…” Kagami grumbled as he looked to the side.

“I couldn’t help myself.” He pouted again. “When I get an idea, I just go with it and before I knew it…well, anyway,” he shook his head. “This isn’t about my story.” He held the paper up and cleared his throat before reading aloud.  “ _Damn, Ryouta, you’re so tight_.” He paused, looking up at Kagami.  “You don’t waste any time, do you?”

“If you’re just going to make fun of me, give it back.” Kagami reached for the paper but Kise danced out of his grasp, hopping off of the bed and causing the taller man to fall onto it.  Kagami looked up at him from the mattress.  Kise grinned and read on.

“ _Your ass is sucking me in, he growled, thrusting in and abusing his sweet spot over and over_.” Kise looked down at him.  “Why were you embarrassed? This is good.”

“Yours was better…”

“ _Oh, Kagamicchi, your big thing feels so good_!” Kise raised his voice an octave.

“That’s you. You don’t have to change your voice.”

“But I felt like it needed it.”

“Give me the paper,” Kagami reached for it again, but Kise spun around and moved to the other side of the bed.

“ _You like it, huh? You like my big, fat cock?_ ” Kise blinked and failed to hide his snicker.  “You’re a little out of character here, Kagamicchi.”

“You told me we were writing s-sexy things and they always used words like that in the ones I looked up, so-”

“Wait.” Kise’s eyes widened. “Are you telling me that you actually did _research_ before writing this?”

“Of course, I did,” Kagami blushed.  “I don’t know anything about writing dirty stuff.”

Kise tossed the paper to the side and jumped onto the bed, startling his boyfriend.

“Kise, what-?”

“Hmm…that’s not what you call me in bed…”

“Ryouta…” Kagami swallowed as the blond straddled him.  “What about the story?”

“Mm, thinking about you googling dirty things to write that for me got me all worked up.” He rolled their hips together and Kagami let out low moan. Kise was already hard.

“So…” Kagami lifted a hand and snaked it under the blond’s shirt – well, _his_ shirt.  “What do you wanna do?”

“Hmm,” Kise put a finger to his chin.  “How about you give me that ‘ _big, fat cock_ ’ of yours?” He bit his lower lip, eyes dark.  He was teasing him, but Kagami didn’t care.  He flipped them over so Kise was on his back. The blond’s legs reflexively wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

“And you said _I_ don’t waste any time.”


	4. #43 HaiAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #43 Chair Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's not chair sex so much as it is the lead up to it, but...enjoy!

“Daiki,” Haizaki said, obviously trying to keep his voice level.  “Is there a reason you tied me to my chair?”  He pulled at the ropes that secured his wrists to the arms of the leather desk chair.

“To keep you still.” Aomine rolled his eyes at him. “Duh.”

“Don’t tell me I upset you with my little comment last night.” The gray-haired man raised an eyebrow and hid a smirk.

“Fine.” Aomine narrowed his eyes. “I won’t.”

“Daiki-”

“A ‘dead lay.’ Really?” The tan man growled. “Just because you’re always pushing me down and doing whatever the fuck you want, that doesn’t mean I’m shit in bed, okay?”

“I never said that.”

“Whatever.”

There was a brief silence.

“So, you’re not going to untie me then?” Haizaki asked, wondering just what the other man had planned.  It was true that he’d mentioned Aomine’s lethargic nature in bed.  But he liked that lazy side of him.  The side that let him do whatever he wanted ‘as long as it feels good.’

Again, Aomine was quiet.

“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“It’s not about _feelings_ ,” the taller man turned his head and cracked his neck. “It’s about my pride as a man.”

Oh.

“So, if you don’t mind my asking, how do you plan on mending your injured pride?”

Aomine didn’t answer.  Instead, he took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

Haizaki couldn’t help but rake his eyes over his boyfriend’s form.  Tan skin over taught muscle.  He longed to run his tongue over his toned stomach and tease his nipples, already erect from the sudden chill of removing his clothing.

“You can’t figure out what I’m going to do?” Aomine asked, unbuttoning his pants and dropping them to the floor.  He stepped out of them, now clad only in his boxer briefs, the outline of his cock clearly visible through the thin fabric. “I thought you were the smart one.”  He licked his lips and slid a hand over his chest and down his stomach, palming his erection and letting out a hiss.

“Mm, Daiki…” Haizaki felt himself harden as he watched his boyfriend thrust into his own hand.  “I get it. I fucked up.”

“Damn right, you did.” Aomine closed his eyes, his hand slipping under his waistband.

“C’mon, Daiki.” He was nearly at the point of begging. _Nearly_. But he knew Aomine would crack first.  He could never tease him for long. “Are you just going to make me watch?” For a moment, Haizaki thought that might have been his boyfriend’s plan.  “I can’t even touch myself.”

Aomine took his hand out of his underwear and brought it to his lips, licking his palm.  Haizaki felt his erection straining against the fabric of his pants.  The tan man snickered and closed the distance between them.

“Can’t touch yourself, huh?” Aomine asked, cocking his head to the side. “That’s too bad.”

“Daiki…” Haizaki meant to sound threatening, but it came out wanton.  “Shit, I just wanna throw you on the bed and fuck you.”

“But wouldn’t that make me a ‘dead lay’?”

Haizaki hadn’t used those _exact_ words when he was teasing his boyfriend about his lack of participation, as it were, in their carnal activities. But, clearly, the other had done some web browsing while he was at work.  He opened his mouth to reply, but Aomine was on him, legs straddling his hips and mouth on his.

Aomine moaned into the kiss as he grinded against him, wiggling his ass and sneaking a hand into his underwear again.

“F-Fuck, yeah…” He moaned when they broke for air, tossing his head back as he stroked himself.  “I’m gonna cum like this with you watching,” he growled, voice low.  “Then I’m going to ride you until your legs go numb and you can’t fucking see straight.”  Just as he finished his threat of a promise, Aomine arched his back, letting out a keening moan as he spilled all over his hand.

Haizaki watched the unadulterated pleasure wash over his boyfriend’s face and sucked in a breath when Aomine lowered his gaze to meet his. His pupils were blown and the golden brown of his skin was tinged pink.  He licked his lips and reached between them, long fingers finding the fly of Haizaki’s pants.

“Your turn.”

Somewhere in the pleasured haze that followed, Haizaki thought that insulting his boyfriend’s prowess in the bedroom hadn’t been such a mistake, after all.


	5. #14 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #14 Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally inserted too much sweetness at the beginning. #sorrynotstorry Hehe. Enjoy!

“Kise, the movie starts in twenty minutes,” Aomine complained, eyeing his watch. It wasn’t unusual for his boyfriend to take over an hour to get ready, fixing his hair or covering up any imperfections on his skin – like he _had_ any. Aomine rolled his eyes any time he saw the blond rummaging through his seemingly never-ending drawer of beauty supplies.

Kise looked absolutely gorgeous when he was just waking up, some drool in the corner of his mouth – _‘I do not_ drool _, Aominecchi’_ – and his hair mussed from sleep.

But, would he listen to Aomine?  No.

“We’re going to miss the previews.” The taller man walked over to the bathroom and peeked in, watching as his boyfriend tried to fix a lock of hair that refused to stay in place.  It wasn’t like he wanted to see the previews, he just wanted to get to the movie theatre sometime this week.

“I’m almost done,” Kise said, tongue sticking out as he fought the curl. “Darn. I need my flat iron.”

“Kiseee….”

“I think I left it in my room-”

“I’ll get it.” Aomine volunteered.  It was either that or risk Kise going into his bedroom, realizing that his outfit ‘wasn’t perfect’ and rummaging through his closet to find a new one.  That could take hours.

Aomine had been in his boyfriend’s apartment hundreds of times.  Hell, he spent the night more often than not nowadays.

He walked into the room and searched for the flat iron, somewhat ashamed that he knew what it looked like.  He’d seen Kise use it enough.

Aomine spotted it on the blond’s vanity and crossed the room to reach for it. He grabbed it and immediately let go with a shout.

“It’s fucking plugged in?!” He shook out his hand, knowing there’d be a burn later.  “Is he trying to set this place on fire?” Aomine rolled his eyes and unplugged the flat iron, carefully picking it up by the cord so as not to burn himself again.  But as he bent down to grab the handle, he noticed something sticking out from under his boyfriend’s bed.

Curious, Aomine set the flat iron back on the vanity and reached under the dust ruffle.  He pulled out a surprisingly long box.  At first he’d though it was a shoebox, but it was much too long for that.  Completely forgetting about being late to the movies, he opened the box and his eyes widened.

“Aominecchi?” Kise’s voice drifted into the room.  “Did you find my---where did you get that?”  Golden eyes stared at the impressive length in Aomine’s hands.  It was dark blue, but otherwise regularly-shaped, though perhaps a bit oversized.

“What the hell is this?” Aomine held the toy up.  He wasn’t angry, but he was surprised.

“Oh, that…uh…was a gag gift.” Kise swallowed, cheeks bright red as he looked away. “I got it for my twentieth birthday last year.”

“And just who gave you this,” he chose his words carefully, “ _thoughtful_ gift?”

“Himurocchi thought it would be funny,” Kise answered, adding, “Probably.”

“Have you used it?” Aomine asked.  The blond’s head snapped up, his skin flushed from his neck to his roots.

“I-”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?” The tan man cocked his head to the side.  “Though, I gotta say, I’m a little jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah.” Aomine stood up and set the toy on the bed.  “That thing’s pretty hard to beat.”

They stood there for a moment, Kise too embarrassed to speak and Aomine enjoying every second of it.  But, finally, he felt like being merciful.

“Did it feel good?”

Well, as merciful as he could be, given the situation.

“I mean,” Aomine continued.  “What was it like having all of this inside you?” He picked it up again, holding it out in front of him.

“I don’t know.” Kise answered after a moment.

“You don’t know if it felt good?”

“I don’t know what it’s like,” the blond corrected.  “I couldn’t get it all inside of me.”

Aomine sucked in a breath.

“It’s not for lack of trying.” Kise stammered, looking away again.  “It’s just so big and the angle was wrong and I couldn’t, um…”

Suddenly Aomine’s mind was flooded with images of his boyfriend, naked and panting on his bed, his legs spread wide as he desperately tried to get his ass to swallow the entire length of the sex toy.

He reached out and grabbed Kise’s hand, pulling him forward as they both fell onto the bed.

“Aominecchi, what are you-”

“Do you wanna try again?” He asked, a hand sliding up the other’s leg to rest on his ass.

“What about the movie?” Kise’s cheeks tinted as he bit his lower lip.

“Hmm…” Aomine rolled them over so he was on top, a wolfish grin on his face. “I just thought of something else I’d like to see much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himuro. Always my perverted scapegoat.
> 
> I feel like I probably shouldn't show a full sex scene in every chapter. Which I haven't been. Mostly because it'll get pretty repetitive. Also, I don't trust myself to keep penetrative sex under 1000 words, haha. But I'll mix it up and keep them just the right amount of raunchy~ ^^ (or try to, at least)


	6. #19 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by livecement.  
> #19 Almost Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lemme start out by saying that this is the first bit of naughty MakoHaru I've written in over a year. (Yup, March 31st 2015 - I checked) I hope I haven't gotten rusty, haha.

“A-Ah…H-Ha-Haru…!” Makoto threw his head back, his fingers threading into his boyfriend’s hair as the other man swallowed around his cock.  “L-Let go…I’m…”  He bit his lower lip.  He was so close.

Haru pulled away, looking up at him, blue eyes dark and pupils blown.

“Go ahead.”  He opened his mouth to take Makoto back inside, but the taller man’s grip on his hair tightened, pulling him away.

“W-Wait.” Makoto tried to regulate his breathing.  His face was flushed and his large body was shaking like a leaf.  “What about you?”

Haru’s eyes flashed.

“Okay.”

Without waiting for Makoto to respond, Haru pulled off his jammers and put his hands on the wooden bench against the wall of the clubroom, bracing himself as he bent over at the waist.

“Makoto,” he called, panting softly as he looked over his shoulder.

The other man knew this was a bad idea.  Sure, they were the last ones left, but there was always a chance someone could come in.  Makoto opened his mouth to voice his concerns, but never got the chance.

“Makoto…” Haru’s voice sounded different than usual, almost desperate.  “Hurry.”

All thoughts of unwanted visitors flew from his mind as he came up behind his boyfriend.  He slipped a finger between his cheeks and shuddered as he felt how wet it was. That meant Haru had prepared himself earlier.

He’d been planning this all along.

Haru had wanted it to end like this from the moment he’d pushed Makoto up against the lockers and crushed their lips together.

But the dark-haired man had forgotten one thing.

“Haru.” Makoto swallowed, olive green eyes darkening as he brushed his thumb against his lover’s entrance.  “I don’t have anything.”

“In my bag,” Haru pointed his chin toward the far corner of the room.  “Please, Makoto…hurry…”

Haru really _had_ planned this all out.

Makoto had never moved so quickly in his life.  He tore the foil wrapper open and slipped the condom onto his length, hissing at the sensation.  He rubbed the head of his cock against Haru’s entrance, lining himself up.

He pushed in, feeling Haru’s tight heat envelop him.

They hadn’t gotten a chance to do it since Rei had gotten the bright idea to form a study group for exams.  And both Makoto and Haru wanted – no – _needed_ this.

“Haru…it’s so good…”

“Big… Makoto…m-move.” Haru pulled forward and pushed back.  Makoto could only watch as Haru fucked himself on his cock, letting out little panting moans.

Maybe it was because this was taboo, doing it in the clubroom, but Haru was being more vocal than usual.

“Haru.” Makoto finally snapped out of it and grabbed his boyfriend’s hips, sinking into him and holding him still before he pulled out and set a vigorous rhythm. Neither one of them was going to last long.  “H-Haru…”

“Makoto…I’m…!”

_“Haru-chan! Mako-chan!”_

They both froze when they heard Nagisa’s voice.

“Maybe they’ve already left, Nagisa-kun.” That was Rei.

Makoto glanced over at the door, desperately trying to remember if he’d locked it and praying that he had.

“But we would have passed them.” The blond sounded like he was pouting.

“We’ll just have to invite them along another time.”

Makoto thought they might be leaving, but before he had a chance to release the breath he’d been holding, he gasped as Haru started moving again.

“ _Haru!_ ” He whispered, both terrified and aroused.  “ _They’ll hear!_ ”

“Don’t…care…” the other man moaned as he practically rode him.  “I’m so close…!”

Makoto couldn’t take it anymore.  He started meeting Haru’s thrusts, feeling the heat coil in his belly as he drew closer to the edge.  He heard movement outside, but he didn’t care.  He was completely focused on Haru and the way he was tightening around him.

“Mm-Makoto…!” Haru let out a strangled moan as he came, clenching around Makoto and setting him off, too.  Makoto’s fingers dug into Haru’s hips as he spilled into the condom, his thrusts slowing as he rode out his orgasm.

He pulled out and fell against the bench beside Haru, panting as he struggled to catch his breath.

“That…was close…” Makoto swallowed.

“Mm.” Haru agreed.

The room was quiet.  The only sound was their heavy breathing.

Then Haru looked over at Makoto, a small smile on his lips.  Makoto eagerly returned it, his eyes slipping closed.

“We should do this again.” Haru said and Makoto’s eyes flew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #smut ^.^v
> 
> Normally, I've got these two proclaiming their love over and over, but it didn't really fit during this particular romp, lol.


	7. #56 BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by livecement.  
> #56 Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t read the manga, so this contains fake spoilers. No teams are mentioned, but it’s implied that Fukurodani is going to nationals.
> 
> PSA: Always wear a condom.

Akaashi was a bit of a night owl, so to speak, and he was a very light sleeper. This caused him problems during the training camp.  Though, if the others woke him, he could just get up and walk around the grounds until he felt tired again.

But now their team was staying at a hotel the night before nationals.

This should have made it easier to sleep, since Akaashi was only sharing his room with one other person.

And yet…

“Aka…aaassh…” Bokuto mumbled in his sleep before snoring loudly. “Toss…” Then he was quiet again.

The younger man sighed, letting his eyes slip closed and forcing himself to sleep. They had an important game in the morning.

Akaashi’s eyes snapped open when he heard the other bed’s springs whine as Bokuto moved.  Then he heard the soft sound of feet padding across the carpet.  He cracked his eyes opened just in time to see the light turn on in the bathroom.

Well, that couldn’t be helped.

He flipped onto his other side and closed his eyes again as he heard the toilet flush and the spray of the sink. Akaashi was just starting to drift off when he felt his mattress dip and a warm body slide under the covers behind him.

“Bokuto-san.”

“Mmm…” The other man hummed and snuggled closer, wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist.

“Bokuto-san, you’re in the wrong bed.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asked groggily, his warm breath stirring Akaashi’s hair and tickling his skin.

“This is my bed.” He tried to turn around, but Bokuto held him tighter.

“Hey, hey, hey…” He purred, rolling his hips forward.

“No, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi had to be firm.  If he didn’t stop the older man now, he’d end up indulging him all night. And they couldn’t.  Not with a game the next day.  “Go back to bed.”

“Akaashi…” Bokuto almost whimpered before nuzzling the other’s neck.  “Please?”

He chewed on his bottom lip.  They needed to get the proper amount of sleep, there was no argument there.  But, at the same time, Bokuto’s ‘interest’ in him was poking him in the backside and causing warmth to pool between his legs.

“Akaashiiii…” Bokuto breathed again, sending a shiver up the younger man’s spine.

He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand.  It was only two in the morning.  He did the math.  If they did it quickly…

“Fine.” Akaashi turned around in the other man’s embrace, snaking his arms up to run his fingers through Bokuto’s unruly hair, mussed from sleep.

“What?” Golden eyes widened as the he woke up fully. “Really?”

“Really.” Akaashi rolled him onto his back and straddled the other man, bracing a hand on his chest and grinding against him.

Bokuto snapped out of his daze and raised his hands to grip Akaashi’s hips, thrusting up.

“Bokuto…san…” Akaashi threw his head back before leaning forward to rub his hardening length against the one below him.  “Is this…enough?”

The other man lowered one of his hands, sneaking it up Akaashi’s shorts and under the elastic of his underwear.  He stiffened as Bokuto brushed a finger against his entrance, shuddering as he rubbed it back and forth.

“I want to put it in,” Bokuto whispered huskily in his ear.  “Can I?”

It took some maneuvering, but Akaashi was able to get to the small bottle of lubricant he’d packed in his bag ‘just in case.’  Bokuto looked up at him, his face showing both love and surprise at Akaashi’s preparedness.

He wasted no time in preparing himself, watching Bokuto’s eyes darken as he stretched himself, the older man’s hand slipping behind him to help. Akaashi bit his lip hard as Bokuto slid a thick finger in to join his own two, working him open and searching for his sweet spot.

“Enough.” Akaashi panted and pulled his fingers out.  “Strip.”

He didn’t have to tell Bokuto twice.  The other man had his pants off and thrown halfway across the hotel room before Akaashi had pulled his the rest of the way down.

Bokuto’s hands were on his hips again, guiding him onto his cock.  In hindsight, he probably should have slicked him up, but the delicious friction of his lover sliding into him with nothing more than a few droplets of precum nearly tipped Akaashi over the edge.

“Hngh…” Akaashi clenched his teeth, feeling the amazing stretch of being completely filled.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He put his hands on Bokuto’s chest again and began to ride him.

Bokuto was the more vocal of the two of them.  Moaning in earnest and tossing his head back whenever Akaashi gave an extra little squeeze.

“Aka…I’m…g-gonna…” Bokuto grunted, digging his fingers into Akaashi’s hips as he thrust up, spilling inside him.  “K-Keiji!!”

Akaashi was quick to follow, spurred on by the squelching noises that followed and the heat of Bokuto inside of him.

“Bokuto-san…ah!” He gasped and arched his back as he came.

Bokuto was already asleep when Akaashi collapsed beside him, trying to catch his breath.  He immediately regretted forgoing the condom, but it was too late for that now.  He’d just have to clean himself up.

“…ashi…” Bokuto mumbled in his sleep.  “Love you…”

Akaashi smiled.  He kissed the other man’s forehead and slipped out of bed.

“I love you, too,” he said as he walked over toward the bathroom.  “Koutarou.”


	8. #56 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #56 Wake up In the middle of the night and have sex (then go back to sleep)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, you guys, I have writer's block like you wouldn't believe. I have so many ideas and so many wonderful prompts from followers and yet...ugh.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, though! It took me ten times as long to write because I kept hating everything I wrote, lol.

Kagami panted.  It was hard to breathe.  He was running.  But no matter how fast or how far, the thing was behind him.  He couldn’t seem to shake it.  

It was horrifying.  He’d seen what it’d done.  Its teeth gnawing and jaw mashing.  Blood everywhere.  

It was right behind him.  Kagami couldn’t get away.  It stared up at him, its dark crimson eyes boring into him.  He raised his hand to fight, to hit it, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

Because it was staring at him with Kuroko’s face.

_“Kagami-kun.”_

Kagami shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his face as he gasped for breath.  It took him a moment to realize that it had just been a dream.  Probably a result of the scary movie he and Kuroko had watched before bed.

Normally, Japanese horror films didn’t bother him, but this one stuck with him for some reason.

“Kagami-kun?”

The redhead nearly jumped out of his skin.  He’d forgotten that Kuroko had spent the night.

“Are you all right?” The shorter man looked up at him from his pillow, a slight frown on his lips.  “You were tossing and turning and when I called you…” His gaze shifted to where Kagami’s hands were balled in the sheets, squeezing them so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“Ah, sorry.” Kagami released the sheets from his death grip. “I had a bad dream, that’s all.”

“Hmm…” Kuroko hummed, still frowning.

“I’m fine. Really.” He gave an involuntary shiver as a bead of sweat dripped down his back.  His skin had been so hot and now he wished he had more than just his boxers on.

“It seemed really bad.” His boyfriend pulled himself up and sat beside him, his head resting on Kagami’s shoulder.  “What was it about?”

Kagami looked down at Kuroko and there was a flash of sharp needle-teeth and a bloody smile.  He shook his head, willing in the image away.

“It was about that movie we just _had_ to watch.” He teased.  But the laughter died on his tongue when he saw the look on his boyfriend’s face.  “Hey, Kuroko, it’s-”

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun.” He bit his lower lip, eyes downcast.  “You said you didn’t want to watch it.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Kagami held his hands out in front of him.  “It’s not like you made me dream about it or anything.”

“Still, I should make it up to you.” Kuroko looked up at him with big eyes.  Kagami was going to ask him how he planned on making up for his subconscious, but then the shorter man was straddling his hips and all thoughts of that dream and whether or not it was his boyfriend’s fault flew out the window.

“Kuroko…?”

“Is this okay?” Kuroko asked, wrapping his arms around the redhead’s shoulders and pressing their chests together.

Kagami couldn’t believe he was afraid of anything that looked even remotely like the man on his lap.  Then there was the way the moonlight filtering in through his bedroom window illuminated Kuroko’s soft hair and pale skin, giving him an almost ethereal glow.

“Kagami-kun?” Now those blue eyes looked unsure.

Kagami kissed him then, threading his fingers in Kuroko’s silky hair, not yet mussed and tangled from sleep.

“It’s more than okay.”

*~*

Kagami bit the inside of his cheek as Kuroko sunk down, impaling himself on his lover’s length with practiced ease.

And maybe it was because it was the middle of the night or because he still had some residual adrenaline from his dream, but Kagami wanted nothing more than to thrust up into him, filling him over and over again.  But this was Kuroko’s show.  He got to call the shots.  And if he wanted it slow, so be it.

But Kuroko didn’t want it slow.

He gripped Kagami’s shoulders, his blunt nails digging into his tanned skin as he rode him, gasping and panting out his lover’s name with each movement.

“Ka-Kagami-kun…!” He let out a choked moan.  “Not enough.”

Kagami knew what he meant.  This position was good, but it was hard to move like this.  Before he could agree, Kuroko was on his knees, letting Kagami slip out of him.

“Kuroko…what?”

“Come, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko turned so he was facing away, his ass in the air and his cheek pressed against the mattress.  “Take me.”

It was rare that they did it in this position.  Kagami always felt like Kuroko needed to be treated gently.  Cherished.

But fucking him like this, thrusting deep while his lover moaned into the sheets, this was good, too.

“Damn…Kuroko…I’m close…”

“Go ahead,” he gasped. “Ah…!”  He gripped the sheets, his legs shaking as Kagami pounded into him. “K-Kagami-kun…!” Kuroko shouted as he came, his legs giving out.  Kagami gripped his hips to keep him from falling as he fucked him through his orgasm.

“So…tight…shit…!” Kagami grunted as he followed after him, his fingers digging into Kuroko’s hips as he tipped over the edge.

He slumped forward, one hand falling to the mattress to support his weight so he didn’t crush his lover.

The room was silent save for their labored breathing.

Kagami gingerly pulled out, removing the condom and tossing it into the bin.  He wrapped his arms around Kuroko’s middle and pulled him back with him, falling so their heads hit the pillows.

“That was great.” Kagami hummed contentedly.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kuroko tilted his head up and kissed his jaw

“Uh…” Kagami swallowed. “You did, too, right?”

“Kagami-kun…” His lover fixed him with a look. “I thought that much was obvious.”

“Yeah, but…I thought I’d ask.”

Kuroko snuggled closer to him, tucking his head under his chin.

“Did I help you forget about your bad dream?” He asked.

“What dream?” Kagami yawned and moved his arm to wrap around Kuroko’s shoulders.  He felt his lover smile against his neck.

“Good.”

And, just like that, Kagami drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's dream monster is based on Kuroko in indevan's fic [Bloodletting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6151162/chapters/14093548).


	9. #60 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #60 While one of them is on the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut 300 words out of this and it's still super long.  
> I'm sorry! lol
> 
> First naughty MidoTaka. Hehe~

Midorima bit his lower lip, desperately trying not to let out a sound as Takao licked a stripe up his erection, wrapping his lips around the head and tonguing his slit.  The taller man’s fingers tightened their hold, tangling themselves in his lover’s dark hair.  Midorima’s cellphone nearly slipped from its spot, securely tucked between his shoulder and ear. Takao pulled back with a devious smirk before he opened his mouth and damn near swallowed him whole.

*~* A Few Minutes Earlier *~*

Takao Kazunari wasn’t really a jealous person.  He never felt the need to keep his Shin-chan to himself, mostly because Midorima took him wherever he went.  Takao often joked that he was the missing piece that made the bespectacled man tolerable to others.  But in truth, Takao knew that his boyfriend was simply an acquired taste.

Still, there were a few things that made Takao feel just the slightest bit envious of others when it came to his boyfriend.  Like how, at any given time of the day, one of the ‘Miracles’ would call him on his phone.  It was usually to make plans for a streetball game or getting together for a big group date, but it kind of – just a little bit, mind you – bothered Takao.

Midorima was on one such call now.  He and Takao had been in the middle of studying for their college entrance exams, when the taller man’s phone rang.

He looked bothered when he read the name, but answered anyway, just like always.

From the standard greeting and cool quality of Midorima’s voice, Takao knew that this call was from Akashi.

Calls from Akashi were the ones Takao liked the least.

Maybe it was because the two of them had been close in middle school. Akashi had been Midorima’s previous partner on the court.  The original. His first.

But Takao was his partner now – in every sense of the word – and he shouldn’t feel jealous just because they talk every-so-often.

Even if Midorima was smiling as they discussed something about medical schools and the new Akashi Wing of the Tokyo Metropolitan Hospital.

And even if Midorima did just laugh.  

He did laugh, right?  What on Earth did Akashi say to make him _laugh_?

Okay. Enough was enough.  Takao had sat quietly while the redhead told his boyfriend whatever it was he needed him to know.  Now the phone call was going on too long and Takao wanted the taller man’s attention.

He started out by moving closer, letting his knee brush against Midorima’s under the table.  The other man didn’t seem to notice.

Takao pouted, but didn’t give up.  He got more daring, sidling up to him and pressing his weight against his side, his chin on the taller man’s shoulder and his hand on his thigh.

Midorima looked down, brow furrowed, and then went back to his call.

“That isn’t necessary.”  The bespectacled man spoke into the receiver.  “I am perfectly capable of acquiring the funds myself.”

Takao glared at him.  He was really just going to keep talking to Akashi while Takao was stuck sitting there like a fool.  Then again, he probably hoped the shorter man would continue studying.

Hah.

Just then, Takao got a wicked idea.  He knew one thing that would get his boyfriend’s attention.  He pushed the short table back, freeing their legs from beneath it.  Midorima seemed oblivious until Takao pushed him onto his back.

That got his attention.

“Taka-”

“Shh,” Takao brought a finger to his lips.  Midorima looked confused, but then he spoke again.

“Yes, I’m still here.”

Takao could strangle him.  He was seriously going to keep talking.  Ah well, that just made it more fun.

He wiggled down so his face was level with his boyfriend’s crotch.  He popped the button on his pants and unzipped the fly, peeking up to see startled green eyes staring down at him.

So, he finally caught on.

Takao tugged his pants down a bit and then leaned forward, mouthing him through his underwear.  He was still soft, but he wouldn’t be for long.

When Takao glanced up again, Midorima had propped himself up on his elbows, the phone still to his ear, but his attention on Takao.  His cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of pink.

“Finally noticed I was in the room, huh?” Takao teased.

“Akashi.” He spoke to the man on the other line.  “I’m sorry to cut our call short, but-”

“Oh, no.” Takao sat up, placing a hand over Midorima’s to keep the phone to his ear.  “Stay on the line.”  Green eyes widened and Takao smirked.  He pecked him on the lips and then kissed down his chest, puffing hot air through the fabric of his shirt.

When he reached his goal, he noticed that his boyfriend was already half hard. Maybe Midorima was into this, too. He looked up at his lover, eyes flashing.

“Keep talking, Shin-chan,” he whispered.  “We wouldn’t want dear, ol’ Sei-chan to find out what we’re doing, right?” He didn’t give Midorima a chance to answer.  He pulled his underwear down and licked the underside of his hardening flesh, internally congratulating himself when his boyfriend’s hips jerked up.

“Y-Yes. I just dropped my phone,” the taller man lied, answering the question Akashi had asked him.  “I told you I don’t need th-thaaat…!”

Takao gave a teasing hum as he took his lover into his mouth.  He felt one of Midorima’s hands on his head, his long fingers threading themselves into his hair.

“I…stubbed my toe.”

Wow. Midorima was a pretty good liar.  Even in such a state as this, he managed to keep his composure.

Well, that was a challenge if Takao had ever seen one.

He wrapped his lips around him, taking him into the back of his throat. It felt like Midorima’d gotten bigger. He really _was_ into this.  Takao pushed forward and swallowed.

“A-Ah…!” Midorima moaned and Takao heard the phone drop to the floor.  He continued moving his mouth, flattening his tongue as he pulled back and sucked on the head.  “Ta…Ta…kao…”

Takao's lips hovered just above him, wet and shiny.  He clicked his tongue.

“Shin-chan,” he whispered. “You keep that up and he’ll figure it out.” He glanced over at the fallen phone.

“I…hung up.”

“You…hung up?” Takao raised his brows. “On Akashi Seijuurou?”

Midorima swallowed, closing his eyes as he nodded  

“I’m glad you’re finally giving me your full attention.” He smiled and then immediately frowned.  “But I wish I didn’t have to give you head to get it.”  He sighed, “Oh, well,” and bent down to continue his ‘work,’ but stopped when he felt his boyfriend’s hands on his shoulders.  “Shin-chan?”

“Not just me.”

Takao’s eyes widened.

Sex?  On a school night?

Maybe he’d interrupt his boyfriend’s calls more often.


	10. #37 FuruHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #37 Cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my writer's block is only letting me update this, haha.
> 
> Warning: Both Furuya and Haruichi are over the age of consent, but under eighteen here. Though, this story is significantly less pervy than my others. They're so pure!
> 
> Secondary Warning (?): This is more sweet than sexy.

And so, it was decided that the Seido Baseball Club would run a Chinese restaurant for the Cultural Festival.

All of the regulars were put to work.

The third years were placed in the kitchen, under their managers’ watchful eyes, creating delicious traditional Chinese dishes from scratch.  Of course, most were completely inedible and they settled for frozen meals purchased by Umemoto from the market down the street.

The second years were servers, with Miyuki somehow becoming their leader.  He was traipsing around like a host, much to the others’ annoyance.

But the first years had it the roughest…

“Miyuki Kazuya!” Eijun came storming into their aptly named ‘ _Café China_.’  “What is the _meaning_ of this?”  He pointed to his outfit.  He was wearing a traditional cheongsam.  The dark green, body-hugging, one-piece dress clung to his – lack of – curves and looked rather unflattering on him.

“Your outfit?” The bespectacled man raised an eyebrow.

“Why do the first-years have to dress like girls?” The younger brunet frowned.

“And sing!” Kuramochi added, punctuated by his signature laugh.  “Man, adding live entertainment was a great idea.”

“It will definitely draw a larger crowd,” Miyuki agreed.

“But who wants to see guys dressed in these things?” Eijun complained.  “I mean, just look at us!”  As if on cue, Furuya and Haruichi walked into the room.

Haruichi was first, wearing the same style dress as Eijun, but his was pure white.  He even had a matching white and gold hair comb.  The room was silent and Haruichi’s cheeks tinted as he felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“Okay, well, Harucchi looks really cute, but…uh, look at Furuya!” He pointed to the taller first-year, who batted his pretty eyes lazily.  “See! He looks ridiculous, right?” Eijun insisted.

Just then, Furuya dropped his own comb he was holding and bent to pick it up, the dark blue fabric of his dress inching up his thighs and revealing far too much of his long legs.

“Ugh, fine!” Eijun gave up.  “But I look awful, right?”  The others all agreed and, for the first time since he awkwardly clomped his way into the room in high heels, Eijun looked more wounded than angry.

“If it’s any consolation,” Miyuki put a hand on Eijun’s shoulder. “I think you look good.”

Their café was actually quite popular.  At first, the first-years were forced to stand outside, holding signs and directing patrons to their make-shift restaurant.  But, once they’d gathered a large enough crowd, they were ordered back inside.

Their first and only performance was awful at best.  They were singing a Japanese-translation of a popular Chinese pop song and it was horrendous.  Furuya’s solos were whispered into the mic and Haruichi could barely get the words out, his body shaking and his lips numb.  Eijun sang the loudest and damn if he wasn’t trying.

After their show, the three first-years were told to walk around and mingle with the guests.

“Hey,” one of the patrons called out to Haruichi, waving him over.  “I haven’t seen you around school before. You new?”

“Oh, I’ve been here all year,” he answered, curling forward and hiding his face behind his bangs.

“I would have remembered a cute girl like you.” The guy smiled and Haruichi wasn’t sure if he should correct him or walk away.  This was embarrassing.

“I should really go visit the other tables.” He moved to walk away, but the customer grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“C’mon, don’t be shy.” The other guys at the table started giggling. “Maybe you could give me your number?”

“I really shouldn’t neglect the other guests.” Haruichi tried to pull away, but the guy wouldn’t let go.

“What time does your shift end?” He was really persistent.

“Excuse me.”

Haruichi turned and saw Furuya standing beside him.  He watched as the taller man’s gaze settled on the hand wrapped around his wrist.  Haruichi could practically feel the heated aura radiating off of him.

“Furuya-kun, I’m actually-”

“Wait a minute.” The guy stood up, releasing Haruichi’s wrist. “You’re a dude.” He looked Furuya up and down, pulling a face.  “So, like…” he turned wide eyes on Haruichi.  “Are _you_ a dude?”

“I never said I wasn’t-”

“Fuck this. I’m out.” The customer turned to leave, but ran into Kuramochi just as he was walking by with a tray full of food. It spilled, getting all over the guy and Haruichi.

“Shit. I’m sorry!” Kuramochi bent down to help clean up the mess.  Haruichi had soy sauce all down the front of his white dress, but the customer had it worse.

“We should remove this.”  He reached for the customer’s shirt.  “It’ll be bad if the soup seeps through and burns-”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” The guy knocked Haruichi’s hands away.

The entire café was silent.

“Disgusting,” he spat as he stood up.  “Let’s go,” he said to his friends and turned to leave, but stopped when a hand gripped his shoulder.  It was Furuya.  “What do you want?”

“Furuya-kun, it’s okay.” Haruichi touched his forearm, willing him to release the man.

“Gross.” The customer shrugged him off and walked out of the café, his friends right behind him.

“He’d better run.”  As though he’d manifested beside them, Ryosuke was standing to their left, a large kitchen knife in his hands.  “Are you okay?” He asked his brother, placing the hand that wasn’t wielding a deadly weapon on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Haruichi answered, but it was only half true.

“You didn’t get burnt, did you?” Kuramochi asked, brows knit together.

“No, no,” Haruichi assured them.  “I just need to change.”

Reluctantly, the others let him go, but insisted he take Furuya with him in case that guy came back.

They walked to the other classroom quietly.  The uncomfortable silence continued as they found their clothes from earlier and started to change.  Haruichi began peeling the already tight and now wet garment off.  Thankfully, the sauce didn’t soak through to his skin, but he still felt like he reeked of fermented soy beans.

Haruichi was halfway undressed, the top part of the dress unzipped and pooled at his waist.  He was about to remove his heels and shimmy the rest of the way out of the cheongsam when he felt a pair of hands on his bare shoulders.

“I’m okay.” He said without turning around.  Words couldn’t hurt him.  But they still stung just a bit.

“You’re not.” Furuya moved to wrap his arms around him as he nuzzled the side of his neck.

“I said I’m-”

“You’re not disgusting.”

Oh.

“You’re beautiful,” Furuya breathed, lips brushing against the sensitive skin below Haruichi’s earlobe.  The shorter man sucked in a breath.

“I’m…not really…”

Furuya ignored that and kissed down his neck, nipping at his skin.

“We can’t…someone might—ah!” Haruichi arched his back when the taller man sucked on his pulse point.  “Furuya…kun…” He closed his eyes as one of Furuya’s hands moved to tweak a nipple, the other sliding down his front to slip under the short skirt.  “Mm…”

Furuya continued kissing his skin, moving to his shoulder while his fingers plucked at the swollen pink bud before switching to the other nipple.  The hand under his skirt found its way into his underwear, ghosting over the sensitive flesh.

“Furuya-kun…” Haruichi unconsciously began to buck his hips forward, his body longing for his boyfriend’s touch.  They hadn’t had any alone time in so long.  “Oh,” he gasped when Furuya wrapped his fingers around his arousal, giving it a few pumps.  “Sa…Satoru!” He felt the taller man smile against his skin.

“Beautiful.” Furuya whispered again.

And, at that moment, Haruichi really felt like he was.


	11. #13 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #13 One catches the other Masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with the idea of making this part of my HaiKise [Painful AU](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/141899487400/you-really-just-need-to-turn-the-kise-x-older), but I wasn’t sure which Anon this was and I didn’t want to give them a random story, haha.

To say that Kise Ryouta was tired was an understatement.  He was beyond exhausted, both physically and mentally. After spending the last two weeks overseas, posing in front of cameras, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and be pampered by his boyfriend.

He was getting too old for this.

On days like this, Kise entertained the idea of retiring at twenty-six.  Calling it quits and leaving the glamorous modeling life behind him.

But, he did enjoy it.  When it wasn’t sucking the life out of him, that is.

Plus, if he stopped modeling, he’d have to buckle down and get a real job.  He shuddered at the thought and waved as the doorman welcomed him into his building, offering to carry his bags to the elevator.  Kise only had a duffel and a small carryall – the rest of his clothing had been sent ahead to his address – so he declined.

He was in the elevator and halfway down the hall before he finally gave up and yawned.  He was jet-lagged and hadn’t slept in...well, he wasn’t even sure how long.  He never could sleep on planes.  At least he’d gotten the earlier flight.

Kise fished in his pocket for his keys, immediately dropping them on the ground when he finally managed to pull them out.  He cursed and bent down to grab them.

After fighting with the lock for a good forty-five seconds, Kise gained entry to his apartment, dropping his bags on the table and his keys on the counter.  He closed the door behind him and staggered toward his and Haizaki’s bedroom.

It was late.  Or early, depending on how one looked at it.  And he figured his boyfriend was already asleep.  So one could imagine his surprise when he walked into their bedroom and saw that Haizaki was on their bed, his pajama pants around his ankles, one hand holding a shirt to his nose while the other vigorously fisted his erection.

Well, Kise was wide awake now.

“F-Fuck…!” Haizaki choked out, oblivious to his boyfriend’s arrival.  “Ryouta…”

Had Kise been able to tear his eyes away from the pornographic scene before him, he would have noticed that his box of clothing from the shoot had arrived and was lying open on their bedroom floor, a certain shirt missing from its contents.

“Ryouta… _Ryouta_ …!” Haizaki’s hand sped up. He was lying on his back, his knees bent and his feet panted on the bed.  His hips stuttered as he pleasured himself, thrusting up and beginning to fuck his hand.  “Shit…Ryou…I _can’t_ …” he whimpered.

Haizaki _whimpered_.

In the twelve years he’d known him and the four they’d been dating, Kise had never heard his boyfriend sound so desperate.  So wanton.  It was an amazing turn on.

Kise walked toward the bed, shrugging off his jacket and unbuckling his pants.  The sound of his belt buckle hitting the floor caught the other’s attention.  Wide gray eyes stared at him in disbelieve. Haizaki’s hand stopped moving.  His legs were shaking and his stomach muscles quivered.  He pulled the shirt away from his face and swallowed.

“Ryouta,” he breathed and then all the shock and embarrassment melted away, replaced by his usual confident smirk.  “You’re home early.”

“I caught an earlier flight.” Kise stepped out of his pants and pulled his shirt over his head.  He now stood before the other man, clad only in his boxer briefs, his erection straining against the thin fabric.  “Missed me?” Golden eyes fell on the shirt in Haizaki’s hand.

“It smelled like you.” Haizaki said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  When Kise didn’t say anything, Haizaki narrowed his eyes at him.  “Don’t act like I’m a fucking weirdo.”

“I didn’t-”

“At least I wasn’t sniffing your _underwear_ ,” he said accusingly and Kise felt his cheeks heat up.

“That was one time.” He cleared his throat, flushing darker when his boyfriend chuckled.  He looked away.  “I saw it in a manga and I wondered what was so great about-” but he stopped when he heard the mattress whine.

Kise looked up just in time to see Haizaki toss the shirt back into the box and sit up on the bed.  He held a hand out to him and Kise took it, kneeling on the bed in front of him.

Haizaki kissed his forehead and then his nose, gripping the back of his head as he brushed their lips together.  He palmed Kise through his underwear and chuckled when the blond let out a hiss.

“Wanna know what I was thinking about?” Haizaki asked.

But Kise didn’t answer.  Instead, he knocked his boyfriend onto his back, a hand reaching out to grip his erection, already painfully hard and slick with precum.  Haizaki moaned low in his throat and Kise smirked.

“I’d rather you show me,” he purred.


	12. #31 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by szczepter.  
> #31 Skype/web cam sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, this one got away from me. It's so long!
> 
> Also, it somehow ended up having a tan line kink in it. Please enjoy~

Kagami had only been gone for three days and would only be gone for another two. And yet, here he was, sitting in front of his computer, his pajama pants around his ankles while he thrust up into the tight channel of his fingers, spurred on by his boyfriend’s moans coming from his computer speakers.  The look of desire on Kuroko’s face as he pressed another finger into himself, Kagami’s name falling from his lips, nearly sent the redhead over the edge.

But he hadn’t planned on his evening turning out this way.

A few hours earlier, Kagami received a message from his boyfriend, requesting that the two of them talk.  He wasn’t sure what to make of the strange invitation, as Kuroko didn’t usually initiate such conversations, but Kagami was happy.  Even though he was only going to be in L.A. visiting his parents for part of Golden Week, he still missed Kuroko and he was glad that the other missed him, too.

It was late by the time Kagami managed to sneak up to his room, leaving his parents to fall asleep in front of the television, an old sci-fi movie playing on the screen.

He tiptoed up the stairs, quite a feat for his bulky form, and slipped into his bedroom. It wasn’t that he couldn’t talk to Kuroko in front of his parents, they were completely accepting of his sexuality and, on the one occasion they actually met their son’s boyfriend in person, they found him to be polite and ‘adorable’ – his dad’s words, which still made Kagami’s cheeks burn with embarrassment.  No one was supposed to think Kuroko was adorable except for him.

Anyway.

He wasn’t hiding from his parents because he was ashamed.  He just wanted some privacy, just in case Kuroko wanted to get all lovey dovey.  And Kagami was not about to say those three little words in front of his parents.

Kagami opened his laptop and swiped his finger across the touchpad, waiting as the screen flickered to life.  He checked the time in the corner.  He was a couple minutes early.  

He took the opportunity to change into his pajamas, since it was nearly eleven. And, by the time was rocking his tiger-print pants and a Bulls t-shirt – he never cared for the Lakers – he saw a notification on his screen.

_Kuroko_Tetsuya_#1 would like to video chat._

Kagami chuckled at his boyfriend’s username.  Kuroko had chosen it, not because he felt he was the best – though Kagami thought he was – but because Nigou was Kuroko Tetsuya #2.

He accepted the call and couldn’t hide his smile as his boyfriend’s face appeared on the screen.  It was bright out, the sun filtering in through the window in Kuroko’s room. Kagami had nearly forgotten that it was three in the afternoon the next day there.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko greeted with a small smile, his normally impassive eyes softening as they gazed at the screen.  Kagami felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed his boyfriend was looking at him, rather than the camera.  “I’ve missed you.”

If Kagami’s cheeks were warm before, they were on fire now.

He’d missed him, too. A lot.  But it had only been a few days.  He cleared his throat, covering his mouth with his fist to hide what was surely a goofy smile.

“How’s your vacation going?” Kagami asked, instead of confessing his love over and over.

“I’ve been quite busy,” Kuroko answered.  “Aomine-kun and Kise-kun have been inviting me to play streetball and Momoi-san took me shopping with her yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah?” He put an elbow on his desk and rested his chin in his palm.  “Get any cute outfits?”  Kuroko pulled a face and he laughed.  “Okay, maybe not.”

“Have you and your parents been enjoying the break?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “They actually both took time off of work and we’ve been going surfing every day.”

“Kagami-kun loves surfing.” Kuroko mirrored him, resting his chin on his fist. “Have you lost your jersey tan lines?”

Kagami flushed at that.  The last time they played streetball, he and Kise were skins and Aomine had teased him for having a very obvious farmer’s tan.  Well, maybe not a ‘farmer’s tan,’ but Kagami wasn’t sure a ‘streetballer’s tan’ was a thing.

It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t regularly get to walk around shirtless.  And Aomine’s skin was naturally golden brown, so it’s not like he had to work on evening it out.

“Yeah, I think so,” Kagami finally answered.  Though, he knew he hadn’t.  If anything, his tan lines were worse, since he never surfed without his rash guard.

He glanced down at his arms, so much darker than they had been before he left.

“May I see them?” Kuroko asked, surprising him.  Kagami’s eyes snapped back up to the screen.

“Excuse me?”

“Kagami-kun’s tan lines,” Kuroko said.  “May I see them?”

After getting over his initial shock, Kagami figured there was no harm in it. He pulled his shirt over his head and bit his lip as he looked down.  He was seriously two-toned.  He peeked up and saw his boyfriend’s amused smile.

“Yeah, I know…”

“I like them,” Kuroko admitted, biting his lower lip.  “It reminds me that there are places on Kagami-kun that only I get to see.”

Kagami wanted to point out that he takes his shirt off in front of others quite often, but he noticed the gleam in those baby blue eyes.

“Oh?” he asked, raising a split eyebrow.

“Mhm…” Kuroko put his other elbow on his desk, lacing his fingers beneath his chin.  “I like all of Kagami-kun’s tan lines.”

Kagami swallowed at that, feeling heat rush south.  Kuroko’s eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated.

“May I see the others, too?”

And that’s how Kagami found himself in his current situation.  He kicked his pajama pants to the side and raised one of his legs, planting his heel on the edge of his desk chair.

“Ah…” Kuroko moans drifted over the line.  “Kagami-kun’s virgin skin is pale.” There was a teasing lilt to his voice and Kagami scowled through his pleasure-filled haze, his hand slowing.

“You’re one to talk.”

Kuroko pulled his fingers out and changed his position, getting out of his chair and leaning on his desk.  He reached back with his hand and Kagami didn’t need to see it to know that he’d started fingering himself again.

“I’ve gotten—ah—some sun in your absence.” Kuroko panted, eyes slipping closed.

Kagami could just see his boyfriend’s erection, pink and swollen between his legs, begging to be touched.  He wished he could reach through the screen and give it some much needed attention.

“Why aren’t you touching the front?” Kagami asked, his own hand resuming its grueling pace, his hips meeting it halfway.

“I want to do it like this,” Kuroko said, blush darkening.  “I want to with just the back while Kagami-kun watches.”

That was it, the image, the filthy words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth, the very idea of Kuroko reaching his climax untouched sent Kagami over the edge. He gasped out a strangled moan containing some version of his boyfriend’s name as he spilled into his fist, some splattering onto his chest.

The white was a stark contrast to his tanned hand and, if his mind hadn’t been swimming with pleasure, he would have noticed the significant difference in color compared to his chest.

He came to just in time to see Kuroko come undone, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his hand moving behind him as he came.  His other hand was gripping the desk and Kagami watched as that arm gave out and Kuroko nearly fell onto his keyboard.

“Kuroko!” he called, worried that maybe the other man had overdone it.

“I’m…okay…” Kuroko panted.  “Just…intense.”

Kagami drank in his boyfriend’s form, bent in half over his desk.  His eyes flicked over to Kuroko’s hand as he gingerly slid his fingers out of himself.  They were sticky and coated with lube and Kagami was suddenly jealous of them.  They’d been inside Kuroko and had tipped him over the edge with little to no assistance.

Well, Kagami liked to think he’d helped a little.

“I miss you,” he said, choosing to avoid mentioning his jealousy over his boyfriend’s own fingers.

Kuroko sat back up, breathing returning to normal, a small smile on his lips.

“I’ll be home soon,” Kagami promised, wishing he could leave now.

“Will you go surfing again?” Kuroko asked.

Kagami furrowed his brow.  He wanted to talk about surfing now?

“Uh, yeah,” he answered.

“Could you…” Kuroko began, cheeks tinting.  “Could you wear the shorter bottoms next time?”

Kagami thought about the discomfort of riding without his leg skins, but then he realized what his boyfriend was getting at.

“You like my tan lines a little higher?” He smirked.

“I want to be the only one to see them,” Kuroko said, eyes dark.  Kagami felt a shiver run up his spine.  A possessive Kuroko was hot. So extremely hot.

He glanced over at his dresser, knowing there was a speedo in the top drawer. It had been a gift and he hadn’t planned on wearing it – ever – but, he supposed, it didn’t get much higher than that.

“Anything for you.”


	13. #45 AkaFuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #45 Telling each other a kink and doing them
> 
> HAPPY AKAFURI DAY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not to spoil the story, but this does contain rimming if you're opposed to that (it's not directly stated in the prompt)
> 
> Future fic where they're married ^^ Also, Takao appears for half a second and implied MidoTaka, lol (you can't escape them!)

“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Furihata mumbled, face bright red as he pulled his hands from Akashi’s and moved to get off of the bed.  But his husband reached forward and grabbed his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the brunet’s knuckles in a calming fashion.

“But, didn’t you say it would bring us closer together?” Akashi gave him that gentle smile of his, the kind that made Furihata want to melt.  With a heavy sigh, he sat back down, tucking his legs beneath him.  “Now, which one of us should go first?”

It was a simple question, but Furihata wasn’t sure how to answer.  If he went first, he’d have to admit that there was something he wanted Akashi to do that he wasn’t already doing.  Akashi was a perfect husband.  Caring.  Sweet. Kind.  Considerate.  Furihata didn’t want him to think that he’d been lacking.

But, at the same time, if Akashi went first, then Furihata would have to do something he might not be comfortable doing.  Not that his husband would make him, but he wanted them to be able to share their fantasies with each other without fear and, if he shot the redhead down, he might not want to open up again.

It was all very frustrating.  And he blamed Takao entirely.

He was the one who suggested ‘sharing kinks’ with each other in order to deepen their bond.

“Shin-chan and I do it all the time,” he’d said.  “And I never would have known I was into spanking if he hadn’t brought it up.”

Furihata shook his head as the mental image threatened to take over.  He needed to focus on the here and now. Akashi was sitting across from him with a patient smile.  He could do this.

“Um…I’ll go.”

“Very well, Kouki.” Akashi was rubbing his thumbs soothingly against his knuckles again.  “What is it that you desire?”

He wondered if he could even say it.  It was so embarrassing.  Still, he’d taken the time to clean himself properly in the bath before his husband got home.  It should be fine.  If only he could say it.

“I…um…I w-want,” he swallowed, nearly choking on his own spit.  It was too embarrassing.

“What if we write them down and hand them to each other?” Akashi suggested. “If you’re too embarrassed to say it out loud.”

Sometimes Furihata wondered how his husband could be so wonderful.  That was a good idea, still embarrassing, but less horrifying than the idea of vocalizing his wants.

Akashi reached over and grabbed a pen and notepad from his nightstand.  He quickly jotted something down and tore his page away before handing the pad to the brunet.

“Your turn,” he said.

Furihata took the notepad from him, hands shaking, and began to write.  It wasn’t like he had to write a novel.  He just needed to word it correctly.  Should he use slang?  Was there a scientific name for it?  What would sound the most appealing?  After all, he’d like Akashi to enjoy it as well.

Though, he wasn’t sure if the giver would get anything out of it.

Still, he wrote it down and ripped his page off.

Akashi took the notepad and pen and set them back down.  

“Shall we exchange?” he asked, crimson eyes dark.  Furihata felt a tremor of excitement.  In all his nervousness and embarrassment, he’d forgotten that they were going to do whichever kinks they’d written down.

“Y-Yeah,” he stammered and thrust his paper forward.  He accidentally hit Akashi’s hand and sent their papers flying.  “Ah! Sorry, Sei!”  He reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed them, handing what he thought was his to Akashi.  “Yours first?” he asked, finger running along the fold.

“Let’s do yours first.”  Akashi unfolded Furihata’s paper and the brunet felt his cheeks heat up as he scanned it.

“I believe you gave me mine.” He chuckled, looking up.

“Oh! Sorry,” Furihata handed him the other paper, feeling silly, but nervous all over again.

Akashi looked at the new paper and his eyes widened for just a moment before he smiled.

“Is this truly what you want, Kouki?” he asked, crimson gaze settling on him.

Furihata nodded, too afraid of what his voice would sound like if he spoke.

Without another word, Akashi was on him, lips pressed against his and fingers in his hair.  He eased Furihata onto his back, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other moving to cup his husband’s face.

“Kouki,” he breathed, breaking the kiss.  “I’ve never done it before.”

“M-Me either,” Furihata gasped, arching his back as the hand on his shirt moved to pinch his nipple.

“But I’ll try my best.”  With that, Akashi pressed their lips together one last time before he began kissing down his neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh.

“Mm…Sei…”

Akashi smiled against his skin and continued lower, his tongue darting out to tease a nipple as he went.  Normally, he would pay quite a bit of attention to the brunet’s chest, but it seemed as though he was on a mission.

Furihata swallowed when he felt his husband unbutton his pants, the sound of the zipper echoing in the quiet room.  Of course, that could have been his imagination.  Akashi tugged the pants down, removing both them and Furihata’s underwear.

Now the brunet was lying before him, naked from the waist down, his shirt completely unbuttoned and his chest exposed.  It wasn’t like his husband had never seen him like this before, but knowing what the redhead was about to do, it made Furihata feel like a virgin all over again.

Akashi sucked on his inner thigh, his cheek just barely grazing his hardening length causing Furihata to suck in a breath.  The redhead pulled back, placing his hands on the backs of Furihata’s thighs and pushing, nearly bending the brunet in half.

“S-Sei…!” Furihata felt like his face was on fire.  But the heat coiling in his belly burned hotter, so he kept his mouth shut, not wanting Akashi to stop.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Akashi asked, peeking up at him.  Furihata cracked an eye open and nodded.

Akashi looked back down and tentatively stuck his tongue out, swiping just once across Furihata’s entrance, causing the brunet to gasp and arch his back. Obviously liking his reaction, Akashi did that again.

Furihata couldn’t believe how sensitive he was.  It wasn’t like he was a virgin.  They’d been married over a year.  And yet, because they were doing something new, he felt like a teenager again.

His legs quivered as Akashi leaned forward, his tongue pushing against the tight ring of muscle and slipping inside.  Furihata bit his lower lip to keep from screaming.  Why did it feel so good?  A finger joined the tongue and began working him open, searching for his sweet spot.  Akashi found it and crooked his finger.

“S-Sei…A-ah!!” Furihata clawed at the sheets beneath him.  “I’m…close…”

Akashi added a second finger and pulled his face away, kissing the backs of his thighs as he pushed the digits in, stretching him and brushing against the little bundle of nerves inside.

Furihata was teetering on the edge, the tight coil in his belly ready to snap at any moment.  Then Akashi licked a stripe up the underside of his erection and he lost it, shouting his husband’s name as he came in hot spurts, painting his stomach and chest.

He absently felt Akashi kissing his way back up his thigh to his knee, the soft lips brushing his heated skin.  He opened his eyes and saw Akashi smiling at him lovingly.

“That was amazing,” Furihata panted.  “Sei, you’re so amazing.”

“That’s funny.”  The redhead chuckled.  “I was going to say the same of you.”

Furihata eased himself up into a sitting position, his arms and legs still shaking.

“Um,” he blushed, looking up at Akashi through his lashes.  “Should we do yours next?”

Akashi cupped his cheek, his thumb moving to press against Furihata’s lower lip as he gave a slow smile.

“We just did mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, they wanted the same thing. These precious angels.


	14. #00 DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by theincarnatefireofhell for a friend.  
> They requested #3 or any, so I just wrote this weird, fluffy thing. It think it's cute, though.  
> Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi also make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty tame, but it's filled with naughty Suga~ Poor Daichi.

Practice was over and Daichi was just walking into the clubroom when he heard it.

“I’m just saying that Suga-san’s mole is kinda sexy, ya know?”

He couldn’t tell if it was Nishinoya or Tanaka, but either way, he felt something bubbling up inside him.  Pushing down his initial ‘urge to kill,’ he opened the door and walked inside.  He was smiling, but, judging by the way the others’ eyes widened, he probably didn’t look very happy.

“What’s that about Suga?” he asked, features dark.

“We were just talking about our team’s charm points,” Nishinoya replied with a grin, seemingly unfazed by his captain’s deadly tone.

“Oh?” Daichi scanned the room.  He and Suga had been going over the details for their end of the year party, so most of the others had gone home already.  Only Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi remained.

“Yeah, like how Shouyou is a literal ball of sunshine.”

“And Yamaguchi’s freckles,” Tanaka chimed in.  The others looked at him and he shrugged.  “What? They’re cute.”

“We’re still working on Tsukishima and Kageyama,” Nishinoya admitted.  “They’re tough.”

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest.  It was fine if they wanted to point out good things about their teammates, but he still didn’t like them referring to their vice-captain as ‘sexy.’

“And what about Stubbly over there?” He avoided asking about Suga and gestured toward the other third-year with his chin.

“Well, Asahi-san is a giant coward,” Nishinoya said proudly, his hands on his hips. Asahi let out a choked whimper and Daichi couldn’t tell if he was more offended or hurt.  “But,” the shorter man continued, “He’s tall and strong and gentle and our undisputed ace.”  He beamed up at him.

“Nishinoya…” Asahi bit his lower lip, tears filling his eyes.  “Thank y-”

“But he’s still a coward.”

“Who’s a coward?” Suga asked, walking into the room.  His parents had called him and he must have only just now gotten off the phone with them.  “You wouldn’t be referring to Beardy, would you?” He jerked a thumb over at Asahi.

“Suuugaaa…” he sobbed, probably feeling ganged up on.  Starting to feel a little sorry for him, Daichi changed the subject.

“Our kouhai are discussing our players’ charm points,” he explained.

“Is that right?” Suga raised his brows.  “And just what might those be?”

Nishinoya and Tanaka launched into their analysis, adding the other second-years this time.  When they were finished, Suga put his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow.

“And what about Daichi and me?”

“Oh, well Suga-san’s charm point is definitely his beauty mark,” Nishinoya stated matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, we were just talking about how se-” Tanaka froze, eyes darting over to their captain.  Daichi gave him what he was sure was a ‘say it and you’ll be doing penalties on the sidewalk’ look.  The younger man cleared his throat and returned to getting dressed.

“How…?” Suga prompted, but the others didn’t answer.

Daichi knew that he wasn’t stupid.  Suga knew exactly what Tanaka was going to say, he just wanted to hear him say it.  But the others weren’t going to talk about _his_ Suga that way.  Not if they wanted to live to see their third year.

“And what about Daichi?” he asked, walking over to his cubby and removing his shirt.

“Daichi-san doesn’t have a mole.” Nishinoya blinked in confusion, misunderstanding the question.  Daichi opened his mouth to call him an idiot, but Suga was already speaking.

“Yes, he does.”

The others turned to look at their captain, eyes raking over him.  Daichi had never felt so exposed fully-clothed before. Suga wouldn’t really bring that up with them.  Would he?

“Suga-san, Daichi-san doesn’t-”

“He definitely does.” Suga grabbed a clean shirt and pulled it on.  “It’s just not visible right now.”

“But, we’ve seen him in the bath.” Tanaka looked over at Daichi and then back at Suga. “Not that we were looking.”

“Daichi has a very lovely beauty mark.” Suga shouldered his bag and walked toward the door.  He glanced over his shoulder at them, a smirk on his lips.  “And it’s even sexier than mine.”

Daichi felt his face burst into flames.  He turned and saw the others’ faces were flushed as they went about their business, one going as far as putting his leg through the sleeve of his jacket.

“Daichi, are you coming?” Suga called.

“Uh, yeah.” He quickly changed shirts and slipped his jacket on before following after him.  They were about halfway to Daichi’s house before he spoke again.  “That wasn’t very nice, you know.”

“I never got to hear what they thought your charm point was,” Suga said, ignoring him.  “It could be that chiseled jaw of yours, or your dark chocolate eyes, or maybe that look you get right before you go down on me-”

“Suga!”

“-but they don’t get to see that, huh?”

Daichi blinked.  His boyfriend was ridiculous.

“You have no shame,” Daichi said, but he was smiling.

“Nope!” Suga laced his fingers behind his back.  “My parents said I could stay over tonight, by the way.” He turned and his cheeks were tinted the lightest of pink.  It made his mole stand out more.

It really was sexy.

“Is it?” Suga asked and Daichi realized he’d said it out loud.

“Well.”  He cleared his throat.  “Yeah.” Everything about Suga was sexy, though, as far as Daichi was concerned.

“And yours is, too.” Suga beamed, facing forward again as they made their way to Daichi’s house.

“Yeah, did you have to tell them about that?”

“What?” The other man blinked innocently.  “I didn’t tell them where it _was_.”

“But now they’re going to be looking for it,” Daichi lamented.  “So help me if they get the first-years in on it.”

“You’d better not let them get close enough to find it,” Suga threatened playfully, but his hazel eyes still looked dangerous.

“When would I?”

It was much later, when the two of them were alone in Daichi’s room, naked and sated on the bed, when Suga brought up his boyfriend’s mole again.

“I’m glad I’m the only one who knows about it,” he whispered, a hand trailing up Daichi’s inner thigh and stopping right at the crease where leg met hip.  He slid a single finger down, teasing just below his balls.

“Koushi…” He tried to sound stern, but his voice cracked.

“Hey, it took me a while to find it.” Suga snickered, pushing them to the side and pressing against the beauty mark hidden beneath them.  “Let me enjoy it, will you?”

“You’re so weird.”

“And you love it.”

Well, Daichi couldn’t argue with that.


	15. #41 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #41 Bondage (Light)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's their first time doing something like this.  
> They're so awkward, lol.

“Ao…minecchi…” Kise gasped, feeling his lover’s lips on his neck, brushing over the sensitive flesh.  His eyes were covered by a dark blue blindfold, preventing him from seeing the other man.  Without his sight, his skin was extra sensitive to the silky feel of the satin tied around his wrists, looped around one of the bedposts to keep his arms up above his head.  The light touch of his lover’s fingers ghosting over his skin, seemingly everywhere at once.  The press of the other’s warm body against his, pinning him to the bed.  He could clearly smell the light scent of the body oil they’d picked out together, warm, woodsy, and soothing.

Kise felt the mattress dip and suddenly the warmth of Aomine’s body was gone.

“Aominecchi?” he called, suddenly feeling very exposed.  There was no shame in being completely naked in front of the other man, but when he couldn’t see, he felt like more than just his lover’s eyes were on him.  “Daiki?” He tried again, voice wavering.

“Ryouta.” A warm hand was on his cheek and the sudden touch startled him. “Shh,” Aomine soothed.  “It’s just me.”

“S-Sorry…” Kise felt stupid.  Of course it was just Aomine.  They were the only ones there.  “Where did you go?”

“I was just putting the oil away.” He brushed the backs of his fingers against his cheek.  He was silent for a moment, as though he wanted to say something, but was hesitating.  “Do you want to stop?”

“No, I…you just startled me. That’s all.” Kise insisted, trying to forget about the embarrassing moment and continue where they’d left off.  “Let’s keep going.”

His arms were trapped above his head, but his legs were free.  He angled his lower body, sliding a foot up his calf in what he hoped was a seductive manner.  He felt all out of sorts with the blindfold on.

“You’re so sexy.” He heard Aomine say and then he felt a warm, calloused hand running up the side of his leg before long fingers gripped his hip.  “You’re sure this is okay?”

Kise rolled his eyes, forgetting the other couldn’t see.

“I want it,” he said and then added with a purr, “ _Aominecchi_.”

“Shit. Since when did that start sounding so sexy?”

“Since I started screaming it in the throes of passion,” Kise answered simply.

“You are pretty damn loud. Good thing we have thick walls.” Aomine chuckled and then his hands were roaming all over the blond’s body again, fingers pinching a nipple and causing Kise to let out a surprised moan.  “Shh, Ryouta.” Aomine’s lips were right next to his ear. “They still might hear you if you moan like a slut.”

“Daiki, I do _not_ moan like a slut!” Kise drew his brows down, moving the blindfold just a hair a letting some light in.  “That’s just mean.”

“Ryouta…” Aomine let out an aggravated sigh.  “I’m trying to be sexy.”

“Well, stop.” Kise frowned at him, or at least in his general direction, he wasn’t sure.

“So, what am I supposed to say?” Aomine asked and Kise knew he was running a hand through his hair with a perplexed look on his face.  He suddenly wished the blindfold was gone so he could see it. The other man always looked cute like that.

“Tell me you want to make sweet love until the neighbors complain,” Kise said.

“You’re out of your mind.”

“What? No sweet words?” He batted his eyelashes and, only after they brushed against the blindfold, did he remember that the other couldn’t see.  “I thought you loved me.”

“I _do_ love you.” It sounded like the tan man was rolling his eyes.  “But, I thought you were my captive or whatever. You don’t _make love_ to your prisoners.”

“Well, maybe you’re the kind of kidnapper who does?”

“Ryouta...”

“I’m just saying.” The blond snickered.  “Okay, okay. I’m your prisoner and I moan like a slut.”

“A big slut.”

“Don’t push it.” Kise narrowed his eyes and hoped the other could feel it. “Now, where were we?”  He rubbed his thighs together, brushing against his arousal, still half-hard from earlier. The air felt cool against the oil on his backside, leftover from when Aomine had prepared him.

He felt the mattress dip again and he knew Aomine was caging him, a hand planted on either side of his head.  Kise smiled up at him.

“Whatcha gonna do, Aominecchi?” he asked innocently.  “Gonna fuck your little slut?”

Aomine didn’t answer.  Kise opened his mouth to ask again, but cut himself off with a strangled moan, his fingers gripping at the silks around his wrists as his lover pushed inside of him, sheathing himself completely in one fluid stroke.

“Ao… _Daiki_ …!” He arched his back, gritting his teeth at the sudden intrusion.

“Shit!” He heard Aomine curse.  “Ryouta, are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“No…it…” Kise swallowed.  It took him a second to get over the shock.  He’d almost gotten off.  All the other man had done was enter him and he’d almost lost it.  “It…felt good…” He admitted.

He heard Aomine release a breath and then felt the other’s forehead touch his.

“Sorry. You got me all worked up with that slut talk.”

“You’re too easy to rile up.” Kise sighed and then smiled.

“I blame that mouth of yours,” Aomine breathed.

“Well, Mr. Kidnapper,” Kise wrapped his legs around Aomine’s waist, pulling him close and stifling a moan as the head of his cock rubbed against his sweet spot.  He tilted his head to whisper in his lover’s ear. “Maybe you should gag me, too.”


	16. #32 KiyoHyuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #32 Morning Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went WAAAAY long, but...oh, well. I love this pairing.  
> I originally cut the sex scene for length, but...it's back in!

It always came as a surprise to people that Hyuuga was a morning person.  Whenever he told people that, they gave him a skeptical look, often siting instances of extreme grumpiness during morning practices. Kiyoshi had explained that away with his usual smile, stating that Hyuuga was just ‘always grumpy.’

He’d hit him for that.

Hyuuga actually enjoyed getting up with the sun, going on a long run through the park, or just enjoying a cup of hot chocolate on their balcony.

Most people pictured Kiyoshi as a bubbly morning person.  One who got out of bed early and surprised their lover with freshly baked cinnamon rolls and a copy of the paper, sitting on the edge of the bed and giving them gentle kisses until they woke up.

But Kiyoshi was not a morning person.  Hyuuga found that out their first morning together, after they’d moved into an apartment close to their college.

It wasn’t that the brunet was particularly unpleasant or rude in the mornings, but he liked to sleep.  And he liked to sleep late.  Hyuuga blamed it on his stupidly large body trying to conserve energy to make it through the day.

This morning was no different.  

It was a rare day off.  No classes. No practice.  And Hyuuga wanted to take advantage by going on a run.  But he wanted his boyfriend to go with him.

He knew better than to wake him up first thing.  That gave the taller man time to go back to sleep before they left. Instead, Hyuuga got dressed in his running gear – long compression leggings and a hooded jacket.  It was an especially cold morning and he didn’t want to take any chances.  His running gloves were already on the counter next to his house key.

Once he felt the time was right, Hyuuga walked over to their bed.  Kiyoshi was sleeping like a rock, lying on his stomach, one arm shoved under his pillow and the other thrown onto Hyuuga’s side of the bed.  His long fingers were splayed out, like he’d been reaching for his lover, only to come up emptyhanded.

“Yet you went right back to sleep.” The bespectacled man crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh.  “Kiyoshi. Get up.”

Nothing.  Not even a groan from the sleeping man.

“Wake up, Teppei.” He tried using his given name.  He usually only called him that in bed or when he was especially upset with him.  He hoped it would rouse the brunet.

But Kiyoshi didn’t move a muscle.  If the other man’s back wasn’t rising and falling softly with the deep breathing of sleep, Hyuuga would have assumed he was dead.

“We’re going for a run today, Teppei.” He frowned at his boyfriend’s back. “You promised me two days ago that you’d go with me.”

Still nothing.

“Damn it.” Hyuuga cursed and crawled onto the bed, shaking Kiyoshi’s shoulder.  “Wake up, you lazy ass,” he growled.

There was no response.  Hyuuga was beginning to wonder if the other man was really that deep a sleeper or if he’d heard him and was ignoring him.  Either way, it was annoying as hell.

There was only one thing left to do.  The one thing Hyuuga knew would wake him up – short of dumping ice water on his naked back, which had not ended well for either of them and was only to be used when the situation was most dire.

Hyuuga took a deep breath, bracing himself.  He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Kiyoshi’s naked shoulder, kissing his way up his boyfriend’s neck to his ear.  The other man stirred, but didn’t wake.  Finally, Hyuuga whispered into his ear, his warm breath fanning across the other’s skin.

“Wake up, _Iron Heart_.”

He expected Kiyoshi to groan and complain.  Maybe even sit up and glare at him.  But, instead, the larger man turned, wrapping an arm around Hyuuga’s waist and trapping him against his chest while his other hand grabbed the covers and pulled them over their heads, successfully cocooning them.

“Damn it, Teppei,” Hyuuga hissed.

“You’re awfully persistent this morning,” Kiyoshi said, voice gravelly. “After the third attempt, I figured you’d give up.”

Hyuuga saw red.

“So you _were_ awake!”

“Not completely.” Kiyoshi yawned and hugged him closer.  “I see you’re dressed already.”

“I didn’t want to risk you falling back asleep while I changed,” he answered honestly.  “Now let go of me and get up.”

Kiyoshi pulled him closer to his chest, pushing Hyuuga’s glasses up against his face and nearly suffocating him.

“Don’t wanna.” He chuckled, his chest rumbling against the shorter man’s ear.

Hyuuga managed to push away and turn around, but his lover’s strong arms found him again, pulling him close.  He felt Kiyoshi’s warmth on his back now and it was comforting.  It _was_ their day off and they didn’t _really_ need to get up this early…

No. He was going for a run and Kiyoshi was coming with him.

“Get up!” Hyuuga roared, trying to pull free from his boyfriend’s toasty embrace.

“I am.”

“No, you’re not!” He was ready to kill him.  Did he think he was stupid?  He most definitely was not-

“I _am_.” Kiyoshi said again, pressing his hips forward.  Hyuuga’s eyes widened when he felt something hard pressing against his ass.  “See?” The brunet chuckled.

“Th-That’s not what I meant.” Hyuuga swallowed, his cheeks burning.  He felt a familiar heat gather between his legs, but he wasn’t going to lose.  He was going to get them up and running, most literally.  “Let go.”

“Don’t wanna.” Kiyoshi said again, warm, slightly-chapped lips brushing against the back of his neck.

“We’re supposed to go running,” he hissed through his teeth, gasping when Kiyoshi sucked on his skin.

“If it’s exercise you want…”

“Teppei…” He warned.

“You’re wearing those leggings.”

That comment threw him off.

“What?”

“Those black leggings you bought last week.” Kiyoshi lowered one of his large hands, cupping Hyuuga’s ass through the polyester/spandex blend.  “You looked so good trying them on.”

Hyuuga was at a loss.  On the one hand, he was extremely pissed that his boyfriend was downright refusing to get up.  But, on the other…damn, he could barely think with Kiyoshi’s hand on his ass and his hard cock pressing against him.

“Teppei…” he whimpered.  Damn it. He fucking whimpered.

“Shh, Junpei,” he breathed against his ear.  “We’ll go on your run.”

“We…will?” Hyuuga turned around in his lover’s embrace, eyebrows raised.

“Mhm.” Kiyoshi reached up and removed his glasses, setting them on the nightstand before turning his full attention on his boyfriend.  “As soon as we’re done.”

Hyuuga felt a shiver run up his spine and stifled a soft moan.

It was getting warm under the covers, fully dressed.  But Kiyoshi was already on that, pulling his long-sleeved shirt over his head and tossing it out of their cocoon.  Hyuuga felt those large hands roaming his chest, fingers pinching his nipples and suddenly the compression leggings were far too constricting.

“Hurts,” Hyuuga gasped.

“I’ve got you.” Kiyoshi reached down and peeled the leggings off, his movements smooth and fluid, despite his seemingly sleep addled state.

“Kiyoshi-” but before he could scold him, a large hand wrapped around his erection, dissolving his reprimand into a low moan.  “Teppei…”

Kiyoshi’s body was like a furnace, which was nice on cold nights, but right now it was becoming too much.  Hyuuga pushed the comforter off with a shaky hand, his fingers gripping the fabric as his lover stroked him.

“Junpei,” Kiyoshi breathed, moving closer.  He was still naked – not having bothered to get dressed after their bath the night before.  He pressed his erection against Hyuuga’s, his large hand easily encasing them both, despite his size.  “I…I want to fuck you.”

There it was, Kiyoshi’s breaking point.  He could only be calm and collected for so long.

“Then fuck me,” Hyuuga said, not caring how embarrassing it was.  He was too far gone.  But he added a, “You big idiot,” for good measure.

“What about our run?” The brunet asked, gaining some of his lucidity back, just enough to tease him.

Hyuuga looked up at him, face flushed and breathing uneven.  Kiyoshi’s looked the same.

“After.”

*~*

Kiyoshi was big everywhere.  His large body.  His big hands, warm and everywhere at once.  And, of course, where it counted.

“F-Fuck…!” Hyuuga threw his head back against the pillows, his fingers gripping the sheets below him.  He was on his back, spread open, his legs wrapped around Kiyoshi’s waist, heels digging into his backside as the taller man pounded into him.  “Teppei…big…fuck…” he repeated, like a mantra.

“Junpei…” Kiyoshi’s breath hitched as Hyuuga squeezed around him.  “So tight. So good.”

They moved together.  Hyuuga looked up at Kiyoshi.  His face was flushed and tinted orange by the early morning light filtering in through their window.  The brunet’s eyes were dark, his brows drawn down in concentration and sweat dripped down the side of his face.

“I’m close,” Kiyoshi admitted, hips stuttering before he found his rhythm again.

Hyuuga didn’t say anything.  Instead, he reached up and gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders, the same time his legs tightened their hold on his waist.  His blunt nails dug into Kiyoshi’s back, eliciting a hiss followed by a low moan.  He was so close.  Kiyoshi was rubbing him just right, filling him up, brushing right up against his sweet spot.  One more thrust was all it took before Hyuuga let go, arching his back, his lover’s name falling from his lips as he came.

Kiyoshi followed right behind him, nearly bending him in half as he found his own release.

Hyuuga let go of his shoulders and fell to the bed, boneless and stated, his lover catching himself on shaking arms before he crushed him under his weight.

They were both panting, desperately trying to regulate their breathing.  And then Kiyoshi was kissing him, his tongue delving into his mouth and tasting him like a man starved.  Hyuuga felt him harden again inside him and, with a shudder, he gave in to the pleasure.

*~*

He should have known it would end up like this.

Hyuuga was lying on his stomach, his arms folded under his chin and his back and hips aching.

“You really are an idiot,” he complained, side eyeing his boyfriend.

“I’m sorry,” Kiyoshi said, setting down a plate of eggs and bacon he brought with him from the kitchen.

“You were too rough.”

“You riled me up.”

“You knew I wouldn’t be able to run after,” Hyuuga accused, eyes narrowed.

Kiyoshi didn’t say anything, but offered him a piece of toast.  Hyuuga snatched it out of his hand and took a bite.

“I love you,” Kiyoshi offered and Hyuuga glared at him.

“Shut up.”


	17. #45 KiTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon  
> #45 Telling each other a kink and doing them  
> KiTaka is Kise and Takao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up at 2 am for a race this morning and, twenty hours later, I wrote this. Please excuse how ridiculous it is...haha.  
> Implied one-sided MidoTaka (sort of...it'll make sense once you read it)

“Seriously?” Kise blinked, honestly surprised at his partner’s request.  “That’s what you want?”

“Hey. You said ‘ _anything_ ’.” Takao grinned, eyes slipping closed into slits.

“Yeah, but Takaocchi, I don’t know…”

“C’mon, I did yours.” The dark-haired man pouted.  “I mean, unless you’re really against it.”

“No, it’s not that, just…um…”

Kise rarely ever blushed in front of Takao.  They’d been doing this for a while.  Hanging out, hooking up, going for karaoke after.  It was good for them.

College was hard.  

Relationships were hard.

This was easy.

“And you’re sure this is what you want?” Kise asked again, just in case Takao had changed his mind.

Both of them were pretty adventurous when it came to trying new things in the bedroom, but this was a first.

“I’m sure.” Takao answered and Kise had almost forgotten what he’d asked.  “I’ve always wanted to fuck Shin-chan, after all…” He trailed off, silvery blue eyes glinting in the low light of the blond’s bedroom.

“I figured you had it bad for Midorimacchi.” Kise snorted.  “Surprised you’re here with me tonight. Isn’t he in town?”

“Yeah, but he’s got some sort of Pre-Med Super Nerds Convention or something he has to go to.” Takao waved his hand in dismissal, not bothering to try and remember the real name of the bespectacled man’s reason for being back in Tokyo.  He heaved a sigh and shook his head.  “Anyway, we doing this or not?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kise peeled his shirt off and over his head, tossing it into his hamper.  “You ready?”

“Lay it on me, Mr. Perfect Copy.”

Kise was good.  Very good. Unbelievably good.

And that was just Kise Classic.

But this Kise, leaning over Takao with cool eyes and a slight frown, his hands planted into the mattress on either side of the other man’s head and his demeanor completely unlike himself…well, that was very, very good.

“You’re hard,” Kise said in a flat tone, balancing himself on one hand as the other reached to cup Takao’s arousal.

“Well, yeah,” Takao replied, hissing through his teeth at the contact. “We’re gonna fuck, right?”

“Takao,” the blond snapped, scolding him.  “Don’t use such crude language.”

“Sorry.” He swallowed, eyes glazed over.  He knew Kise would be good at this, but damn.  Takao bit his lower lip as the other man fondled him, giving him just shy of enough pressure.  He whined in the back of his throat.

“Shh…” Kise brushed already sweaty bangs from Takao’s forehead and planted a kiss there.  The other man blinked in surprise.

“Kise?”

“Shin-chan,” the blond corrected.

Takao swallowed again.

“Shin-chan, why did you-”

“ _Takao_.”

Takao felt a shiver run up his spine at the way the other man said his name. It was so perfect.  So very Shin-chan.  He suddenly felt a little guilty, but then Kise was unzipping and removing his pants and all feelings of guilt flew out the window.

He arched his back as Kise wrapped his lips around his erection.  It wasn’t the first time, but everything was different this time.  New.  He closed his eyes and could practically see Midorima between his legs.  Would he have taken off his glasses first?  Wouldn’t they get dirty?

Takao was pulled from his fantasy by the cool touch of slicked fingers at his entrance.  He smelled the sweet scent of cherries and wondered just what lube Kise was using.

As if reading his mind, the blond looked up at him, his usual flirty smile replaced by Midorima’s tsundere pout.

“Today’s lucky item.” He held up a little pink packet of flavored lubricant.

Takao wanted to laugh out loud, but he didn’t get the chance.  Suddenly, Kise’s fingers were inside him, stretching him and rubbing right where the blond knew he liked it.

He didn’t care about their little game anymore.  He just wanted something bigger inside him.

“Ki-” he cut himself off. “Shin-chan,” he begged.

“Takao.” Kise murmured, pulling his fingers out and lining himself up.  Takao absently wondered just when the other had removed his pants and put on a condom, but then Kise was pushing into him, filling him up.

“Ah…f-fuck!” Takao threw his head back.

He usually liked to be the one giving, but damn if Kise didn’t make receiving the most pleasurable fucking thing.

“Harder,” Takao urged, wanting to be wrecked.  

Would Midorima fuck him hard?  Would he be gentle?  He couldn’t imagine the taller man being intimate with anyone.  Anyone else, that is.  Would he be a virgin?  Would Takao have to do all the work?  Push him onto the bed and ride him until the other man had tears in his eyes?  

Or would Takao be fucking Midorima?

“Takao…cchi…” Kise said, façade faltering as Takao squeezed around him.  “I’m close…”

“Me, too.” Takao wrapped his arms around Kise’s neck, pulling himself up and straddling the blond.  He rested his hands behind him on Kise’s knees and started riding him, bouncing up and down on his cock and biting his lip, loving the way Kise’s cheeks turned the loveliest shade of light pink.

“Takao.” Kise said, voice deep.  “I’m coming...nanodayo.”

Takao started laughing at that, but just as he did, Kise’s cock hit his prostate dead on, sending him over the edge and spilling onto Kise’s chest.

He was still moving, riding out his orgasm when he felt the blond follow behind him with a stuttering thrust up, his fingers digging into Takao’s hips and holding him in place.

They were both panting, eyes clouded as they stared at each other before they both burst into laughter.

“I’m coming, nanodayo?” Takao quoted, gasping for breath.  “Seriously, Kise, what the fuck?”

“I thought it was something he’d say.” Kise laughed, golden eyes shining with mirth.

“There’s no way,” Takao said and then got into his knees, wincing as Kise slipped out of him.  He flopped onto his back next to the blond and laughed again.  “Nice touch with the lucky item, though.”

“I thought so.”

They were silent for a moment.

“So.” Kise cleared his throat.  “Was it everything you wanted and more?”

“Hmm…” Takao thought about it.  “It was pretty good, but I think your Perfect Copy skills are limited to the court.”

“Way harsh, Takaocchi.”

“But, hey, it got the job done.” Takao turned onto his side and dragged his finger through the mess he’d made on Kise’s chest.

The blond hummed in agreement and then batted his hand away, sitting up to remove the condom and chuck it into the bin.

“So.” Kise began again, lying back down with his hands pillowed behind his head. “Any other requests?”

Takao thought about it and then grinned.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking Himuro,” he paused and then added, “Ooh and Murasakibara, too, while we’re at it. Think you can copy two at once?”

“Taka-chiiiiin…” Kise whined in a monotone.

Takao popped up, eyes bright.

“Hey, that’s not bad!”

Kise blinked up at him and then they both started laughing again.

Yeah.  

Relationships were hard.

This was much easier.


	18. #27 HaiKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #27 Inappropriate location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're older here. Mid-twenties. (Just so you know)

“Ah…Sh-Shougo-kun,” Kise moaned, tossing his head back as the other man sucked on his neck.  He’d pushed the blond up against the lockers, pressing his hips forward to keep him still. “Shou…go…” Kise whined, bucking his hips and trying to get some sort of friction.

“Shut up, Ryouta.” Haizaki tore his lips away from the blond’s neck and glared at him.  “Someone’s going to hear us.”

“But…you’re being mean.” His golden eyes were wet and there was a pout on his pink lips as he looked up at Haizaki through thick lashes.  “You won’t touch me.”

“I’ll touch you, but only if you promise to keep your damn mouth shut.” Haizaki hissed, gray eyes glancing toward the door of the locker room.  They’d left it unlocked.  It made it more dangerous that way.  More exciting.

“I thought you liked it when I moaned for you.” Kise’s pout deepened, his lower lip jutting out cutely.

“I do, but not when we’re fucking in public.”

“Liar,” Kise said and his lips curved up in a teasing grin.  “That’s when you like it the most.”

“Another time.” Haizaki rolled their hips together and Kise let out a strangled moan, his hands coming up to grip the back of his boyfriend’s shirt.  “Be quiet,” he scolded, but Kise wasn’t listening. If anything, he got louder, rocking his hips against Haizaki’s shamelessly.

“Fuck me, Shougo.”

Haizaki gave up.  Kise wasn’t going to listen to him.  If he was going to be loud, they’d just have to hurry up so they’d be done before anyone who heard them had a chance to find them.  It was after hours anyway.  The school was closed and the janitor had just finished cleaning up before they sneaked in.

“Mmm…another…” Kise hummed, arching his back as Haizaki slid a second finger inside him.  “Fuck…three. I want three.  Shougo…ah!”

Kise was being loud on purpose now.

“Shut up or I’m going to gag you,” Haizaki threatened, pulling out and forcing three fingers inside.  Kise’s breath hitched and he let out a keening moan.

“Sho…Sho…fuck. Give me your cock…”

“Fucking hell,” Haizaki cursed, half-annoyed, half-aroused.  He pulled his fingers out and unzipped his pants, digging into his pocket for the condom he’d brought.  “Try to keep your voice down, Ryouta,” he smirked and hiked his boyfriend’s legs up.

“Nope.” Kise grinned, instinctively wrapping his legs around the other’s waist. And then he gasped, his fingers gripping tightly onto the back of Haizaki’s shirt as the other man slid into him.

“How the…fuck…are you so tight?” Haizaki panted, resting his forehead against Kise’s.

“Maybe…it’s the…location?” Kise offered, eyes closed as he adjusted to his boyfriend’s size.  Then he let out a breathy giggle. “I was a virgin then, you know.”

“You know how many cherries I popped in this locker room?” Haizaki chuckled and Kise smacked him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes.  “All the girls went crazy for your sixteen-year-old dick.” He stuck his tongue out and Haizaki drew his brows down, insulted.

“I had plenty of girlfriends.” He frowned.

“Of course you did, Shougo- _kun_ ,” Kise added the honorific back to his name.  They were in their old Teiko locker room, after all.  “You even stole mine,” he teased with a wink.

“Shut up already,” Haizaki pulled out and thrust into him, causing Kise to arch his back and wrap his legs tighter around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Fuck…Shougo…fuck fuck fuck!” Kise threw his head back.

Haizaki needed to shut him up.  Even if the school was closed, there was probably a security guard or something.

“Ryouta,” he said, his hips still moving.  The blond looked down at him, eyes clouded and pupils blown. “Kiss me.” He said and watched as Kise’s eyes widened a fraction before he leaned forward and crushed their lips together.

Haizaki swallowed Kise’s moans as he thrust into him, pushing his boyfriend’s body into the lockers behind him.  He was sure the blond would complain about his sore back later, but he was getting off on it now.

“Fuck,” Haizaki cursed as they pulled apart.  “Don’t squeeze me so tight.”

“Can’t…help it.” Kise’s nails were digging into his back through the fabric of his shirt.  “I’m so close…Shougo..gonna…gonna…” He screamed his boyfriend’s name as he came, the sound echoing off the walls of the locker room.

“Shit.” Haizaki was right behind him, thrusting into Kise’s tight heat a few more times before he, too, found his release.

They slid down to the floor, Kise on Haizaki’s lap, as they fought to catch their breath.

“Ten…years…” Kise panted.

“What?” Haizaki looked up at him.

“It’s been ten years since we were last here.” Kise looked up, his cheeks tinted a light pink, but otherwise he had completely recovered.  “Oh!” He gasped, golden eyes widening.

“What now?” Haizaki looked toward the door, just to make sure Kise hadn’t seen anyone.

“I think this is-” Kise looked up and then to the side to confirm.  “Oh, I think this was Aominecchi’s locker!”

“We fucked against Daiki’s locker?” He asked, trying, but failing to hide his amusement.

“Yes, I think so!” The blond said excitedly.  “Well.” He turned back to face Haizaki.  “We should probably get going.”  But then Kise shuddered.  He looked down at where they were joined.  “Already?”

“Want to go another round?”

“Shougo…really?” Kise frowned. “I thought you were worried about getting caught.”

“One more round won’t make a difference.” He looked from side to side, searching.

“What are you looking for?” Kise put his hands on his hips.

Haizaki glanced over at him and smirked.

“Our old captain’s locker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I foresee a blurry, mid/post-sex photo popping up in Nijimura's inbox.


	19. #9 MakoHana (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> Makoto (Free!) x Makoto (KnB)  
> #9 First Time
> 
> I know what you're thinking, but give it a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not scaring me.  
> P.S. This is so long, I just...what is even drabbling anymore?
> 
> Mentioned past KiyoHana (Kiyoshi/Hanamiya)
> 
> This is about as angsty as I get.

Hanamiya was beyond pissed.  He was seething, pushing his way past people as he stormed down the street.  The few people who objected to his rudeness were met with a scathing snarl.  They quickly looked away and he continued on, stamping his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets as he thought of ways to end Kiyoshi Teppei’s life.

He’d put himself out on the line.  Really, he had.  He thought he meant something to that airheaded oaf.  The way the taller man would smile down at him, so gently, chocolate brown eyes full of nothing but love.

“Bullshit!” Hanamiya cursed, startling a couple walking the opposite way. He growled deep in his throat and slowed down a bit, balling his fists in his pockets and trying to regulate his breathing. He could see his breath, it was January in Tokyo, after all, and he shivered.  “Asshole…” he muttered.

It all started at Hanamiya’s birthday party.  Well, after the party had ended.  Kiyoshi had hosted and everyone else had already left.  This was the moment Hanamiya had been waiting for. He was finally twenty and, although the age of consent was thirteen in Japan, Kiyoshi had insisted that they wait ‘until they were adults.’

He was the same age as Kiyoshi now.  And, after dating for almost a whole year, he was more than ready to take the next step. He was sick of being a virgin.

But that’s not how the evening went.

He’d practically begged for it.

“Begged for it!” he screamed, aggravated with himself.  That earned him a few stares, but he paid them no mind.

Kiyoshi said something about waiting until marriage.

“Marriage? Seriously?!” Hanamiya roared.  “Just how fucking old-fashioned _is_ he?!”  Sometimes he honestly believed that Kiyoshi was, in fact, an elderly man stuck in a young person’s body.

And so, after trying one last time, going as far as putting his hand down the taller man’s pants, when Hanamiya was once again rejected, he punched Kiyoshi in the stomach and ran out of the apartment, screaming something about how it was ‘over’ and it ‘didn’t even feel like they were dating.’

His boyfriend really was an airhead.

“Ex-boyfriend,” he muttered to himself.

Hanamiya hadn’t realized how far he’d walked until he started to notice some unusual sights.  The first was two men openly holding hands and then kissing each other.  The next was a tall woman with ridiculously high heels, flawless makeup, and a full beard.

He looked up at a street sign.  He’d somehow ended up in Nichoume.

No matter.  At least Kiyoshi wouldn’t follow him there.  That idiot was pushing sex further and further away.  He probably didn’t even want to have sex with a man.

“He probably thinks it’s gross.” Hanamiya whined. “Stupid shit!” He screamed. Kiyoshi was gross, with his ‘I love you’s and ‘just called to say I miss you’s and his stupid face and giant cock that he wouldn’t let Hanamiya anywhere near.

He stopped just in front of a club with bright neon lights which read ‘Café Free!’ With nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, he figured he’d walk inside.

“Welcome!” a blue-haired man with curious red-framed glasses greeted from behind the bar.  “You’re a new face.”

“Ooh! Someone new?!” A blond bundle of energy popped out from behind the bar, dressed in a pink crop top with shorts so short they could be considered underwear.  He pounced on Hanamiya and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “Welcome to Café Free!” The blond smiled and the scent of strawberries overwhelmed him.  “I’m Nagisa and that guy over there is Rei-chan.” He pointed to the bartender.  “Are you here to drink or fuck?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei said, face turning a brighter red than his glasses. “That’s not how you greet the guests!”

“But Haru-chan is busy with a client.” Nagisa pouted at him and then turned back toward Hanamiya, who was still in his clingy embrace.  “He’s normally the host, but he was requested tonight.”

“Requested?” Hanamiya found his voice, raising thick eyebrows.

“For sex.”

“Nagisa-kun!”

“I didn’t say fuck this time.” Nagisa detached himself from Hanamiya and skipped over to the bar.

“So…is this a brothel?” Hanamiya blinked, looking around what appeared to be a normal bar, save for the homosexual couples making eyes at each other.

“No, not exactly.” The bartender picked up a glass and wiped it with a towel.  “In addition to liquid refreshment,” he held the glass up, “we provide rooms for happy couples looking to copulate in a judgement-free zone.”

“Geddit? Café _Free!_ ” Nagisa chimed in.

“Indeed.” Rei adjusted his glasses.

“And, if the happy couple is an unhappy single, we also provide that service.” The blond grinned at him.  “So, how about it? Are you alone?”

Was he alone?  Yes. Yes he was.  

“I’m not with anyone,” Hanamiya answered.

“Haru-chan is busy, but you can have your pick of anyone else.” Nagisa bounded forward and took Hanamiya’s hands in his.  “You can request me, but I’m a Neko.”

“Neko…?” Hanamiya blinked in confusion.  What did a cat have to do with anything?

“He means, during sexual intercourse,” Rei blushed and cleared his throat, “he prefers to be on the receiving end.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“I-”

“Yeah, I could tell by looking that you were, too,” Nagisa interrupted him.  “Too bad I’m not a Switch. You’re cute.”

Switch. Neko. What was this place?

“Ooh! But you know who just started his shift?” Nagisa ran over to the stairs and cupped his hands around his mouth.  “Mako-chan!!” He called.

Mako-chan?

“Shut up!” Came an angry reply.

“Not you, Haru-chan!” The blond gave a slight pout.  “Mako-chan! You have a customer!”

“Who’s Mako-chan?” Hanamiya asked, warily eyeing the top of the stairs.

“He’s our best Tachi,” Nagisa said and then brought a finger to his lips. “Actually, Sou-chan is really good, too. Maybe it’s a tie. You know, the other day I had them bo-”

“Makoto-senpai is one of your options,” Rei interjected. “You are welcome to refuse, but you look like you could use some…cheering up.”

He could.  And if that meant losing his virginity to a prostitute at some club in Nichoume, so be it. He wasn’t with Kiyoshi anymore. That guy was never going to make a move. It was better this way.

“So, what’s your name?” Nagisa asked, returning from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

Hanamiya didn’t want to give his full name.  He didn’t want this getting back to anyone.  Though, it was curious that his chosen lover for the evening had the same given name.

“Makoto.”

“Wow, really?!” Nagisa’s magenta eyes grew impossibly large.  “It’s like it’s fate or something!”

“Nagisa-kun…” Rei sighed.

“What’s fate?” Another voice joined in and Hanamiya turned toward the source. A tall man stood at the foot of the stairs.  He had sandy-blond hair and the most beautiful olive green eyes.  There was a gentle smile on his lips that reminded Hanamiya of Kiyoshi, but he banished the thought.

“Ah, Mako-chan!” Nagisa bounced over to him.  “Your customer is also Mako-chan.”

“He is?” He looked over at Hanamiya and the shorter man felt his pulse quicken. Makoto – the other Makoto – was hot. He had broad shoulders and that smile, when directed at you, was brighter than the sun.  Hanamiya felt like he needed to shield his eyes.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Makoto-kun.” He chuckled and Hanamiya’s heart skipped a beat.

“L-Likewise.” He cursed himself for stammering.

“Shall we head upstairs or would you care for a drink first?” Makoto asked, gesturing toward the bar.

“Let’s…go upstairs.”

“Attaboy!” Nagisa giggled and held his cheeks.  “I just _knew_ you’d like our Mako-chan.”

The walk up the polished wooden steps was somewhat uncomfortable, though it gave Hanamiya a lovely view of Makoto’s ass.  The guy was built and good-looking.  He could do worse for his first time.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Makoto led him down a long hallway. They walked by a room where the unmistakable sounds of love-making could be heard.  Hanamiya swallowed and looked away, following Makoto into a room two doors down.

The first thing Hanamiya noticed was the large, king-sized bed in the center of the room, taking up most of the floor space.  The second thing he noticed was the amazing amount of orca paraphernalia, from posters to stuffed toys, keychains to pencil cases.

“You, uh,” Hanamiya glanced around the room.  “You got a thing for killer whales?”

“Oh.” Makoto blushed and Hanamiya felt his heart skip a beat again.  “Those are all gifts from my regulars,” he explained. “They sorta liken me to an orca.”

Hanamiya felt his gaze drawn to the other man’s crotch and he barely heard the other’s chuckle as he ogled him through his pants.

“So, Nagisa said you’re a Neko?” Makoto asked and Hanamiya tore his eyes away from the taller man’s hidden private parts.

“Er, yeah, I mean, I guess.”

He mentally slapped himself.  Yeah, just out yourself as a virgin first thing.

“Is this…” Makoto paused, eyes softening.  “Is this your first time?”

“Yeah, so?” Hanamiya looked away from him, folding his arms over his chest. “What’s the matter? You don’t do virgins or something?”

“No, that’s not it.”

He turned back to face Makoto, surprised at how the other wasn’t opposed.

“I’ve sort of got a reputation for being gentle, so…” He scratched the back of his head and blushed.

Hanamiya wondered if all seasoned prostitutes blushed so easily or if it was just Makoto.

“Well, let’s get to it.” He walked over to Makoto’s bed and plopped down.

“I’ll be gen-”

“Yeah, yeah. Just get to the good stuff.”

Losing his virginity had just sort of turned into a big thing.  He could have lost it a number of times by now, but he was waiting for his airhead of a boyfriend.  Ex-boyfriend, he reminded himself again.  Kiyoshi probably never wanted that kind of relationship with him. He was the kind of guy who dated whoever confessed to him.

_‘I was planning on waiting until I got married.’_

_I_ got married.

Not we.

He’d never planned on it going beyond this.  Kiyoshi was just too nice a guy to break it off with him earlier.

Hanamiya snapped his eyes open.  Makoto had removed his shirt and was kissing down his chest, sucking on his pale skin. He shouldn’t be thinking about Kiyoshi right now.  He was finally getting what he wanted.  He closed his eyes again as Makoto removed his pants, peppering the inside of his thighs with light kisses.

“Mm…” Hanamiya hummed.

It was strange to have another man’s fingers in your ass.  Of course, Hanamiya knew it would be uncomfortable.  But Makoto was good at it, at least.  He managed to find something inside of him that felt really, really good.  In fact, he’d very nearly lost it right then and there.  But he’d already admitted that he was completely inexperienced.  He didn’t need to add, ‘Got off on a guy’s fingers’ to the list of this evening’s embarrassments.

Makoto slipped his fingers out and braced himself on the mattress, a hand on either side of Hanamiya’s head.

“Is it okay to continue?” He asked, olive green eyes dark, yet soft. Hanamiya didn’t trust his voice, so he nodded.  Makoto reached over toward the nightstand and pulled the drawer open.  Then he heard the sound of a wrapper crinkling.

This was it.

He was going to lose his virginity.  Finally.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Makoto breathed and then he was entering him.

It didn’t hurt, exactly.  There was a tremendous amount of pressure and a slight sting, but it didn’t hurt.  But now Hanamiya knew why Makoto’s regulars associated him with a big ass whale.

Hanamiya gripped at his arms, breathing through his nose as he tried to relax his lower half.  

He’d done it.  He’d lost his virginity to another man.  But not the man he’d expected to lose it to.

He pictured what it should have been like, with Kiyoshi over him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and making love to him.

“Are you alright?” Makoto asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  “Did I hurt you?”

“No, I-” but Hanamiya stopped.  His voice sounded strange.

“I tried to be gentle.” The taller man cupped his face.  “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“I’m not-”

But he was.  Hot tears were pouring down his cheeks.

“I can stop, if you-”

“No,” Hanamiya said, taking in a shuddering breath.  “Keep going.”

“But, Makoto-kun-”

“Call me Makoto.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck. “And…tell me you love me.”

“I…I love you, Makoto,” he said and bent down, kissing Hanamiya’s neck.  

He felt fresh tears flowing and buried his face in Makoto’s shoulder.

“Me, too…Teppei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prostitute!Nagisa gives me life. I love him. (I probably put too much of him in this, but whatever!)
> 
> FYI (I put context clues, but):
> 
> Neko: prefers receiving (but that's not always the case)  
> Tachi: prefers giving (but that's not always the case)  
> Switch: openly likes either position  
> (A Neko isn't always an Uke and a Tachi isn't always a Seme, but let's just say, in this fic anyway, they are)
> 
> Nichoume is a famous gay district in Shinjuku.


	20. #39 Aka>Mido<Taka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #39 Double Penetration  
> with Akashi and Takao inside Midorima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, Takao and Midorima are in a serious relationship and there's some past stuff with Akashi and Midorima (like, they "dated" (read: "held hands") in middle school or something, haha)
> 
> Enjoy!

“C’mon, Shin-chan,” Takao whispered breathlessly against his lover’s ear.  “This is what you wanted right?”

“Perhaps we should wait until Shintarou is truly ready,” Akashi said from his place, kneeling on their bed.

“But you’re ready, aren’t you, Shin-chan?” Takao was behind him, sitting with his back against the headboard and the taller man in his lap.  He was already inside him and felt the other squeeze tighter around him as he kissed his shoulder.  “You said you wanted this, didn’t you?”

“Ta…kao…” He gasped and then bit his lip as the dark-haired man reached around and teased his nipples.

“None of that, Shin-chan,” he tutted.  “The Great Akashi Seijuurou knows we’re together. Hell,” he snorted, “He’s watching us fuck right now.”  Midorima moaned low at that.  “Just call me like you normally do.”

The green-haired man paused for a moment, eyes darting over to the redhead before slipping closed.

“Kazu…” He let out an airy moan.

“Good boy.” Takao smiled and pinched his nipples for good measure.  “Now, are you ready for more?” He thrust his hips up and bit his lip to keep from chuckling as the taller man squirmed.  It wasn’t often that Takao was the one to fuck his boyfriend, but when he did, he made sure to make the most of it. Midorima always enjoyed what they did, but it would usually be a while until they switched again.

“If you’ve changed your mind, Shintarou-” Akashi began, but Midorima interrupted him, eyes glazed and face tinted pink.  His glasses were off, removed earlier while Takao had prepared him, and with his vision impaired, he was always a little more honest.  At least, that’s what Takao noticed, anyway.

“I…I’m ready.” Midorima swallowed and then stiffened as Takao reached his hands under his knees and held them up, spreading his legs wider.

“When Kazunari asked if I’d be interested in joining the two of you in bed, he mentioned that you wanted both of us,” he paused, crimson eyes flashing, “I just didn’t realize he meant at the same time.”

“Enough…Akashi…” Midorima was blushing.  Takao could tell without looking.

“Shin-chan said he missed your Teiko days-”

“Kazu!”

“-said he wished he’d taken you up on your offer back then.”

“My offer?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Apparently your other self propositioned him.” Takao snickered. “What a naughty kid.”

“Odd. I have no recollection of that.” The redhead rubbed his chin.

“Hmm…maybe it was just a wet dream-”

“Takao!”

“Kazu,” Takao corrected. “Now, are we going to talk or are we going to fuck?”

“My, your boyfriend has a way with words, Shintarou.” Akashi chortled.

“Shut up.” Midorima’s face was bright red.

“Let’s get on with it,” Takao fake-whined, bouncing his hips, causing the taller man to writhe in his lap.  “Lube up, Akashi.”

“Being as we are engaging in such an intimate act, I think it would be deemed acceptable for you to address me by my given name.”

“Geez, he talks like that even in bed?” Takao blinked in surprise and then laughed.

“How should I know?” Midorima grunted, annoyed, but squeezing around him again.

“Anyway, that’s fine,” Takao said.  “But Seijuurou is too long, so let’s go with…Sei-chan?”

“Very well.”

“Will you two get on with it?” Midorima growled.

“We’d better hurry, Sei-chan.” Takao brushed his lips against Midorima’s shoulder.  “Shin-chan is getting impatient.”

Akashi reached over for the lube Takao had used to prepare Midorima earlier. He rolled a condom onto his length and applied a generous amount of the viscous liquid.  There was no need to skimp.  He poured extra on his fingers and slid two into Midorima’s entrance, alongside Takao’s erection.

It felt weird to say the least.  

The taller man didn’t say anything, but Takao felt him shake slightly at the added pressure.  He kissed the side of his neck and whispered sweet, encouraging words in his ear, all mocking gone from his tone.

Akashi continued to prepare him and Takao wondered if the redhead had been in this position before.  He seemed to know what he was doing.

“Shintarou,” he said and slipped his fingers out.  “I’m going to enter now.”

“Just…do it.” Midorima looked away, cheeks pink.

Takao peeked over his boyfriend’s shoulder and watched as Akashi pressed the head of his cock against Midorima’s already stretched entrance, the skin flushed there.  Suddenly the heat around him tightened and Takao almost couldn’t breathe.

“Shin-chan…” Takao ground out through clenched teeth.  “Relax, Baby, relax…” he tried to make his voice sound soothing.  “It’s okay.” He kissed his neck again and gave the underside of his thighs a squeeze, his hands still holding his legs open.  “Just breathe, okay?”

“A-Ah…!” Midorima cried out once Akashi was fully inside him.

“Are you hurt?” The redhead asked, concern flickering in his eyes.  Takao hadn’t thought about this hurting his boyfriend.  He knew it would be hard on him, but it was what the bespectacled man had wanted.  If Akashi hurt him…

“I’m…f-fine…” He stammered, body tense.  “Just…s-so f-full…”

“Yeah,” Takao whispered in his ear.  “We’ve got you completely stuffed, huh, Shin-chan?”

Even though Midorima usually pretended that he hated dirty talk, Takao knew that it actually turned him on.

“How’s it feel, Shin-chan?” he continued, lips brushing against the other’s skin as he spoke.  “Our cocks are inside you. Sei-chan’s and mine.”

“Kazu…” Midorima moaned.

“You’re so tight, Baby, so fucking tight.” Takao nipped at his earlobe. “Fuck, you’re so hot and tight. Can we move? Can we mess you up?”

“Kazunari.” Akashi’s voice sounded strained.  “Do you always tease him this way?”

“Don’t let his grumpy face fool you.” Takao beamed. “He loves it.”

“I see.” The redhead smirked, sweat beading on his brow, probably from the tremendous effort he was exerting to keep himself from moving.  “But I assure you,” he looked at Midorima and then back at Takao.  “The look on his face is far from grumpy.”

“Oh, shit…” Takao sucked in a breath.  “I knew I should have taken the front. I wanna see Shin-chan’s face when his ass is stuffed full of two cocks.”

“Kazu…!” Midorima arched his back and an amazing amount of precum dribbled down his length.  “Damn it…move!”

“You heard the man,” Takao said to Akashi before he removed his hands from under his boyfriend’s legs, one reaching up to pinch a nipple and the other wrapping around Midorima’s arousal.

“Indeed.” Akashi pulled out just a bit and Takao felt it.  It was strange, but it felt good.

“O-Oh…!” Midorima arched his back again.

“Shintarou, did that-”

“ _MOVE!_ ” He screamed.

Both Akashi and Takao’s eyes went wide.  The redhead was the first to recover, flashing his ex a smirk.

“Very well.”

Their movements were sloppy, Akashi being the only one with any leverage, but they moved together.

“Why…the hell…” Takao began, gasping as he thrust up into his boyfriend, “didn’t we…try this…sooner?” he asked.

“Shut…up…Kazu,” Midorima replied before throwing his head back. “Shit!”

“Ooh…Shin-chan’s…cursing!”

“Shintarou…you’re pulling us in,” Akashi, who had been mostly quiet since they started moving, spoke in a low voice.  “You’re pulling us both in…so greedy…”

“And now…Sei-chan’s…talking dirty?!” Takao’s breath hitched.  “Fuck…I’m not gonna last.”

“I’m…close, as well.” Akashi grunted.

“Shin-chan.” Takao started fisting his lover’s erection in time with their thrusts.  “Are you close? Are you going to cum with two cocks inside you?”

“Kazu…I…I’m _so close_.” Midorima whined and Takao knew he was chasing it.

“Fuck, Shin-chan,” Takao moaned in his ear.  “Your ass is so fucking tight around us. You’re so beautiful. Shit, just…I’m gonna cum.”

“K-Kazu…!” Midorima arched his back, cumming in hot spurts on his stomach, some splashing on Akashi’s chest.  

Suddenly it was amazingly tight inside him and Takao lost it, too, barely hearing Akashi’s shout of completion across from him.

They were very still after that, Takao resting back against the headboard, Midorima limp like a ragdoll in his lap, and Akashi with his face buried in the crook Midorima’s neck.

Takao was the first to speak, of course.

“Fuck.”

Akashi chuckled.

“Well put.”

“That was…” Midorima began, eyes still closed.

“Amazing?” Takao finished for him.

“Yes.”

There was a moment of silence.

“So.” Takao pursed his lips.  “Same time next week?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sin.  
> That was pretty steamy, right? Maybe? I dunno...I'm tired, haha.


	21. #45 AkaFuri II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #45 Telling each other a kink and doing them  
> I've actually already done #45 for them (see chapter 13) so I just had fun with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll tell you right now, there's no smut in this chapter. But it's pretty funny.
> 
> I haven't read the book that Furi checks out, but I'm familiar with its contents.  
> (see the ending notes for the book title)

As Furihata lay there, bangs plastered to his sweaty forehead and chest heaving, he thought back to how he’d ended up in this position, arms tied above his head and a blindfold over his eyes.

It had all started with a book.

Because being a ‘kept man’ just wasn’t something Furihata Kouki could do – it was too boring! – he decided that, in addition to coaching mini-basketball again, he was going to volunteer at the local library.  He was on the library committee in high school, so, with his impressive resume – and an amazingly large donation of books from the Akashi Group – he secured the voluntary, unsalaried position as Assistant to the Head Librarian.

His duties were minimal: help the volunteers at the front desk check out books when there was a line, put checked-in books back in their proper place on the stacks, and read books to children three times a day for Storytime.

He was in the middle of putting books away, when he spotted something that didn’t belong in his section.  He was currently in Asian History and Humanities and the last book on his cart looked new.  The cover had a simple design, a gray necktie, and the title, with the author’s and translator’s names just below.

Furihata wondered if it was a book on the proper way to tie a Windsor knot. Perhaps Akashi would be interested in it.  His husband was always wearing ties for work.  But, as he read the title, he wondered if there were fifty ways to do such a thing.

With a shrug, Furihata placed the book on his cart and wheeled it over to the next section.  He’d simply check it out and read it when he got home.

It wasn’t unusual for the brunet to take several books home with him.  He absolutely loved reading and, despite their rather prodigious library they had at home, he always seemed to find something new during his shift that he just ‘had to read.’

He was surprised, however, when the woman behind the counter paused on one of his books.  It was the one with the necktie.  She stared at it, blinking a few times.  Perhaps she recognized it.

“Have you read it?” Furihata asked, trying to fill the awkward silence.

“Oh.” She cleared her throat and finished scanning his remaining books.  “Ah. Yes.”

“Is it any good?” He cocked his head to the side.

The woman’s face turned bright red and she nodded, eyes downcast.

“Good.” Furihata smiled.  “I was hoping maybe my husband could learn a few things from it.”

The woman nearly choked.

“Are you alright?” He asked, reaching out toward her.

“Just fine, Akashi-san.” She began putting the books in his canvas bag he’d brought just for that purpose.  “So, you want your husband to read it, as well?” she asked, still not looking at him.

Well, if the book had fifty different ways of tying one’s tie, it might make having to wear a suit every day a little more fun.

“Yes. I think he might be tired of doing it the same way every morning.”

Furihata walked out of the library wondering just why the woman ran back into her office after she’d finished checking him out.  But he shrugged his shoulders.  Her face was red and she’d been coughing a bit.  Perhaps she was getting sick.

He took a few more steps before he heard his phone’s message alert.  He fished his cellphone out of his pocket and his heart skipped a beat when he saw his husband’s contact picture smiling up at him.  He smiled back and swiped to unlock his screen.

_‘Good evening, Kouki. Have you completed your work for the day?’_

Furihata chuckled.  His husband was always so polite, even in texts.

 _‘Yes.’_ He managed to type back while hiking his heavy bag of books higher on his shoulder.

_‘Excellent. I should be home in less than two hours. I have one last meeting, however, it doesn’t begin for another forty-five minutes.’_

_‘Sei, are you texting me because you’re bored?_ ’ Furihata replied, stopping so he could type it all out.

_‘Perhaps.’_

The brunet laughed and he heard his phone beep again.

 _‘Have you brought half the library home with you again?’_ Came Akashi’s next message.

 _‘Only a tenth of it.’_ Furihata shook his head.

_‘Anything I might want to read? I do have the time.’_

Furihata thought of the book on fifty knots.  He pulled it out of his bag.  It was then that he noticed the odd title.  Were different knot techniques called shades?  He shrugged and snapped a picture of the cover before sending it to his husband.

_‘What’s this, Kouki?’_

_‘Something I thought you might be interested in.’_ The brunet typed back.

_‘I’ll purchase an electronic copy. Thank you, Kouki. You’re always thinking of me.’_

Furihata blushed.

_‘I hope it gives you some ideas. Maybe we can try some tonight after you get home?’_

He’d gone to a high school with a _gakuran_ uniform, so he never really needed to learn how to tie a Windsor knot. And his brother had fixed his bowtie for their wedding, so maybe this was something he and Akashi could learn together.

His phone beeped again.

_‘I look forward to it.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my~
> 
> The book with the necktie was Fifty Shades of Grey - an erotic romance novel by British author E. L. James that was super popular back in 2011/12. It involved James's take on BDSM.
> 
> I should probably read it eventually. It was, like, really popular, but...ah, whatever, lol.


	22. #57 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by sumeragishin.  
> #57 On A Plane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, KagaKuro~ This also features MuraHimu ^^
> 
> This one’s a bit of a teaser. #sorrynotsorry But I promise my next one will be another smut fest (maybe) XD

Eleven hours and thirty-five minutes.

That’s how long their flight was.

It wouldn’t have been so bad, really, if they hadn’t just experienced the most frustrating weekend of their young lives.

Approximately seventy-two hours earlier, Kagami and Kuroko walked into LAX, ready to return to Japan for a nice weekend of reconnecting and streetball with their friends.  With both of them attending college in Los Angeles, it was hard to get together with the others often.  Though they seemed to run into Himuro and Murasakibara all the time.

In fact, they had ended up seated next to that very pair on the flight over.

Between Murasakibara’s whining at the flight’s poor selection of snacks and lack of legroom and Himuro’s inability to realize he was singing along _loudly_  with the music playing through his earbuds, it wasn’t exactly the most comfortable or relaxing of flights.

But, it only got worse from there.

Akashi had paid for their accommodations – and the flight, as well – and each couple had a lovely suite.  The suites, however, were connected to the room adjacent on one side.

And, just who do you think was rooming beside Kagami and Kuroko?

Why, none other than Himuro and Murasakibara, of course.

Two days.

Two. Whole. Days. Of…

_“Taiga, we should watch this movie. I already put it on the bill.”_

And

_“Kuro-chin, Kaga-chin, is there anything left in your mini-fridge? I ate everything in ours.”_

And then there were the times when they weren’t in the same room.

_“Fuck, Atsushi…yes, yes, yes!”_

Kagami couldn’t take it anymore.  It was bad enough that his ‘brother’ had successfully interrupted his and Kuroko’s alone time at every turn, but now it was like they were fucking extra loud on purpose.

Though, Kagami had to admit, it was cute when Kuroko, in his soft voice, complained of Himuro’s constant “cock-blocking.”

The redhead chuckled to himself and shook his head.  They were on the flight back now.  Six hours into their eleven hour and thirty-five minute flight back to Los Angeles.

In an attempt to keep everyone together longer, Akashi had purchased them a redeye home, though, Kagami was pretty sure they were going to get back before they left.  It was always hard to tell with time zones.  But, either way, he was skipping his morning class.

The plane was a large one with double seats on each side and middle row that was four seats across.  So, of course, they were seated in the middle beside Cock-blockers One and Two.  Himuro was on one side and Kuroko was on the other, leaving Kagami crammed next to Murasakibara.  The giant had his legs bent, his knees pulled up to his chest in an attempt to get comfortable.  He’d fallen asleep that way, his head lolling to the side and eventually resting on top of Kagami’s.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko’s voice interrupted his agony.

“Yeah?” He looked over, some of Murasakibara’s violet hair falling into his eyes.

“We should use the restroom,” he said, big blue eyes staring up at him.

It _had_ been a while.

“Sure. Okay.” Kagami gave a stretch and cracked his neck, pushing the taller man off of him and causing him to fall over onto an equally unconscious Himuro.

“Atsushi…not now…” the older man mumbled and then began softly snoring again.

Kagami rolled his eyes and turned back toward his boyfriend.

“You first?”

Kuroko shook his head.

“But you’re on the end-”

“I’m going to go to the bathroom now.”

“But you just said-”

“In two minutes, I want you to follow after me, Kagami-kun.”

The redhead blinked.

“What?”

“It’s been too long,” Kuroko said, his face not giving anything away.

“Kuroko, what are you-”

“Remember Himuro-san’s boast about his and Murasakibara-kun’s joining of the Mile-High Club?” he asked, face still serious.

Mile-High Club.  Where had Kagami heard that before?  Right, that was what people called it when they…

He froze.

Kuroko didn’t mean he wanted to…on a plane?  With all these people?

“Two minutes, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said and stood up. He took a step and then looked over his shoulder. “I’ll be waiting.”

Kagami fidgeted in his seat.  Kuroko wanted to have sex in the airplane’s bathroom.  The logistics alone were mind-boggling. Like, how would they both even fit in there? And what about lube? It’s not like they could bring liquids through security.  And what if someone heard them? Or saw them come out together?

The two minutes passed too quickly.

Now Kagami was walking toward the bathroom.  He noted that most of the passengers were sound asleep, but that still didn’t calm his nerves.

He and Kuroko had a healthy sex life.  In fact, not doing it during the long weekend had been torture.  But to do it now when they were so close to home. It just didn’t seem like a good idea.

And that’s what he was going to tell his boyfriend.  He would say that he was honored that he would go this far, but they should really wait until they got home.

That’s what he was planning to say.

That is, until he opened the bathroom door and saw Kuroko, naked from the waist down, seated on the tiny counter with his legs spread wide.

Kagami swallowed as he took in the sight before him.  Kuroko was hard and, with the way his hips were angled, Kagami could see that his entrance was wet.

Wait.

“Where did you-”

“I bought some at the airport,” Kuroko answered, holding up a small packet of lubricant.

Sometimes Kagami really loved Japan.

“There’s just enough left.” The shorter man bit his lip and handed over the torn packet.

Kagami took it and, after making sure the door was locked behind him, he began unbuttoning his pants, which proved quite difficult to do with only one hand.  He growled in frustration.  Then he felt small, cool hands on his face.

“Let me,” Kuroko breathed.

It was a tight squeeze, fitting the two of them in the bathroom, but that just meant they had to get closer.

Kagami pushed his hips forward in order to make it easier for Kuroko to undo his pants.  Soon they were around his ankles, his underwear quickly following.  Seeing his boyfriend in such a state had sparked his arousal, but he wasn’t quite there yet.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko panted against his ear as he took his half-hard cock into his smaller hands.  “Make it big for me, okay?”

The redhead shuddered.  Kuroko didn’t have a filthy mouth, but it was just the way he _said_ things.  Kagami closed his eyes as his boyfriend worked him, stroking him until he was fully erect.

“Kuroko,” he began, unsure what he was even going to say.

“Hurry.” His boyfriend wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him even closer.

Kagami poured the last of the lubricant out of the packet and tossed it into the waste basket –though it took a few times to get it past the metal lid. Then he slicked himself up, hissing at the sensation of skin on skin. But then he froze.

They didn’t have a condom.

“Kuroko-”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s a long flight.” Kagami was having second thoughts again.  He wanted nothing more than to thrust into his lover’s tight heat, fuck him until his normally quiet boyfriend woke up every sleeping passenger on their flight.  But to do it without a condom and then have him stuck in his already uncomfortable airline seat for another five hours…that wasn’t fair.  “Kuroko-”

“Does Kagami-kun have one?” He was staring up at him, his stoic blue eyes darker than usual and his pupils dilated.

“I don’t think I-”

Then there was a knock on the door.  Kagami stiffened and he felt Kuroko move to peer over his shoulder, as though he was checking to make sure the door was still locked.

After a moment of silence, another knock came, just as insistent as the first.

“J-Just a,” Kagami began, his voice cracking.  He cleared his throat and tried again. “Just a minute.”

But the person knocked again, harder this time.

Kagami stepped away from Kuroko and pulled up his pants.  He felt his boyfriend’s hands come over his, trying to stop him.

“Let me just see what’s up.” Kagami whispered. Maybe the captain had turned on the fasten seatbelts light or whatever it was called.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko stared him down. “Make them go away.”

He couldn’t be sure, but Kagami thought he’d heard the person laugh on the other side of the door.

With a sigh, he turned and opened the door a crack, using his larger body to block Kuroko’s from view.

“Yes?”

“I thought you might want this.” It was Himuro.  He smiled and held something up, slipping it through the crack. Kagami took it instinctively, his eyes never leaving his ‘brother’s.’  “Try not to wake up the entire cabin, hmm?” Himuro said with a wink before he walked away.

“What did Himuro-san want?” Kuroko asked once Kagami had locked the door and turned to face him again.

“Oh.” Kagami looked at what the older man had handed him and then blushed. “Fucking hell…” he cursed and held it out for Kuroko to see.

It was a condom.


	23. #21 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ice_flow.  
> #21 Clubbing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt like I needed to make up for the last one ;)

Kagami had been to plenty of clubs in his life.  Mostly due to the fact that his ‘brother’ was a major player on the scene and, as his trusty wingman – like he needed one – Kagami tagged along, moving awkwardly alone in the middle of the dance floor with Himuro’s target’s friend – as a distraction.

But now that they were older – and legal, thank you very much, Himuro Tatsuya – Kagami rarely went clubbing, unless it was for someone’s – Himuro’s – birthday.

So, it came to him as a quite a surprise when Kuroko had suggested it one night.

“What?”

“I just thought it might be nice if Kagami-kun and I went out.” His boyfriend looked up at him, light blue eyes unwavering.

“Did Tatsuya put you up to this?”

“Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun will not be there.”

“So…” Kagami drew his brows down and lifted his chin, fixing Kuroko with a suspicious look. “You thought of this all by yourself?”

“I’m certain you don’t mean to insult my intelligence, Kagami-kun,” the shorter man began, the only sign of his annoyance a slight twitch of his lower left eyelid, “but I am capable of planning an evening out.”

“Kuroko, I didn’t-”

“Your morning class is cancelled tomorrow, yes?”

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Then there’s no excuse.” Kuroko turned and walked into their closet. He popped his head out a moment later. “We’re leaving in twenty minutes. I suggest you get changed.”

Despite them looking nothing alike and their mannerisms being completely different, Kagami could have sworn he saw Himuro standing before him.

With a sigh, he walked over to join his boyfriend and pick something to wear.

Kuroko was wearing a light blue satin shirt and dark slacks.  It was completely different from his usual college attire – one of Kagami’s t-shirts over sweatpants with a hoodie – and it suited him.  Kagami wore his pinstriped suit, sans the jacket, and a red button up.  He left the top three buttons undone and caught sight of his necklace in the mirror, the chain glinting in the light.

He looked ridiculous.

“I’m going to change-”

“We’re going to be late, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said firmly.

Kagami wanted to argue, asking why it mattered if they were late, if they weren’t meeting anyone, but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes had him swallowing his words.

The club was packed.  Of course, it was a Thursday night and drinks were half off.

Even though they were of age in Japan, they still had a year to go until they could drink legally in Los Angeles – which was why it was handy having Himuro around – but they could still have a good time without it.

Though, Kagami usually needed a few sips of liquid courage before he would dare walk out onto the dance floor.  Too many bad memories of catching grenades for his older ‘brother.’

But when Kuroko took his hand and led him away from the bar, he followed helplessly behind.  Kuroko was acting strange tonight.  He was more of a homebody and often looked out of place when Himuro invited them out clubbing. But tonight, Kuroko was different.

“Kagami-kun,” he said breathlessly, barely audible above the thumping bass of the music, “Dance with me.”

Kagami was no longer the awkward, lanky, arms and legs too long for his body dancer he used to be.  He was confident in his skills now, though he rarely got to show them off.

He took Kuroko’s hand in his and pulled him close, pressing a hand to the curve of his back and grinding their hips together.  The shorter man let out a startled squeak and Kagami immediately took a step back.

“Sorry, was that too much?” he asked, voice nearly drowned out by the hook of the song.

“No.” Kuroko pressed his body against Kagami’s, straddling the taller man’s leg and rubbing against him.  “More.”

Kagami had never seen Kuroko like this before. Even in the bedroom, he was pretty reserved.  Then again, they’d only been doing that kind of stuff for a few months.

But this Kuroko in front of him.  This Kuroko who was practically riding his thigh as they moved together to the beat of the music.  This was new. And Kagami liked it.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko motioned for him to bend down.  Kagami liked how much smaller he was than him.  Of course, he wouldn’t dare call Kuroko ‘small’ to his face.  “Let’s get out of here.”

The redhead found himself frowning before he had a chance to stop it. Kuroko wanted to leave already? Was he tired of dancing?  Kagami was just getting into the groove of things.

“We can come right back,” Kuroko said.

Now Kagami was confused.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko sighed and stared up at him, unblinking.  Then he pressed closer and rubbed his now very obvious bulge against Kagami’s leg.  “Please?”

“Fuck.” Kagami said breathlessly.

Kuroko had been grinding against him and he’d gotten hard.  That was so fucking hot.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Kuroko nodded and they were off, weaving their way through sweaty bodies toward the exit.

“Do you want to go to the dorm?” Kagami asked once they were outside. They could still hear the music thumping through the metal doors.

“Too far.” Kuroko grabbed his hand and dragged him down the alley between the club and the restaurant next door.  “Let’s do it here.”

“Here?” Kagami looked at the trashcans and various puddles of unknown liquid reflecting the orange glow of the alley lights.  “This isn’t really the best-”

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko grabbed his boyfriend’s shirt and pulled him closer, falling back to rest against the brick wall.  “I want you.”

Kagami swallowed.  Kuroko’s pupils were blown and his cheeks were tinted pink.  He wasn’t sure what had gotten into the shorter man, but he needed to stop worrying about it and just let go for once.

“You want it now?” He purred, a hand slipping between them to palm his lover’s erection.  Kuroko moaned and threw his head back.  “You really are hard.” He chuckled. “Did rubbing up against me get you all hot and bothered?”

“Yes.” Kuroko stared up at him again, eyes softer than before and clouded. “But I’ve wanted Kagami-kun all night.”

“All night?” Kagami raised an eyebrow. “Is that why you took me here?” he asked. “Did you plan on seducing me from the beginning?” Kuroko nodded and Kagami had to stifle a groan.  “Fuck, Tetsuya.”

“Taiga,” the shorter man echoed and pulled him down for a kiss.  It was hot and wet and sloppy, just perfect for their setting.

Everything happened quickly after that.  Kuroko sinking down onto his knees.  Kagami trying to stop him, explaining that the ground was dirty, but giving up when he felt his lover’s lips wrap around his cock.

“Kuroko…enough…” Kagami moaned, threading his fingers in his boyfriend’s downy locks.

“Kagami-kun,” he said after he’d released him.

The redhead pulled him up and crushed their lips together, reaching to undo Kuroko’s pants, but finding them already open.

“Fuck,” he tore his lips away. “Were you playing with yourself?”

Kuroko grabbed Kagami’s wrist and directed his hand into the back of his pants.

“Preparing myself,” Kuroko corrected him and Kagami let out a shuddering breath as his fingers brushed against his lover’s wet entrance.

“When the hell did you-”

“Fuck me, Kagami-kun.” He released his wrist and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck.  “I can’t wait anymore.”

And Kagami didn’t want to keep him waiting.

Sliding into Kuroko’s deliciously warm body always felt amazing, but doing so while he had his boyfriend pushed up against the brick wall of the alley next to the club, well, that sent a little shiver of dangerous pleasure up Kagami’s spine.

“You’re…so tight…” he moaned into Kuroko’s neck.

“It’s Kagami-kun that’s big.”

“Keep talking…like that and I’ll…lose it,” Kagami grunted, finally all the way inside.  He rested his forehead against Kuroko’s and tried to regulate his breathing.

“Kagami-kun…move,” Kuroko panted. “ _Please_.”

He wasted no time, pulling out just a bit and sliding back in, setting a rhythm he was sure he could keep without dropping his boyfriend.  He found himself thrusting to the beat of the song, whatever it was, playing inside the club.

Kuroko wrapped his legs around his waist and buried his face in his shoulder, muffling his moans as Kagami slammed into him.

“I…want to hear you,” Kagami gasped out.

“Can’t.” Kuroko pulled back and failed to stifle a moan. “They’ll…they’ll hear.”

“I don’t care.” Kagami bent down and sucked on his neck, eliciting a pleasured cry.  “I want them to hear you.”

“Kagami-kun…” Kuroko moaned in earnest, fingers digging into Kagami’s shoulders.  “I’m so close, Kagami-kun…I’m…I’m cumming!” He threw his head back, his body stiffening as he reached his climax, a final shout of “Taiga…!” spilling from his lips before he shuddered.

“Tight…” Kagami groaned out and then followed after him, burying his face in Kuroko’s neck.  “Fuck…Tetsuya… _fuck!_ ”

They stayed like that for a moment, both trying to calm their racing pulses and uneven breathing.  Kagami’s legs were shaking from holding them both up, but he dared not move until Kuroko said it was okay.

Finally, they disentangled themselves from each other and began straightening their clothes.

“That was…intense,” Kagami said as he buttoned his fly. “What made you want to do it here?”

“That magazine you left out on the coffee table,” Kuroko answered simply.

“What?” He raised a split eyebrow.

“The page was dog-eared and I thought about Kagami-kun reading it and liking it and I liked it, too, so…” he stopped when he saw the look on Kagami’s face. “What is it?”

“That magazine. What was it called?”

“I believe it was Out & Proud.”

“Damn it.”  He knew exactly who had left that there. “Tatsuya…”

“What about Himuro-san?”

“Nothing.” Kagami sighed and offered Kuroko his hand. “Just trying to decide if I want to hit him or thank him.”

Kuroko gave a small smile and Kagami chuckled as they walked back into the club.


	24. #14 TakaMido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #14 Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TakaMido. Not MidoTaka.  
> (Either way, I love this pairing)  
> They're in college here.
> 
> I rewrote this a bunch of times and I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it, but...YOLO, as they say.  
> Also. I know, I know. You'll get your AoKise continuation, you guys.  
> I have to do these in some kind of order.

“Shin-chan, is it good like this?” Takao asked, his lips brushing against Midorima’s neck as his hand moved between his boyfriend’s legs.  They were both lying on their sides, Takao’s chest pressed up against Midorima’s back, one arm pillowing the taller man’s head, their fingers laced together, while his other hand gripped the end of the toy, thrusting it up into his lover’s entrance, his own neglected arousal straining against his pants and digging into Midorima’s lower back.  “Is it good? Am I hitting it?”

“Ta…kao…” Midorima shuddered and spread his legs wider, his fingers gripping at Takao’s.  “More.”

*~*

Takao liked to think he knew his boyfriend’s room pretty well.  They almost always used Midorima’s room to study and, even though Takao had his own room at the other end of the hallway, he spent more nights sleeping beside his boyfriend than he did beneath his own sheets.

So, when something new was added to the veritable plethora of lucky items and textbooks, Takao’s sharp eyes spotted it almost immediately.

“What’s that?” He asked as soon as he saw the box sticking out from behind a stuffed panda bear on the taller man’s shelf.

“Nothing.”

Takao might have let it go.  He might have taken a seat at Midorima’s low table and pulled his notes out of his bag. He might have even changed the subject. But after he saw the way his boyfriend’s cheeks had tinted the loveliest shade of light pink, he just _had_ to know what was in there.

“It’s not your lucky item for tomorrow,” Takao mused, pursing his lips.

Midorima looked over at him from the doorway.  He hadn’t moved since Takao had spotted the box.

“That box is much too small to fit a quilt.”

“I wasn’t aware that you-”

“Shin-chan.” Takao peered up at him with a grin. “We can play this game, if you want. Or we can cut to the part where I win and you tell me what’s in that box.”

The taller man opened his mouth and then closed it, eyes darting to the side.

“I suppose there isn’t a chance that you’ll let this go?” Midorima asked, finally looking him in the eye.

“Not even the slightest.” Takao beamed.

“Very well.” Midorima walked over to the shelf and pulled the box down.  It was cardboard and seemed rather ordinary with no distinct markings.

Takao thought for a moment that it might have been filled with No. 2 pencils or something equally as boring.

So, when Midorima opened the box and showed him what was inside, the shorter man was dumbfounded.  His mouth hung open as he stared at the item in the box.  Long. Orange. Silicone. Phallic.

“Shin-chan.” He finally found his voice. “Is that-”

“It is.” Midorima closed the box and brought it closer to his chest, his face bright red.

“How long have you-”

“It came yesterday.”

Yesterday.

Midorima’d had a sex toy for twenty-four hours and Takao was only just now seeing it.

He felt like he’d missed out on something.

“Have you already…?” Takao trailed off, eyes still on the box in his boyfriend’s hands.

“Yes.”

Again, Takao was speechless.

“While you were out with Kise and Himuro-san last night.” Midorima explained.

Takao could have slapped himself.  He was out singing karaoke when he could have been back at their dorm, watching his boyfriend pleasure himself with a vibrator.  Maybe even helping him?

But Midorima had purposely waited for him to be out of the apartment.

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” Midorima interrupted the thought before it had a chance to fully form.  “It’s not a replacement and,” he blushed, “It’s not because you’re lacking in any way.”

Takao stepped forward and closed the distance between them.

“Then why?” he asked, silvery eyes soft and imploring.

“I was wondering if it was just with you or...” Midorima swallowed. “If all penetrative sex was that pleasurable.”

Takao felt his cheeks heat up.  His boyfriend could be really direct sometimes.

“And,” Midorima added. “I was curious as to whether or not I could climax.” He cleared his throat.

He was looking up at Takao over the frames of his glasses, his face flushed and his lower lip caught between his teeth.

He looked so sexy.

“And.” Takao licked his lips. “What was your conclusion?”

“I…” Midorima’s blush darkened. “I don’t think I was doing it correctly.”

Takao’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Then.” He smiled. “Shall I help you out?”

*~*

And that was how Takao had ended up in his current position.

“Ta…Takao…!” Midorima tossed his head back.

“Shin-chan, you’re so sexy,” Takao murmured against his skin, his lips brushing his shoulder.  “Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are right now? Moaning while I fuck you with this toy?”

The taller man whined in the back of his throat.

“Does it feel better with me fucking you?” he pressed on. “Could your hand not move fast enough? Could you not get the right angle?”

“Takao…please…” Midorima arched his back.  “Take it out.”

The shorter man froze.

“Shin-chan, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No.” He turned to look at Takao over his shoulder. “I…I want yours.”

Takao sucked in a breath, eyes going wide.  Then he gave a slow smile.

“Well.” He pulled the toy out and reveled in the way his boyfriend shuddered, his ass twitching expectantly.  “I guess we have our answer.”


	25. #23 MiYuuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Chick2015  
> #23 Dirty Talk  
> (Miyuki x Tetsu from Daiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! It’s so long and most of it is humor.  
> Kuramochi makes an appearance because I can’t write Daiya fics without him.
> 
> I feel the need to remind everyone that I’m least comfortable writing the characters from Daiya because I don’t know them all that well. Please go easy on me!

“So, here’s the plan-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Kuramochi rubbed his temples.  Why was it always him?  Didn’t Miyuki have any other friends?

“C’mon, man, just hear me out.” The bespectacled man flashed a toothy grin and Kuramochi heaved a sigh, but nodded.  Over the years he’d learned that it was easier to just let Miyuki do whatever he wanted.

“Let’s hear it.”

“I’m going to fuck the captain.”

Kuramochi raised his eyebrows and blinked.

“You’re going to fuck yourself?” He gave his signature laugh. “Better buy yourself dinner first.”

“No.” Miyuki waved his hand in dismissal. “I mean our _ex_ -captain.”

“No way in hell.”

“But we’re practically dating.” The brunet rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his fists.  They were alone in the club room and they were _supposed_ to be studying.

“Inviting him into your room for midnight games of Shogi every other night isn’t what I’d call dating.”

“Well, did I tell you that he confessed?” Miyuki asked, looking quite pleased with himself.

Again, Kuramochi was dumbfounded.  He opened his mouth, but Miyuki continued.

“But that was two weeks ago and we still haven’t fucked.”

“Romantic.” Kuramochi snorted.

“I think Tetsu just needs a little push.” Miyuki chewed on his lower lip.

“ _Tetsu_?” the other man asked, surprised at the brunet’s casual use of their ex-captain’s nickname, but then he shook his head. “Listen, if Jun-san couldn’t get him to put out, hell, even _ask_ him out after two years, what makes you think a little push will-”

“Aha!” Miyuki wagged his finger and tutted. “I have a secret weapon.”  He pulled something out of his bag.  It was a little pink bottle with a heart-shaped stopper.

“And…what is that, exactly?” Kuramochi looked up at him, brows knit.

“A harmless aphrodisiac.” He beamed at him. “A couple drops of this in his green tea and he’ll be-”

“I want no part of this.” The other man stood up. “When they arrest you, don’t use me as your one phone call, okay?”

“Hey, c’mon. It’s not that bad.”

“You’re going to drug a man and then have sex with him.”

“Well, when you put it like that…”

“Miyuki…” Kuramochi whined, desperate to get away from the brunet and the entire situation.

“It’s not strong…it’ll just,” he paused, trying to find the right way to word it. “It’ll just put him in the mood.”

Kuramochi stared at him and then glanced down at the bottle.

“How do you know it’s not strong?” he asked. “What if it makes him sick?”

“Then I’ll try it on myself first.”

Once again, Kuramochi was astonished, but he sighed and picked up his books – clearly no studying was going to get done tonight – and looked Miyuki in the eye.

“I know there’s no sense in trying to talk you out of it.” He shook his head. “Just call me if that stuff makes you puke or something.”

“Will do.”

*~*

Miyuki had fully intended to follow his friend’s advice.  He was all set to take a sip or two of the aphrodisiac and spend the rest of the night in his room, seeing how it affected him.  What he didn’t expect was, after bringing the bottle to his lips, the door to his room being flung open.  He jumped and gasped, accidentally swallowing half the bottle and choking on the rest.

“Are you alright?” Yuuki was beside him in an instant, dropping the Shogi board he’d brought with him.

“I’m-” Miyuki coughed again and then wheezed. “I’m fine.”

The liquid still burned from having gone down the ‘wrong pipe.’  His throat hurt and his eyes were watering.  Plus, it had tasted awful.  He knew he should have grabbed a bottled water or something to wash it down.

“Are you sure?” The older man looked concerned.  

“Yeah.” The brunet sat up and cleared his throat.  It didn’t hurt quite as badly now.  He found the bottle on the ground by his foot.  It was completely empty, the last of the liquid a few drops beside it.

Well, there was five thousand yen out the window.

“If you’re sure…” Yuuki furrowed his brow and then reached over for his fallen Shogi board and bag of game pieces.  “Shall we play?”

Miyuki had completely forgotten that he’d agreed to play again tonight. Normally, this was their night off, but Yuuki had sent him a text about a new strategy he’d read up on and how he wanted to try it out as soon as possible.

“Um…” the brunet hesitated.  Apart from the slight burn in his throat, he felt fine.  The drink didn’t even work.  He should have known better than to buy something like that on the internet.

Yuuki was looking at him expectantly and he realized he hadn’t answered.

“Sure.” He smiled.  At least he was getting to spend more time with the object of his affection.  Maybe they’d even get to kiss more than once tonight. Hell, maybe Miyuki could even slip him the tongue.

Six moves into the game, Miyuki started to feel a little lightheaded. His hooded sweatshirt was suddenly stifling.

“Miyuki, are you not feeling well?” He heard Yuuki ask, but his voice sounded far away.

“S’hot,” the brunet complained and practically tore off the hoodie.  He tossed hit onto his bed and then fell back against it.  Thankfully, he was already sitting on the floor.  “Y’know, Tetsu,” his eyes slipped closed and his lips curled up. “You’re really fucking sexy.”

He heard the other man cough.

“Excuse me?”

“Yeah, like,” Miyuki sat up and looked him in the eye. “You’re so serious, but you’re really fucking built and shit.”

“Um…thank you.” The older man rubbed the back of his neck.  “You’re also…very attractive.”

“See? I knew you liked me.” He pulled at the front of his shirt. Even with the outer layer off, he was still hot.  “Kuramochi doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about.”

“What about Ku-”

“He was all like, Tetsu’s not gonna fuck you.” He pushed himself away from his bed and wiped off the sweat beading on his forehead.  “But,” he crawled forward, pushing the Shogi board to the side, “You wanna fuck me, don’t you?”

“Miyuki-”

“Please say you do, _Tetsu_ ,” he purred.

“Miyuki, are you sure you’re not-”

“I’m fine,” Miyuki insisted and then straddled the other man, taking him by surprise.  “I’m really horny,” he admitted as he grinded against Yuuki.  “I haven’t gotten any since I started chasing your ass.”

“My…ass?”

“Well, not your ass, _specifically_ ,” the brunet giggled. Giggled.  He felt lighter than air, but so, so hot.  “So, how about it?” He panted, gripping Yuuki’s shoulders as he rubbed himself against him. “Say you’ll fuck me,” he begged. “Take me to bed.”

“Miyuki…” the older man ground out. “We haven’t gone on a proper date yet and I haven’t-”

“Tetsu,” he interrupted, having no patience for him.  It was too hot.   _He_ was too hot.  And his pants were unbelievably tight.  He just wanted the other man to throw him onto the bed and fuck him.  “I promise you don’t have to court me, okay?”

“But I-”

“Fucking hell, just give me this cock.” Miyuki slid off his lap and scooched back so he was on his knees.  He unbuttoned Yuuki’s pants and pulled down the fly. “Ah, so it wasn’t just me.” He smirked up at him as he pulled his erection free from its confines.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“Shh, don’t apologize.” He blew against the hardened flesh and snickered as it twitched beneath his fingers.  “I’d be offended if you _didn’t_ get hard.”

“You…really want me?”

“Seriously?” Miyuki stared up at him, his lips centimeters away from his cock. “You’re asking me that _now_?”

“I want to make sure.”

Miyuki held back the urge to roll his eyes. His body was on fire and all he wanted was the other man’s cock inside him. His mouth. His ass. He didn’t care.

“Testu.” Miyuki’s mind was beginning to clear, though his body was still tingling. “I’ve wanted you for, like, two years.” He paused to lick a stripe up the underside of his erection. “I’m sure.”

“Then I won’t hold back.”

Suddenly, Miyuki found himself flat on the floor, staring up at the man above him.

“Tet-” But he was cut off by a pair of lips against his.  Yuuki’s tongue brushed against the seam of his lips, requesting entrance, which Miyuki so readily gave.  And then the older man was cupping him through his jeans.  “Fuck…!” he tore his lips away.

“Kazuya…”

“Tetsu.” Miyuki thrust up against the hand between his legs. “Stop teasing and fuck me.”

*~*

When Miyuki awoke an hour or so later, he was sore and satisfied, though his head hurt a little bit, but he knew what to blame for that.  He reached for his glasses and slipped them on, glancing at the man beside him.  He smiled at Yuuki’s sleeping face.  He looked just as tough as he did while he was awake.

Tough and rough.

He winced as he shifted on the bed.

Miyuki had planned on seducing the other man and then riding him within an inch of his life, getting him to beg for it and maybe even thrust up.  But what he got was so much better than that.

Yuuki was a fucking animal.  He’d left Miyuki clinging to him for dear life as he pounded him into the bed, the brunet brought to tears by the amount of pleasure he’d received.

It was unreal.

“I hit the jackpot.” He grinned and then reached for his phone. He quickly typed a text.

_‘Guess what.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘It’s about Tetsu.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Kuramochi…’_

_‘No.’_ And then. _‘I know. I heard you.’_

Well. That saved him the trouble of telling him, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know.   
> I'm so tired.
> 
> I hope you liked it!! ^^


	26. #44 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ice_flow.  
> #44 Loud Sex/Knowing Someone Can Hear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himuro is the worst. (I love him so much)  
> The flight referenced is from Chapter 22.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> MuraHimu plays a huge part in this. Just an FYI~

“Atsushi…fuck…! Fuck yes…YES!!”

Kagami was at his limit.  He understood his brother’s voracious appetite, but enough was enough.

It was the long break between the fall and spring semesters at their college in Los Angeles and all four of them had decided to take a trip together.  ‘Going now instead of spring break will be cheaper,’ Himuro had insisted.

And so, the four of them – Kagami, Kuroko, Himuro and Murasakibara – made arrangements to spend their vacation in Hawai’i.

“Are you sure your parents don’t mind you spending your break with me?” Kagami asked Kuroko while they were on the plane, thankfully seated in a separate row from the other two – they didn’t want a repeat of their [last flight](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/143461830307/57-kagakuro-please).

“They’re busy enjoying their childless second honeymoon,” Kuroko said and then turned to look up at him, a small smile on his lips. “Besides, they’ve already accepted that I’ve been married off.”

Kagami felt his cheeks heat up and he did his best to hide his goofy grin.

“Married, huh?” He covered his giddiness by coughing into his fist.

Kuroko hummed in agreement.  “Shall we make this our honeymoon, then, Kagami-kun?”

“I’d like that very much.” Kagami put his hand over Kuroko’s on the armrest and the shorter man rested his head on his shoulder.  They stayed like that for the rest of the flight, even ignoring the childish tantrum Murasakibara had thrown when the flight attendant had informed him that they were out of snacks.

No one else needed to know they knew him.

The resort they’d chosen had been an amazing deal – booked by Himuro, who promised he was a great bargain hunter.  It was exactly what they’d imagined a Hawai’ian resort would look like with lava rock sculptures, lush green vegetation planted everywhere, and colorful parrots in the lobby.

It was perfect.

Too perfect.

When you were dealing with Himuro Tatsuya, things were seldom _perfect_.  Though, if you asked any of his exes, they’d beg to differ.

And so, as the four were led up to their rooms, Kagami kept waiting for it, the catch that would explain why their rooms had been so cheap.

Were they actually staying in a broom closet? Or were they the hired help who would be paying for the rest of their stay by cleaning the pool? Or worse…

Were their rooms haunted?

But when Kagami walked into the room, he saw nothing wrong with it.  It was perfect.  It had a large bathroom with a soaking tub, sliding glass doors that led to a big balcony overlooking the ocean, and two double beds that looked long enough for even Murasakibara’s gargantuan frame.

Yes. It looked just perfect, except…

“Why did you get us a room with two beds?” Kagami asked and Kuroko cocked his head beside him.  “I mean, it’s nice to have the extra room, but-”

“Well, you didn’t expect the four of us to share, now did you?” Himuro raised an eyebrow as he breezed past him, setting his suitcase on the bed closer to the window. “ _Dibs_ , by the way.”

There it was.  There was the catch.

“Himuro-san,” Kuroko began, watching as Murasakibara dropped his bag by the door and flopped onto the closest bed face first. “We were not aware we’d be sharing a room.”

“Did you think I could get _two_ rooms for that price?” The older man asked and Kagami felt the vein on his forehead throb. “This room is plenty big enough.” He fell back onto the bed and pillowed his head with his arms. “Besides, if you’re worried about privacy,” he peeked his visible eye open, “there’s a divider we can put between the beds.

Kagami and Kuroko looked over at the bamboo divider that was clearly meant to be used solely as decoration.  Then they looked at each other and sighed.

So much for this being their honeymoon.

The lack of privacy, it seemed, didn’t bother Himuro and Murasakibara in the slightest. As soon as they’d said goodnight and turned the lights off, telltale creaking could be heard from the other side of the divider.

But it didn’t stop there.

“Oh, fuck…Atsushi…”

Kagami’s eyes flew open and he felt Kuroko shift beside to him.

“Yes…oh, right _there_!” A hitched breath. “Yes, yes, _yes_!”

“No, no, no…” Kagami groaned and scrubbed his face with his hands.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered, moving closer to him. “They’re-”

“I _know_ ,” he lamented.  “Just try to ignore it and go to sleep.”

“Yes! Deeper! F-Fuck…!”

“Muro-chin…so tight…”

Great. Not only did Kagami get to hear his brother’s usually loud voice, but now, without a wall between them, he could hear Murasakibara, too.

Just great.

 _This_ was how he wanted to spend his vacation.

“Four more days,” he muttered to himself and felt a puff of air against his chest as Kuroko laughed.

But, by the third night, Kagami had reached his limit.  He was so done.

He’d watched Himuro and Murasakibara flirt all through dinner, playing footsie under the table as the older man ate his food as lewdly as possible.

How does someone make eating [poi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poi_\(food\)) sexy? Seriously.

So, knowing what was coming when they retired for the night, Kagami planned on intervening before they could even start.  He just wasn’t sure how.

Luckily, he was given more time to think.

“Atsushi and I are going to soak in the tub for a bit,” Himuro said as he dragged his boyfriend into the ensuite bathroom. “Don’t wait up.” He winked and closed the door.

Kagami heard them turn on the water and he chewed his bottom lip.  Maybe Himuro would get it out of his system in the tub and they could finally get some sleep tonight.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kuroko grabbed his hand and pulled him toward their bed.  He’d already turned down the sheets and he was dressed in one of the Hawai’ian shirts Kagami had bought.  It was huge on him and went almost to his knees, the collar slipping to the side to reveal the pale skin of his shoulder.

“Kuroko-”

“We finally have some time alone.” Kuroko sat down on the bed and motioned for the taller man to follow suit.

“I’m sorry our honeymoon’s been spoiled,” Kagami said, lying on his side and pulling Kuroko down with him so they were face to face.  “I promise that, when we really get married, I’ll take you somewhere nice.” He paused, hearing a moan from the bathroom. “Nice and far away.”

Kuroko sighed. “I can’t take it anymore.”

“Me, either.” Kagami closed his eyes and nodded.

“I’m glad you agree.”

“Yes, I-” Kagami blinked. “What?”

“I want you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko snaked his arms around the taller man’s neck. He leaned forward and kissed him.  His boyfriend’s lips were soft and pliant, if not a little chapped from their days by the ocean.

“Kuroko…” he breathed and deepened the kiss.  He’d been so caught up on watching his brother flirt – and hearing him doing everything else – that he’d forgotten that it was his and Kuroko’s vacation, too.

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko pulled back, his face flushed and his eyes clouded. “Please…” He took Kagami’s hand and brought it to the hem of the oversized shirt. “Before they come back.”

That snapped Kagami back to reality.

They couldn’t do this here. Not when Himuro and his boyfriend could come out of the bathroom at any moment.  They’d just have to wait until-

“Don’t.” Kuroko said, his seemingly innocent visage slipping away. “We’ve spent the past two nights listening to them and it’s time for some payback.”

The redhead had forgotten how scary his boyfriend could be.

“I want you to fuck me, Kagami-kun.” His voice was still soft, but firm.  “Let’s give them a taste of their own medicine.”

Things moved quickly after that.  It was a mixture of an overflowing buildup of annoyance and pure desperation. Their clothes were flung to the floor and Kuroko was hastily prepared, each of them taking turns easing him open until one could get the damn condom wrapper open.

Finally, Kagami was sinking into his lover, letting out a hiss at the sensation of being engulfed by Kuroko’s tight heat.

“Kaga…mi-kun…” Kuroko said airily, relief evident on his face.  “Wanted this…needed this…”  He gripped the pillow with one hand and the sheets below him with the other.  “I want it hard.”

Kagami’s eyes widened.

“But what if I-”

“I want them to _hear_ me.”

And Kagami, it seemed, always gave Kuroko what he wanted.

He was thrusting into him, nearly bending the shorter man in half, his hands on the backs of Kuroko’s thighs, spreading his legs apart as he pushed his hips forward.

“Kagami…kun…ah…ah…!”

The sounds he was pulling from Kuroko’s lips were absolutely sinful.  Of course, he knew that the over-exaggerated noises were merely for payback, but part of Kagami had a feeling that his boyfriend was also a little more into it than usual.

But it could have been his imagination.

“Kaga…Taiga!  Oh, _Taiga_! Give me…more…ah!  I want all of your _huge_ cock!!”

Imagination or not, it was fucking hot.

“Kuroko…” he ground out, biting the inside of his cheek.  His lover was so tight, squeezing around him.  He was getting close.

“T-Taiga…I’m…I’m going to…” Kuroko fisted the sheets and arched his back.  “I’m cumming…I’m cumming… _Fuck_!”

Hearing his boyfriend curse and watching as he came untouched sent Kagami over the edge.  He let out a low moan, louder than normal, as he spilled into the condom.

He gingerly pulled out and collapsed beside Kuroko on the bed, trying desperately to pull in air.

“Shit...that was good.” He panted.

“Sounded like it.” They both turned when they heard the voice just on the other side of the divider. When had Himuro and Murasakibara come out of the bathroom?

“Tatsuya-”

“And I thought _I_ was loud.” Himuro snorted. “No wonder you two held off for so long.”

Did he think that they were always like that?

Wait.

Did that mean Himuro and Murasakibara were always that loud? Not just when they knew others were listening?

“Anyway, if you wouldn’t mind keeping it down, Atsushi and I are trying to see who can last longer and your moaning isn’t really making it easy.”

Kagami’s face lit up and, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kuroko’s do the same.

“We’ll try to keep quiet, too,” Himuro added and then there was the rustling of sheets and the sound of Murasakibara’s heavy breathing.

“I feel like we lost somehow.” Kagami hung his head.

“The sex was good, though.” Kuroko ducked his head and smiled, staring up at him with his big, blue eyes.

Well, Kagami couldn’t argue with that.


	27. #14 AoKise Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by...man, a bunch of people, actually.  
> The continuation of #14 Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The much anticipated continuation of Chapter 5.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it and it lives up to your expectations!

The movie started fifteen minutes ago, but Aomine didn’t care.  He’d much rather be alone with his naked boyfriend in the blond’s bedroom than in a stuffy movie theatre full of people anyway.

Besides, he’d thought of something he’d like to see much more than some cheap action flick…even if the chick on the poster _did_ have a huge rack.

“Ao…minecchi…” Kise squirmed on the bed, his fingers and toes gripping the sheets below him as Aomine teased his entrance with the tip of the sex toy.  It was huge, honestly, and when the tan man had found it under his boyfriend’s bed, he’d felt a little twinge of jealousy at its length, wondering if this was what his boyfriend had needed to be satisfied.

But when Kise told him that it had been a gag gift for his twentieth birthday, Aomine relaxed a bit.  But he still had to know.  Had Kise used it?  Had he enjoyed being stretched so widely?  Filled so deeply?

Then Kise admitted, with his face flushed, that he was unable to take all of it inside him.  Immediately, Aomine’s mind had flooded with images of his boyfriend, naked and panting on his bed, his legs spread wide as he desperately tried to get his ass to swallow the entire length of the sex toy.

And that’s how they’d ended up skipping the movie in favor of something else.

“A-Ao…mi…” Kise panted, body trembling as he peered down at the dark blue silicone phallus in Aomine’s hand.

“Shh…” The taller man placed a hand on the blond’s knee, his thumb brushing soothingly against the soft skin of his inner thigh.  “Relax, Baby.”

“Let’s switch positions and see how relaxed you are.” Golden eyes glared up at him and Aomine bit his lips to keep from chuckling.  One misplaced laugh and it was all over.

He’d already prepared Kise, the blond’s entrance nearly dripping.  He didn’t want to risk it, so he’d used a bit more lube than was probably necessary. But the toy was big.  Easily a _‘Little ‘Minecchi’_ and a half in length and just a hair wider.

Aomine prided himself on his girth, if he was honest.

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” He said and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s other knee.

“Okay.” Kise swallowed and let his knees hang open, his fingers still tangled in the sheets.  “Go ahead.”

Aomine pushed the head of the toy against Kise’s entrance, watching as it swallowed it centimeter by centimeter.  The blond began to shake and Aomine kissed his knee again, bending down and trailing his lips up the length of his inner thigh.

“Is…” Kise writhed and arched his back. “Is it in?”

“Not yet, Baby.” Aomine’s lips brushed against the sensitive skin, causing Kise to buck his hips, his own erection bouncing and hitting his stomach with a wet slap.  The taller man looked up and saw the pool of precum on his boyfriend’s stomach.

Maybe he was just as into this as Aomine was.

“Kise,” he breathed, mouthing his balls and making the other man jump again. “Does it feel good?”

“It’s…weird,” Kise admitted. “Feels fake.”

“Well, yeah.” Aomine chuckled, pushing it in further.

“O-Oh…!” The blond curled his toes and squeezed his eyes shut.  Aomine’s hand stilled.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked, moving so their faces were level.  He brushed Kise’s bangs from his eyes and cupped his cheek.  “Is it too much?”

“N-No,” Kise said, golden eyes opening slowly.  “Is it all in yet?”

“Almost.”

“Fuck.” Kise let his head fall back onto the pillows.

“Do you want me to stop?” Aomine asked, slightly disappointed, but more worried about the condition of his boyfriend’s body.

“No…don’t stop.” He propped himself up on his elbows and pushed down, taking in another few millimeters and clenching his teeth.  “I…I want it.”

Aomine nodded and moved back so he was kneeling between his legs again, one hand on Kise’s thigh, holding his leg open, and the other pushing the toy inside of him.  He watched as Kise’s ass twitched around it, knowing his insides were clamping down on it tight, halfway between squeezing it out and sucking it in.

He pushed in the last of it, only stopping when the base was flush against Kise’s cheeks.

“A-Aomine…cchi…” Kise gasped, his head thrown back.

“You’re amazing,” Aomine said, staring between his boyfriend’s legs.  “You took it all.”  He ran his hands up and down Kise’s thighs, his eyes dark as his boyfriend trembled beneath his touch.  “You wanna see?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kise pushed himself up onto his hands and Aomine could have imagined it, but he swore he could see the toy move inside him, pressing up against his stomach.  “Holy f-fuck…” Kise looked down and brought a shaky hand to touch the base, shuddering at the tiny bit of added pressure it caused.

“Is it good?” Aomine asked, palming his own erection through his jeans.  He’d gotten so hard watching Kise’s tight little ass swallow that thing.

“I’m so full.” Kise looked up at him through thick lashes, his pupils blown and his golden eyes dark like amber.  “Oh.” He glanced down at the taller man’s hand working his front.  “Aominecchi got excited, too?”

“Fuck yeah, I did.” Aomine growled and tore his hand away from his own crotch. “But I can’t exactly fuck you like this, can I?”

“No, but…” Kise rolled over, sucking in a breath as the toy started to slip out of him.  He got onto his hands and knees and pushed it the couple centimeters back inside, biting his lower lip, his brow furrowed and eyes closed.

“Shit.” Aomine watched with wide eyes as Kise held the toy inside him so it wouldn’t slip out again.

“Take off your pants,” Kise instructed, finally opening his eyes again.

They were off in an instant, joining the blond’s discarded garments from earlier.  Then Aomine removed his underwear, his cock bobbing and nearly hitting his stomach with the force he’d used to pull them down.

“Kise…” He reached forward and brushed his fingers under the blond’s jaw.

“Sit down,” Kise ordered and Aomine obeyed.  The blond situated himself so he was on his knees between his boyfriend’s open legs, one hand behind him, holding the toy, and the other gripping Aomine’s erection at the base.

“Sh-Shit…!” Aomine threw his head back.  Watching Kise take that monstrous thing had gotten him so worked up.  He felt like he could lose it any second.  “Kise…I won’t last long,” he admitted, embarrassed, but too turned on to care.

“That’s fine.” Kise bent down and licked the underside of his cock, body shaking as the toy brushed something inside him.  “Me, either.”

Kise opened his mouth and swallowed him whole, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue.  Aomine bit his lip, his fingers practically tearing into the bedsheets.

“Fuck…Kise…let go, I’m…” Aomine grunted, reaching forward to grip his boyfriend’s hair. “Kise, stop. I’ll cum.”

The blond pulled back, lips wet and swollen.  He pumped Aomine’s length with his hand, eyes dark as he stared up at him.

“Then cum.”

That’s all it took. Aomine arched his back and painted his lover’s face, hips shaking as he found his release.

When he came to, he saw Kise’s erection, still hard and dripping between his legs.

“Your turn.” Aomine chuckled and pushed the blond onto his back.

“Aominecchi! The toy—ooh!” Kise arched his back, the length slipping out just a bit, only to put pushed back in by Aomine.

“I want you to cum just from this,” Aomine purred.

“De-Deep…!” Kise gripped his pillow and pushed his hips down, meeting his boyfriend’s thrusts.  “Gonna cum…Aomine…cchi…gonna…I’m…” His back arched like a bow, his toes digging into the mattress as he came in hot spurts all over his chest and stomach.  “ _DAIKI!_ ”

Kise fell to the bed, a panting mess, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Aomine gingerly slipped the toy out of him, millimeter by millimeter until it was completely out.  He watched in amazement as the blond’s entrance twitched, looking empty after being so full.

“So,” the tan man leaned forward and brushed the sweaty bangs from his boyfriend’s forehead.  “How was it?”

“Just…fucking…oh my…shit.”

“That good, huh?”

“Mm…” Kise hummed in response, eyes still closed.

“You don’t like it better than me, though, right?” Aomine laughed, though a little apprehensively.

“Please…” Kise opened his eyes and fixed him with a look. “If I had to take in that much every time we had sex, I’d die.”

Aomine laughed again, this time in earnest.

“Besides,” Kise sat up, wincing and rubbing his lower back.  “You’re plenty big enough for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They looked down at the toy lying on the bed between them.

“So, what now?” Aomine asked.

“Well…” Kise gave a devious grin.  “You wanna try it?”

“Fuck no.”

“Aominecchi! It’s only fair!”

“Let me see what time the next movie starts.” The taller man grabbed for his phone and began putting his pants back on.

“AOMINECCHI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be fair, 'Minecchi.


	28. #20 BoKuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by livecement  
> #20 Break Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho~  
> These bros...

“I can’t fucking win!” Bokuto complained as he burst into their apartment and flopped onto the couch.

Kuroo, who had been reheating the pizza they’d ordered the night before, blinked in surprise and walked over to the couch to stare down at his roommate.

“Bad day, Shnookums?’ He asked with a sly smirk.

“Dumped. Again.” The other man lamented, covering his face with his hands and letting out a petulant growl.  He dragged his fingers down his face before digging them into his hair, heavily styled with product as always.  “How the hell is someone _too reliable_?” He huffed. “What does that even mean?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kuroo rested his elbows on the back of the couch and leaned over, cocking his head to the side.  “Maybe she was the kind you want to keep waiting?”

“The last one broke up with me because I was always late…”

Kuroo shrugged at that and walked away when the microwave’s timer went off, signaling that the pizza was ready.  They didn’t usually have leftovers, but the daily special had been a really good deal and Bokuto’d bought everything the person on the other end of the line had sold him.

“I give up,” Bokuto bemoaned, throwing an arm over his eyes and heaving a melodramatic sigh. “I’m done dating. It’s celibacy for me.”

“Well, by all means, get thee to a nunnery,” Kuroo said and then Bokuto smelled the delicious aroma of meat and cheese.  “Pizza?”

“Yes, please.” He removed his arm from his eyes and reached for the offered slice.

“You know,” Kuroo began, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. “They say sex is kind of like pizza.”

“Greasy and topped with meat?” Bokuto asked, his mouth full and sauce smeared on his cheek.

“No.” The taller man shook his head. “Well, you’re half right.” He laughed.

“So, how is sex like pizza?” Bokuto sat up and continued to eat his slice, golden eyes blinking up innocently at his roommate.

“Even if it’s bad,” Kuroo paused to take another bite, “It’s good.”

“Kuroo, dude, you know I don’t get it when you spout that psychological mumbo jumbo.” The shorter man frowned up at him.

“I’m just saying…” The taller man leaned forward and wiped the sauce from his friend’s cheek with the pad of his thumb, bringing the digit to his lips and swiping his tongue across it.  “There is another option.”

Bokuto was staring at Kuroo’s mouth, mesmerized by the way the other’s tongue had licked his thumb clean.

“There is?” He asked, tearing his eyes away from the dark-haired man’s lips.

“Yeah.” Kuroo finished the last of his crust and licked the crumbs from his fingers before he walked around the couch and situated himself on Bokuto’s lap. “There’s another step you can take before giving up and becoming celibate.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto swallowed, hands coming up to rest on Kuroo’s hips.

“So, how about it?” He smirked, eyes narrowing playfully.  “Wanna fuck around?”

Bokuto cleared his throat.  “It’s the middle of the day.”

“That’s the only problem you have with this?” Kuroo barked out his ridiculous laugh.  “Your male roommate, who you’ve known for years, asks you if you want to have sex, and you’re worried about the time of day… Priceless.”

“Well, I was worried about other stuff, too.” Bokuto frowned, not sure if that was helping his case.  Kuroo chuckled and leaned closer, touching their foreheads together.

“Hey, do you want me to help you get over your broken heart or what?” He asked, rolling his hips forward and catching Bokuto off guard.

“H-Hey!”

“Isn’t it ‘hey hey hey’?” Kuroo smiled slowly and batted his eyelashes.

“You’re kind of being an ass.” Bokuto pouted.

“An ass you’re about to fuck.” Kuroo got off of his lap and held his hand out to him. “C’mon, let’s go to your room.”

Hesitantly, Bokuto took the offered hand and stood up, following the taller man toward his room and crossing both a threshold and a line.

Sex with Kuroo was unlike anything Bokuto had ever experienced before.  The way the other man used his mouth was a crime alone, but combine that with his long fingers trailing down Bokuto’s body and going as far as to enter him, brushing something inside and bringing him to full attention before he straddled his hips and rode him, well, that just had to be a felony.

“Ku…roo…” He ground out, gripping the taller man’s hips as he thrust up into him. “Holy…shit…”

“Fucking right.” Kuroo tossed his head back, riding the other in earnest, his ass hitting Bokuto’s hips with every bounce, the slapping sound seeming to echo off of the walls, accompanying their moans and gasps to create a cacophony of pleasured noises.

“You’re…really good at this,” Bokuto said, wondering if his roommate had done this sort of thing before.  

“Don’t shame me.” Kuroo grinned down at him and then placed his hands on Bokuto’s chest, changing the angle and letting out a low mewl as the shorter man’s cock brushed his prostate.  “Yours is a good shape,” he mused.

“What?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow and then sucked in a breath when Kuroo squeezed around him.

“Thick and not too long.” The dark-haired man curved his back, rubbing his own erection against Bokuto’s abs and looking at him though his unruly bangs. “Hits me just right.”

“Kuroo…” Bokuto’s grip on his roommate’s hips tightened, his own stuttering as he thrust up into him.  “Fuck…I’m close.”

“Aww, already?” Kuroo gave a fake pout. “You’re no fun.”

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something, but Kuroo stuck his fingers inside, pushing down on the shorter man’s tongue and covering them in saliva.  He sat up and let Bokuto’s erection slide out of him.

“What are you-”

“Shh.” Kuroo brought his dry finger to his lips and scooched back, nudging Bokuto’s legs apart with a knee.  “I wanna get you off this way.”

Before Bokuto had a chance to ask what he meant, he felt fingers at his entrance again, sliding in easily with the remaining lube from earlier and the added wetness.  Kuroo crooked his fingers and Bokuto saw stars.

At first it was strange, but now it felt kind of good.  He’d have to remember that spot for future reference.

“I wanted to cum from just your cock, but I guess this way’s fine.” Kuroo pulled his fingers out and grabbed another condom from Bokuto’s nightstand drawer.

“Dude, seriously?” The shorter man gripped the sheets, suddenly nervous.

“Bro, it’s fine.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “You were just inside me.”

“Yeah, but-” Bokuto interrupted himself with a moan as Kuroo entered him.  He was hot and hard and it took everything in him to keep from losing it just from that.  “Shit, Kuroo…” He looked up at him, eyes glazed.

“Gonna make you feel so good, Babe.”

Sometime later, after Bokuto had limped out to the kitchen to get a – now cold – slice of pizza, he came back into his room and just stared at the man in his bed.

Kuroo was tall, with wiry muscle and broad shoulders.  He was nothing like any of the girls Bokuto had dated.

But that had been the best sex of his life.

He slipped back into bed and the other man mumbled something in his sleep and wrapped an arm around him.  Bokuto chuckled softly and nuzzled closer.

If sex was like pizza, then Kuroo’s was the only flavor he wanted from now on.

Too bad this arrangement was more of a onetime sort of thing.

“Fuck,” he mumbled into the other’s chest, defeated.

“Later,” Kuroo replied. “I’m tired.”

Golden eyes widened as he stared up at the side of his friend’s face.

Maybe it wasn’t a onetime thing, after all.


	29. #25 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #25 Correcting each other’s technique   
> (Though, this is more of a critique than a correction. Be advised.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got some lame news (nothing major, but frustrating) so I wrote some porn to blow off some steam, haha.  
> Enjoy!

“Shin-chan…” Takao whined, gasping as his lover mouthed over his erection, giving teasing licks and nips, but never fully taking it into his mouth.  “Shi…n…nnnn…” He growled in the back of his throat, legs shaking.  “Please…”

Midorima pulled his mouth away and glared up at him

“No.”

Takao whimpered.

“You’re not still mad about that, are you?” he asked, hips undulating as his boyfriend gave his cock a gentle kiss, the featherlike touch applying almost no pressure or friction and driving him crazy.  “It was a j-joke…!” Takao threw his head back and bit his lip when Midorima lowered his mouth and brushed his lips over his balls.

“Jokes,” Midorima began, pulling back, “are supposed to be funny.”

“It…was, though...” Takao was a quivering mess.  How on Earth his boyfriend had managed to bring him to this state with such non-touches was beyond him.

“Do you think it’s comical to insult my sexual prowess?” he asked, adjusting his glasses before glaring at Takao once more.  “And do you think it was wise?”

“…no?” Takao offered.

Earlier, their positions had been reversed.  Takao had Midorima on his back, a leg on either side of the taller man’s body as he kissed his way down his naked chest.  When he’d reached his goal, his boyfriend had told him he didn’t have to and that he should be the one to pleasure Takao.

A selfless and gentlemanly thing to offer, Takao had to admit.

But then Takao had made his mistake.

“Nah, I’ll take care of you, Shin-chan,” he said, words muffled as he mouthed the taller man’s arousal.  “Besides, you’re no good at giving head, anyway.”

Two seconds.

Two seconds of tense silence.

Takao had meant to say it more playfully, in a teasing manner, but he was focusing on what he was doing and let it slip out rather plainly.

Finally, Takao broke the silence.

“Shin-chan, I’m-”

But he never got to apologize.  Suddenly, he was on his back, Midorima towering over him.

“Shin-”

“I’ll show you.” Midorima narrowed his eyes and then bent his head down, beginning his torture.

Takao wanted to take it back.  Because, honestly, despite his frustration at the pace, this was the best blow job his boyfriend had ever given him.  Midorima had finally taken him into his mouth and it was like heaven.

“Shin-chan…oh, fuck…. _fuck me_ …” Takao reached down and gripped his lover’s hair, thrusting his hips up and trying to bury himself deeper in the hot, wet cavern that was his mouth.  “Fuck…gonna…”

But Midorima pulled away, his long-fingered hands coming down to rest on Takao’s hips, keeping him still.

“Shin-chan?”

“I’m not finished yet.” He smirked, eyes playful and lips wet.  That image alone nearly tipped Takao over the edge. Then Midorima crouched down, placing his hands on Takao’s thighs and spreading his legs wide.

“Shin-chan, wha-”

“Shut up, Takao.”

He did as he was told, watching with anticipation as his boyfriend lowered his head.  Takao closed his eyes and waited for the feel of his lover’s delicious mouth around him again.  But the feeling never came.  He peeked down and saw Midorima go even lower.

_Oh._

Needless to say, Takao never insulted how his boyfriend gave head ever again.


	30. #12 AoKagaKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a few Anons  
> #12 Sex game (e.g. first to come loses)  
> #39 Double penetration  
> #49 Threesome/group sex  
> (I combined them XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw that I had a few AoKagaKise requests, so I combined them. Kinda lucky for the most recent one...they got a fast turn around on their request.
> 
> Please enjoy!!
> 
> This has Aomine and Kise entering Kagami, but it's implied that they all switch. I hope no one minds the order.

“Seriously?” Kagami asked breathlessly, biting his lower lip as Aomine sucked on his nipple.

“Yeah,” the tan man replied before giving a wicked smile.

“Besides.” Kise snaked his arms around the redhead’s waist and nibbled on his ear. “Kagamicchi wants it, too, don’t you?” he breathed, causing the taller man to shiver.

“Y-Yeah.” He nodded and then swallowed.

“So, first one to make Kagami cum wins, right?” Aomine asked, eyeing Kise over Kagami’s shoulder.

“Right.” The blond rubbed his erection between Kagami’s cheeks and mouthed the taller man’s shoulder.  “How do you want to do it?”

“I’ll take his font,” Aomine said, reaching down and stroking the redhead’s erection, “and you take his back?”

“I like that,” Kise agreed, moving his hand down Kagami’s back and rubbing a finger against his entrance.

“I have…a better idea,” Kagami panted and they both looked at him, surprised. “How about we make this a little more interesting?”

“What do you have in mind?” Kise asked, planting wet kisses along his shoulder.

“How about I take you both?” he suggested and both Aomine and Kise froze.  “And the first one to cum loses,” he finished with a smirk.

“Both? Like…at the same time?” The blond blinked, golden eyes wide.

“Fuck…” Aomine cursed and crushed his lips against Kagami’s, slipping his tongue into his mouth and tracing it over the sharp points of his teeth. Meanwhile, Kise grabbed the lube from their nightstand and poured a liberal amount on his fingers before spreading Kagami’s cheeks with his other hand and bringing his slick fingers to his entrance.

“Oh!” Kagami broke the kiss and gasped as Kise slid a finger past the tight ring of muscle. “Kise…”

“Kagamicchi, you’re so tight,” the blond mused, “How will be both fit?”

“Stretch him nice and good, Kise,” Aomine ordered and before the other man could retort, he ducked down, kissing his way across the redhead’s chest and moving his lips lower.

“F-Fuck…!” Kagami threw his head back as Aomine wrapped his lips around his erection, tonguing the head and hollowing his cheeks.  “Ao…mine…”

“He’s good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Kise asked, adding a second finger and chuckling as Kagami began moving his hips in shallow thrusts, swallowing his fingers and pushing into the warm, wet cavern of Aomine’s mouth.

“Shit…I’m…I’m c-close…”

“Oh, no you don’t,” Aomine pulled his lips away and smirked. “You don’t want to lose already, do you?”

“You can’t really blame him.” Kise looked down at Aomine over Kagami’s shoulder. “That mouth of yours is dangerous and he’s got four of my fingers now.” As if to prove a point, Kise twisted his wrist and changed the angle, causing Kagami to buck his hips and release a slew of curses.

“Kise, don’t make him cum yet,” Aomine chastised, his warm breath fanning over Kagami’s sensitive flesh.

“Fucking hell…” he moaned, pushing back against Kise’s fingers.  “Just…do it, Kise!”

“Kagamicchi is eager, hm?” the blond purred and pulled his fingers out. “Oh, look at how you’re twitching.”

“Of course, his ass is begging to be filled,” Aomine piled on and Kagami wasn’t sure if he wanted to fuck them or kick them.

“Enough already,” Kagami hissed. “Get on with it.”

“You heard the man.” Aomine peered up at Kise and they exchanged glances, a wordless conversation that Kagami was sort of glad he didn’t understand.  He was in no mood to play their games.  He just wanted something – anything – inside him.

“Here, Aominecchi.” Kise reached over and handed Aomine a condom.

“I sorta wanted to do it raw,” the tan man complained.

“Don’t be selfish,” Kise scolded.

“But Kagami likes when I cum inside…”

“The hell I do-” but Kagami was silenced by Aomine’s lips over his.  Then he felt the head of Kise’s cock at his entrance.  He tore his lips away and panted. “Kise…”

“Shh, I’ve got you, Kagamicchi.” Kise slipped his arms under Kagami’s and gripped the front of his chest as he slid into him, gasping and moaning against his ear.  “Oh… _Kagamicchi_ …”

“How’s he feel, Kise?” Aomine asked, his hand finding its way to Kagami’s erection again.

“So hot…” The blond sucked in a breath.

“Don’t lose it yet, Baby.” Aomine reached around and pinched Kise’s hip, easing him off the edge.  “At least wait until I’m inside.”

“Yeah…” Kise said, voice shaky.

“Aomine.” Kagami reached down and wrapped a hand around the taller man’s neglected cock. “Put this inside me…”

“So demanding.” Aomine clicked his tongue.

“Shut up.” The redhead glared.

“Then keep my mouth busy,” he said with a toothy grin.  And so, Kagami did, kissing Aomine for all he was worth, until he felt the other man at his entrance, his long fingers sliding in beside Kise’s cock.  “Fuck, you’re tight,” Aomine said after they broke apart.  “Kise’s filling you up real nice.”

“Aominecchi…!” the blond gasped out as the taller man’s fingers brushed against the underside of his erection.  “Hurry…”

“Okay, okay.” Aomine pulled his fingers out and rolled the condom on, lining himself up beside Kise. “Pull out a little, Baby, and we’ll go in together.” Kise nodded and did as he was told.  “Kagami, just keep breathing, okay?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kagami rested his forehead against the tan man’s shoulder, bracing himself.  “Holy…fuck!” He cried out as they both entered him, stretching him wide.

“Kagamicchi, are you okay?” Kise asked from behind him, the arms around his chest trembling.

“F-Fine,” he answered, trying to adjust to the immense pressure of having both his lovers inside him at once.

“You’re so good, Tiger,” Aomine let the nickname slip, his lips ghosting over Kagami’s as he slid the rest of the way in.  “So good for us.”

“So good,” Kise echoed.

It didn’t last long after that, Kise had been teetering on the edge already and it only took a few thrusts for him to lose it.

“Kagamicchi…!” he moaned against his ear as he came.

“So…hot…” Aomine groaned.  Watching Kise get off always did it for him, so Kagami wasn’t surprised when he came a few thrusts later.

Kagami was close, so close, having finally gotten used to having two cocks inside him.  But he wasn’t there yet, he needed…needed…

As if they could read his mind, both Aomine and Kise’s hands wrapped around his aching member.  And the combination of their teasing touches and the brushing of their half-hard cocks inside him set him off.

“Shit!” he growled as he came in hot spurts all over his and Aomine’s chests.

It took a moment for him to recover, trapped between his lovers as they too fought to regulate their breathing.

After a bit, he felt Aomine pull out.  Kagami hissed at the sensation.

“Are you okay, Kagamicchi?” Kise asked from behind him, waiting for Kagami’s affirmation before he, too, pulled out, leaving the redhead feeling amazingly empty.

They were still basking in the afterglow, when Kagami spoke, his voice gravelly.

“So…Kise lost.”

“Sure did,” Aomine agreed.

“Hey, I was at a disadvantage.” The blond pouted.

“But you know what that means.” Kagami turned over to face him, wincing as he did so.

“What?” Kise looked up at him, confusion written all over his face.

“You’re next.” Kagami beamed, reaching down and squeezing the blond’s ass.

“Seriously?” Kise looked a little apprehensive, but Kagami could see his interest had been piqued.

“I’m game.” Aomine drew closer and popped his head up over Kagami’s shoulder to smile at the blond.

“So, what do you say?” Kagami asked.

“I say,” Kise began, reaching for the bottle of lube and tossing it toward his lovers. “Best two out of three.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Kise plans on winning this time.


	31. #29 HaiAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #29 Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this lovely rarepair~  
> (It’s always weird to write them without Kise there, haha)  
> Please enjoy!! I originally wrote this long-distance relationship story to go with it, but I thought it was too lengthy...so, here’s porn!

It was three in the morning when Aomine’s cellphone started buzzing on his nightstand.  He cracked an eye open and saw the flashing light, knowing exactly who it was without needing to look.

He snaked an arm out of his comforter cocoon and reached for the phone, unlocking the screen and bringing it to his ear.

“Haizaki,” he answered, voice gravelly.

“Talk me off.”

Aomine rolled his eyes and turned onto his back, rubbing his face with his free hand.

“I’m not your private sex line, you know,” he grumbled, stifling a yawn.

“What’s that mean?” Haizaki’s voice had a teasing edge to it. “You been talking dirty to other guys, Daiki?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s the idea.”

Aomine held the phone up and glared at Haizaki’s contact image before bringing it back to his ear.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“I knew you’d be up for it.” Haizaki chuckled.

“Let’s just get this over with so I can go back to sleep,” Aomine complained and this time a yawn broke through.  “So, why now?”

“Well, I was just thinking about you,” the other man said, voice breathy, “And that tight bubble butt of yours.” He gave a low moan and Aomine knew exactly what he was doing.  “Fuck, I love sinking my teeth into it and making you rut into the sheets.”

“Haizaki…”

“You know how fucking hot that is?” he asked. “But it’s even hotter when I put my hands on your cheeks and spread you open.”

Aomine let out a little whine, feeling his cock start to harden beneath his boxers.

“The way your asshole twitches, like it wants my dick so bad…”

He reached down and palmed his erection, letting out a small gasp at the delicious friction.

“Daiki.” Haizaki pulled his attention away from his arousal. “Are you touching yourself?”

“Shut up.”

“All because I was talking about your sweet little ass?”

“Fuck you, Haizaki.”

“Daiki, I want to fuck you so bad right now.” Haizaki hummed. “I wanna finger you until you’re begging for my cock.”

“Hnn…” Aomine clenched his teeth, imagining the other man above him, his long fingers knuckle-deep in his ass, stretching him and rubbing his sweet spot.  “Fuck…”

“What would you do if I was there?” Haizaki asked, voice low.

“Fucking…ride you so hard.” Aomine pulled his hand away only to slip it under his waistband, sucking in a breath as his warm, calloused hand wrapped around his erection.  “Wanna make you beg for this ass.”

“It wouldn’t take much.” Haizaki’s voice cracked. “You just have to wiggle that ass and I’m fucking gone. Did you know that, Daiki?” His breath hitched. “How hard you make me?”

“Haizaki…” He was fisting his erection now, his hips thrusting up into the tight channel of his fingers.  His cock was leaking so much, it was dripping off his hand and onto his stomach.  “I’m close.”

“But before I fuck you,” Haizaki said, voice breaking, “I wanna eat you out.”

“Oh fuck.” Aomine’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as a wave of pleasure washed over him.  But he wasn’t quite there yet.

“Spread that ass open and make you scream.”

“No.”

“No?” Haizaki asked, voice still heavy with arousal, but confused.

“I want your cock.”

“Daiki…”

“I want you to fuck me into the mattress,” he continued, not wanting to lose this little game of theirs. “And I want you to fuck me so hard, I can’t walk right for days.”

“Shit…!” Haizaki cursed. “I’m gonna cum.”

“That’s right,” Aomine gasped out. “Fucking…c-cum… _Shougo!_ ” With one last thrust, Aomine reached his climax, spilling all over his hand and stomach.  He heard Haizaki moan his name over the line and he gave a self-satisfied smirk as he fought to regulate his breathing.

He lay there for a moment, panting softly and letting his body relax, feeling his muscles hum and his eyelids grow heavy.

“You’re so fucking hot, Daiki.” Haizaki gave a breathless laugh from the other end of the line.

“Damn straight.”

He heard Haizaki laugh again.

“Sweet dreams, Daiki.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aomine ended the call and tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. He heard his bedroom door open, but he didn’t bother looking over.  “You’ve got some weird kinks, Shougo.”

“I can’t help it if I love your sexy voice.”

He heard Haizaki set his phone down and then felt the mattress dip.

“Thanks for indulging me, Daiki.”

“Whatever.” He closed his eyes and hid a small smile as the other man cuddled up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him so his back was flush against Haizaki’s chest.

“Goodnight, Daiki.”

“Goodnight, Shougo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, look at that little twist. These two...


	32. #13 MidoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #13 One Catches The Other Masturbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted to request MidoKise with number 13 but if you can't write that pairing then can you do it with MidoTaka"
> 
> Why not both?
> 
> (well, sorta)
> 
> I'm making it my personal goal to write Kise with everyone, haha.

Kise was right there.  Almost. He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise as he worked himself, his hand wrapped firmly around his erection, pumping at a feverish pace.  He just wanted to hurry up and get off.

He was stupid to get worked up over a game.

But Midorima always looked so pretty when he was shooting and it didn’t matter that they were in college now, those feelings would never change.

Kise was often called the prettiest of the Generation of Miracles, but there was something so alluring about their serious shooting guard.  Maybe it was his glasses.  Or maybe his long lower lashes that framed his striking peridot eyes. Maybe it was his height.  Or his personality.  

Takao had managed to break through Midorima’s friendless defenses and, despite knowing him two years longer, Kise had not.

“Mido…rimacchi…” he moaned, slowing his hand as he chased his orgasm.  He was so close, but he couldn’t get it.  He readjusted his position on the hard wooden bench in the locker room, turning to lay on his side, his cheek pressed against the cool lacquer coating.

He was almost…  Just a little more…

“Kise?”

The blond jumped when he heard his name, his hand flying from his cock to reach for the waistband of his sweats.  He pulled them up and returned to a sitting position.

“Midorimacchi!” He swallowed, his face blazing.

He couldn’t look at him.  He was too ashamed.  So, he looked down, only to feel more shame at the erection tenting his pants.

“What are you doing here?” the taller man asked, voice even.

“I think it’s pretty obvious,” Kise answered, defeated.

“Do you not set aside time for such activities in your room?”

Kise’s head snapped up and he blinked in surprise.

“Are your roommates interfering?”

“Uh…”  He was at a loss.  Did Midorima just think he was pent up?  Had he not heard him whimper his name so pathetically as he neared his peak only moments earlier?  Kise realized he hadn’t said anything, so he answered. “Yeah?”

“Would you like my assistance?”

Now, if Kise’s backside wasn’t throbbing painfully from sitting on the hard bench, he would have assumed he was dreaming.  That this was just another one of his sexual fantasies starring his ex-teammate.

He never got a chance to answer, though, because Midorima was already walking toward him, getting down onto his knees and palming the blond’s erection through his pants.

“Mido…cchi…!” He gasped, throwing his back and gripping the edges of the bench, lifting his ass as the taller man pulled his sweats down.

“You’re a mess.”

Midorima probably hadn’t meant that to sound sexy, but the words went straight to the blond’s cock.

“I…was almost…” he tried to explain, but the other man must not have cared to hear it, because he was already leaning forward, his breath warm against the head of Kise’s erection and his long, nimble fingers gripping the base.  “…macchi…”

“Don’t be too loud,” Midorima said. “I don’t want us geting caught.”

Both sentences were said with no teasing behind them.  And yet, they sent more heat flooding between Kise’s legs.

“Mido-” but he was cut off, moaning long and low as the taller man wrapped his lips around his erection, his tongue swiping over his slit before he took him completely into his mouth.  “Oh!” Kise rocked his hips up, knuckles white from gripping the bench so hard.  “I’m…I’m…!”

Midorima pulled away and loosely fisted the blond’s cock.

That was all Kise needed.

He arched his back as he came, vision whiting out at the sensation of finally finding his release.  His toes curled in his trainers and his arms hurt from supporting his weight all that time.

When he was finished, he sunk down on the bench, desperately trying to catch his breath.  He glanced down and saw the mess he’d made of Midorima’s pants and shirt and, as his gaze moved farther up, he bit back a moan when he noticed he’d gotten some on the taller man’s glasses, too.

“Midorimacchi…” he panted and then licked his lips.  “That was-”

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Midorima and Kise turned toward the locker room door.  Takao stood there, arms crossed over his chest and a wide smile gracing his lips.

“Mind if I join you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily Takao's not a jealous person...right?


	33. #33 and #46 MakoHana (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a few Anons.  
> Makoto (Free!) x Makoto (KnB)  
> #33 Voyeurism  
> #46 Mirror
> 
> This is a sequel to [Chapter 19](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128/chapters/15165565).  
> Please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is amazingly long. But it's three requests in one, so...think of it as three drabbles put together!
> 
> KiyoHyuuRiko is mentioned here (FYI) - Kiyoshi/Hyuuga/Riko  
> But there are no sex scenes with them.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Hanamiya had last seen Kiyoshi.

After he’d lost his virginity to a prostitute – a prostitute! – Hanamiya had avoided the other man like the plague.  He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.  Apologize?  Beg the other man to take him back?  Forgive Kiyoshi for forcing his hand?

But, after two long weeks, Hanamiya decided he should at least see how the other man was doing.  They had been dating for almost a year before he’d suddenly broken it off, pissed that Kiyoshi had outright refused to sleep with him, spouting some bullshit about waiting until marriage.

He walked the familiar path from the station to Kiyoshi’s apartment and, using the key his ex-boyfriend had given him while they were still dating, he opened the door, not bothering to knock.

“Teppei?” he called, but received no answer.  He knew the other man liked to sleep in, so he made a beeline for Kiyoshi’s bedroom.  He opened his mouth to call out to him again, but froze.

Kiyoshi wasn’t alone.

Two weeks apart and the brunet was already seeing someone else.

He should have seen it coming.  And when Seirin’s ex-captain shifted in his sleep, turning toward the open bedroom door, Hanamiya threw his key to the ground and bolted out of the apartment.

Of course.  It _had_ to be him.  Hanamiya knew he’d liked Kiyoshi for a long time.  The brunet had probably called him after Hanamiya had told them it was over and he’d wasted no time swooping in.

He spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between wallowing in self-pity and burning with unbridled rage.  And, after stamping angrily all around Tokyo, he found himself in Nichoume once again.

Hanamiya spotted a familiar bar in the distance, but as he made his way toward it, he walked by an obnoxiously brightly lit love hotel.  He turned to look at it and saw someone he knew.  It was Seirin’s ex-coach.  He was wondering what she was doing there, standing all alone, but then he saw another familiar face.

Kiyoshi walked up behind her, a blush on his cheeks as she reached for his hand.

No. That didn’t make any sense.  Kiyoshi was with that glasses ex-captain of his, not her.

And, more importantly, wasn’t he supposed to be all virtuous, saving himself for marriage and all?  Wasn’t that the excuse he’d given Hanamiya on his birthday when he told him they couldn’t do it?

He was about to walk over, give them a piece of his mind, when a third person joined them.

“Hyuuga, what took you so long?” Kiyoshi asked, looking less embarrassed, but that could have been because Hyuuga looked embarrassed enough for the three of them.

“C’mon, Junpei.” Riko reached for his hand and pulled them both toward the door.  “And don’t look so apprehensive,” she added with a laugh. “It’s Teppei’s turn to be in the middle.” She winked and they both blushed as they were dragged inside.

Hanamiya stood there, not believing his eyes.  Kiyoshi had moved on…with two people.  Kiyoshi was having sex…with two people.  Kiyoshi was…receiving?

He needed to get away from them.  Without thinking, he took off toward the familiar bar.  When he reached the entrance of ‘Café Free!,’ he walked in without a second thought.

“Welcome.” A dark-haired man slightly shorter than him greeted, closing his eyes and bowing. He straightened and stared at Hanamiya, his blue eyes boring into him.  “Is this your first visit?”

“Ooh, Mako-chan #2!” The blond he’d met last time jumped out from behind the counter, nearly knocking the bespectacled bartender over.  “You came back!”

“Mako-chan #2?” The person who’d welcomed him turned toward the blond.

“Oh, you didn’t see him last time cuz you were _busy_ , Haru-chan,” Nagisa explained. “Last time Mako-chan #2 came to visit Mako-chan and I heard he lost his vir-”

“That’s enough, uh, Nagisa.” Hanamiya felt his cheeks burn.  It was always hard to hide when he was blushing thanks to the pale, nearly sickly pallor of his skin.  “Is Makoto-san here?”

“He sure is!” Nagisa bounced up and down, nearly popping out of his extremely short shorts.  “I’ll go get him for you.”  And, with that, the blond spun around and flew up the stairs.

“Would you like something to drink, Mako-chan-kun?” Rei asked from behind the bar, but Hanamiya, after pausing at the other man’s strange use of honorifics, shook his head.

Nagisa reappeared downstairs and, a few seconds later, Makoto followed, looking just as good as he had two weeks ago.

“Makoto-kun,” he greeted, olive green eyes as kind as Hanamiya had remembered. “Have you come to-”

“Upstairs,” Hanamiya said, not wanting to waste any time.  Seeing Kiyoshi happy and obviously not keeping his own abstinence promise had really pissed him off.  He wanted to let out some of his frustration.

“Sure.” Makoto smiled, undaunted. “I just have to change my sheets. Please give me a moment.”

Hanamiya waited impatiently as the other man readied his room for him.

“Mako-chan #2 is fired up today,” Nagisa mused from beside him. “I wouldn’t mind watching that.”

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei chastised, “that’s a special service for the guests and only if the other party consents.”

“What are you two talking about?” Hanamiya asked.

“Oh, there are some guests who…” Nagisa put a finger to his chin, looking up as he thought of how to phrase it, “prefer to watch.”

“Like, they get off on watching other people have sex?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” Rei answered. “But only if the copulating parties agree to it.”

“Interesting…” Then Hanamiya suddenly got a wicked idea.  He whipped out his phone and typed a text as quickly as he could.  He slipped it back into his pocket and smiled.  “Nagisa.” He caught the blond’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Could you do me a favor?” He leaned closer and whispered in his ear. Nagisa pulled back and gave him a thumbs up.  “Thank you.”

“All set.” Makoto said as he reached the landing. “Shall we?”

“Hell yeah.” Hanamiya stepped forward, but stopped when he felt someone’s hand grip his arm like a vice.  “…the fuck?” It was the dark-haired guy who’d first greeted him.  The one with the freaky blue eyes.  “What’s your problem?”

“Don’t hurt Makoto,” he said, words icy.

“Haru, it’s fine.” Makoto said from the stairs, expression as soft as always.

Hanamiya felt the other man release him and he rubbed his arm, sure there was a bruise there.  He waited until he was halfway up the stairs before he asked,

“What’s his deal?”

“Oh, Haru is just a little…overprotective.” Makoto chuckled.

“He almost broke my arm.”

“I’m sorry about that.” The taller man turned those olive green, puppy dog eyes on him and Hanamiya had to look away to keep from apologizing himself.  “Please allow me to make it up to you?” he asked and Hanamiya turned to face him again.

“Actually, there is something you can do for me.” He grinned. “You ever switch?”

-

Kiyoshi re-read the text for the seventh time.

_‘I saw you. I’m hurt that you’d lie to me. Let’s chat, shall we? Meet me here…’_

Followed by an address.

The message was only a few seconds old.  Riko was in the bath, soaking in the tub, and Hyuuga was taking a shower.  He probably had a few minutes to spare and the address was close.

He popped his head into the bathroom.

“Hurry up, Kiyoshi!” Hyuuga said without turning away from the spray of the shower.

“Hey, I’ve got to do something really quick.”

“We brought the condoms you like.” Riko frowned up at him from the tub, holding him with her calculating gaze. “What is it?”

“Nothing, I just need some air.”

He knew she knew he was lying, but she just sighed and slipped lower into the water.

“Hurry back.”

“I will.”

He spotted the bar easily, the words ‘Café Free!’ jumping out to him immediately.  When he walked inside, a man with dark hair and striking blue eyes greeted him.

“Welcome.” He bowed.

Kiyoshi looked around, but didn’t see Hanamiya.

“Is, um, someone named Makoto here?” He wasn’t sure if the other man would give his last name, considering where they were.

“Sorry, Mako-chan is with a client right now.” A bubbly blond appeared as if from nowhere. “Wait…” he looked up, magenta eyes studying him. “Ah! You’re Teppei-chan. We’ve been expecting you!”

“You have?” he asked at the same time the greeter and the bartender said “We have?”

“Yes, Mako-chan said he’d come.”

Mako-chan? Did Hanamiya come here often?

“Rei-chan,” the blond sang and turned toward the bartender. “He’s here for a #33.”

“Ah.” The blue-haired man adjusted his glasses and faced Kiyoshi. “Please follow me.”

Kiyoshi had a bad feeling about this, but he felt like he owed it to Hanamiya to at least meet with him to talk.  Their relationship had ended so suddenly and it was all because he hadn’t been honest about his feelings.

He followed Rei through a door behind the bar and up a secondary set of stairs.  It led to a long hallway lined with doors.  Rei counted aloud as they walked past until they reached their destination.

“Here we are.” He opened the door.  It was dark inside.  

“And…Makoto’s in there?”

“Yes,” Rei answered. “Both of them.”

“Both?” Kiyoshi furrowed his brow, but the bartender was already heading back toward the end of the hallway.

“Please don’t hesitate to use the call button if you need anything,” he said before disappearing down the stairs.

Kiyoshi looked back at the dark room and took a deep breath.  He was well aware that he’d taken much more time than he’d planned and was already working on the wording for his apology to Riko and Hyuuga as he sat down on the lone chair in the small room.

It was so dark, he could barely see his own hand in front of his face.  He probably should have left the door open. He reached forward and found what he thought was a light switch, but when he flipped it, a curtain moved, revealing a window.

But it wasn’t a window to the outside.

-

Hanamiya had Makoto right where he wanted him, spread out on the bed, his ass greedily taking three of his fingers.

“And you normally top, huh?” he asked, crooking his fingers and grinning as the taller man arched his back with a moan.

“O-Only for the c-clients…” Makoto answered.

“So, I’m the first client to be inside you?” he asked.

“Well, you looked so up—ah!—upset that I—oh!” Makoto bit his lower lip and gripped the sheets.  “That’s enough, Makoto-kun.”

“Okay.” He pulled his fingers out and reached for the box of condoms on the bed. He rolled one on, his only practice being with the free one he’d received from college, and that had just been to satisfy his curiosity.  This time, however, he’d be satisfying something else.

Two birds with one stone, actually.

“Face the mirror,” he said and Makoto let out a soft moan. “Oh, you’re into that?”

“I’m into whatever you want me to be.” The taller man got onto his hands and knees and moved toward the edge of the bed, lowering his head and staring at Hanamiya’s reflection in the mirror on the wall. “But, yes, I am.”

“You’re so sexy,” Hanamiya said, not sure if he was teasing him or complimenting him, but he felt the urge to say it.  “Now, be good and don’t take your eyes off the mirror, okay?”

“Yes, Makoto-kun.”

“And call me Makoto.”

“Yes, Makoto.”

“Okay.” Hanamiya poured a bit more lubricant into his hand and slicked himself up, biting the inside of his cheek at the sensation.  He hoped Kiyoshi would show up soon.  He didn’t think he’d last very long.

Just then, the red light above the two-way mirror illuminated.  Hanamiya smirked and lined himself up, pushing into Makoto’s tight heat and throwing his head back.

“Fuck…you’re tight!”

“Ah…Makoto…you’re so big…”

Hanamiya knew it was just for show, but he liked it.

“You like taking my big cock?” he asked, fisting some of Makoto’s hair and thrusting into him.

“Y-Yes…!” the taller man shouted, arching his back. “Makoto…I’m gonna…”

“Already?” Hanamiya asked, honestly surprised. “You’re sensitive, aren’t you?”

“Only when I’m entered.” He turned to face Hanamiya and the shorter man nearly came just from looking at the other man’s expression, face flushed and wanton, pupils blown wide.

“I said to stay facing the mirror,” he barked out, tightening his grip on the other’s hair and pushing his head down.  Makoto moaned long and low and he knew the other was into it.  “Now, I want you to look at yourself when you cum.”

“Mako-”

“Cum for me…f-fuck…!” Hanamiya was close, too.  “Shit!  Cum for me, Teppei!”

He felt the taller man clench around him, suddenly becoming unbelievably tight. He could barely move, but he was already there, filling the condom and letting out a strangled moan as he came.

Makoto collapsed in front of him, turning so he could breathe, his cheek pressed against the mattress.

“Makoto-kun.” He reverted back to his usual self. “Who’s Teppei?”

Hanamiya blinked in surprise.  Had he said Kiyoshi’s name?

He raised his head and looked straight into the mirror, thick brows drawn down over cold eyes.

“Nobody.”

The red light above the mirror turned off.

Served him fucking right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these two.  
> I do have a request for them to make up...hmmmmmmm....


	34. #10 MidoTaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by both yokofujioka and animeismybestfriend104.  
> (great minds think alike, huh?)  
> #10 Blindfolds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also incorporates a little bit of yokofujioka's other request, #5 Bodily Fluids (but I don't go crazy)
> 
> PSA: Always wear a condom!

“Shi..n-ch…” Takao clenched his teeth, eyes closed tightly shut, not that it mattered, since there was a thick, black blindfold covering them.  “A-Ah…!” He bit his lower lip as he felt his boyfriend’s elegant fingers trail down his side, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

There was a low hum as the air-conditioned clicked on, sending a burst of cool air over Takao’s heated skin.  He shivered and reached for the sheet, trying to cover his naked body.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Midorima asked, sounding almost like he was smiling.

“S’cold.” Takao swallowed, blinking, but still only seeing the inky blackness of the blindfold.

“Then I’ll warm you.”

Takao jumped as he felt his boyfriend’s hands come to rest on his stomach, slowly sliding up his body, his palms rubbing over his nipples and sending pleasure shooting through him.

“Shin…chan…” he pleaded, though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

This had been Takao’s idea.  He’d heard from a classmate that removing one of the senses heightened the others and the dark-haired man was always up for trying new things in bed.  But this was starting to be a bit too much.  He was cold and felt overly exposed.

“Um…Shin-” but he didn’t get to finish.  Midorima’s lips covered his, those long-fingered hands moving up to grip the back of his head and hold him close.  He felt his boyfriend’s tongue swipe against his lips and he let him in without question.

An assertive Shin-chan trumped mild discomfort any day.

Takao hummed contentedly into the kiss as Midorima lowered himself onto him, pressing his warm body against his.  He could probably stay like that forever, with his own personal heater, but as soon as he’d gotten used to the warmth, it was gone.

“Shin-chan?”

“Look at you, Takao…” he breathed, sounding farther away.  Takao felt the mattress dip between his open legs and figured Midorima was kneeling there.  “You should see how aroused you are.”

Takao felt his face heat up.  Sure, he was enjoying it, but he didn’t think he was that-

“F-Fuck…!” Takao threw his head back when he felt something brush the head of his cock.

“So sensitive…”

“Shin-chan.” He swallowed again, whining in the back of his throat as he was assaulted by far too gentle caresses.  “T-Touch me for real.”

“Like this?” Midorima asked and then Takao felt those wonderful fingers wrap around his cock.

“Yes!” he moaned, hips bucking up. “Yes, Shin-chan!”

“You’re so wet, Kazu.”

That statement, followed by the nickname the other man only ever used in bed, was enough to send Takao over the edge, but he bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to lose it too early.

“It’s dripping,” Midorima went on and Takao sucked in a breath as the other man rubbed his slit.  “You’re really into this.”

Was he?

“Y-Yeah,” Takao panted out, breathing harshly as the hand resumed fisting his erection. It was good, but he wanted something else.  He was about to ask when he felt Midorima’s fingers at his entrance.  “Yessss…” Takao hissed.  “I want you inside me.”

The hand wrapped around him was gone and Takao heard the familiar sound of the top of the lubricant bottle popping open.  He spread his legs wider, waiting for the feel of slick fingers, but, instead, he felt something cool dribble down onto his cock.

“Shin-chan, what?!” He tried to close his legs, but the other man was holding them open. “What _is_ that?”

“You don’t know?” Midorima’s voice had a teasing lilt that made Takao want to rip the blindfold off and see the face that went along with it.

His boyfriend clicked the top of the bottle shut and wrapped his hand around him again, stroking him and warming the liquid.  It actually felt pretty good, so wet and slick.  Takao let his legs fall open and gripped at the sheets.

It felt good, but he still wanted more.

“Shin-chan…your fingers…please!” he begged, raising his hips to expose his entrance.  He felt a glob of lubricant slip between his cheeks and drip onto the bed.  They were making a mess and, judging by the slick, wet sounds his boyfriend’s hand was making as it pumped his cock, they were only going to get the sheets dirtier.

“Kazu,” Midorima purred.

He. Fucking. Purred.

What Takao wouldn’t have given to see his boyfriend’s face at that moment.

“Kazu…you’re so wet,” he said again, his hand releasing him and his long fingers trailing down past his balls to his slick entrance.  He slipped a finger in easily and Takao was surprised at how little resistance his own body had put up.  “So hot and wet…”

“Shin-chan…” he moaned and bit his lip again, silently begging the other man to add another finger.  

As if he’d read his mind, another joined the first, spreading him open and nearly reaching his sweet spot.

Takao was pushing himself down, fucking himself shamelessly against his boyfriend’s fingers and he didn’t care.

“Shin-chan, enough,” he gasped out. “Fuck me…fuck me!”

“Kazu, you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready, _fucking hell!_ ” Takao pulled away, feeling the fingers slip out of him.  He blindly reached forward and found the other man’s chest.  He pushed him down on to the bed and straddled him, surprised to find that he, too, was completely naked.

“Kazu…” Midorima warned, but Takao glared at him – not that he could see it.

“You made me wait too long, Shin-chan.” He smirked and reached behind him, grasping his lover’s cock and smiling as he found him to be standing at attention.  “So, if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking this.”

“Kazu…” This time Midorima let out a sigh, but chuckled. “Fine.”

“Thank you, _Darling_.” He grinned and pushed himself up onto his knees, lining Midorima’s erection up with his entrance and slowly sinking down.  He let out a startled cry at how large his boyfriend felt inside him. Of course, he hadn’t really let the other man prepare him properly.

“Kazu, are you-”

“F-Fine.” Takao gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  He sunk the rest of the way down until he felt his butt brush the tops of his boyfriend’s thighs.  “Fuck, Shin-chan…s-so big tonight.”

“Well, if you’d let me fin-”

“Just take a fucking compliment,” he said with a breathy laugh.

Takao pushed himself up and then leaned forward, bracing a hand on the mattress on either side of Midorima’s head and rocking back on his knees.

The sheer feeling of his lover’s cock sliding in and out of him, combined with the wet, squelching sound was bringing him closer and closer.  He could feel his orgasm building, heat pooling in his belly, but then Midorima moved beneath him, thrusting up and brushing against his prostate and that was all it took.

“ _Shin-chan!!_ ” he screamed as he came hard, hips continuing to rock back and forth as he rode it out.

“Ka…zu…” Midorima choked out from beneath him and it was then that Takao realized he’d forgotten the condom.

He felt hands at the back of his head and then he could see again. Midorima’s face was close to his, the blindfold in his hands and his cheeks flushed.

“Kazu,” he panted, glasses askew.  “We forgot the-”

“I know.” Takao puffed.  “I sort of…got carried away.”

He pushed himself up on shaky arms and legs, moaning softly as his lover slipped out of him.  There was a mix of lubricant and their releases dripping down between his legs and falling onto Midorima’s stomach with soft plops.

“We need a bath.” Takao laughed.

“Yes we do.” Midorima closed the distance between them and brushed their lips together.  “Did you like it?”

“Yeah,” Takao answered with a soft smile. “But next time, you’re wearing the blindfold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta, indevan, pointed out that Midorima wouldn't need a blindfold, he'd only need to take off his glasses, haha.  
> Just how poor is his vision? 3_3


	35. #1 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by daydreameratnyt.  
> #1 Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet drabble for Kiss Day 2016~  
> Enjoy!!

Kise Ryouta. Blond. Beautiful.

No. Beautiful wasn’t good enough.

Gorgeous was more like it.

And, oh yeah, he was one hell of a kisser.

“Aominecchi…” the blond mumbled against the tan man lips, nipping at them before lapping at the abused flesh with his tongue.  “Are you in the mood yet?” he asked, pulling back, his own lips swollen from the attention he’d been giving him.

“Not yet,” Aomine lied.

This was a little game he liked to play.  Needless to say, though the blond never noticed, Aomine was _always_ in the mood. But he enjoyed watching the other man squirm, making Kise so hot that he’d beg for it.

“But…’Minecchi…” Kise whined, twisting those wet, slightly red lips into a pout.  “You’re obviously…” he trailed off, rolling his hips against Aomine’s and grinning when the taller man let out a surprised moan.  “So…can we?”

“Not yet,” Aomine repeated, only a little rougher this time.

“Fine.” Kise harrumphed and wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck, crossing them at the wrists and leaning back.

“What’s this?”

“Nothing.” Kise bit his lower lip, obviously suppressing a giggle.

“Kise…”

“Yes, Aominecchi?” He blinked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

“This is where you try your best to get into my pants,” Aomine said, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, you said you weren’t in the mood, so…”

“Kise…”

“What is it?” he asked. “Is there something you want, Aominecchi?”

Aomine frowned and leaned forward, intent on capturing the blond’s lips, but Kise pulled farther away, gracefully arching his back so he was just out of reach.

“Kise.” He was getting impatient now.  It looked as though his boyfriend had picked up on what he was doing and was trying to turn the tables.  “Baby, I want it.”

“Want what?” Kise gave a slow smile, coming closer.

“Kiss me.”

The blond leaned in, so close their noses brushed.  Aomine’s eyes immediately shot down to his boyfriend’s delectable lips, his cock twitching when a pink tongue came out to wet them further.

“Not yet,” the blond teased.

Aomine narrowed his eyes, feeling like he was losing control of the situation and, honestly, whenever Kise was involved, he seemed to relinquish it quite willingly.

“You fucking tease.” He gripped the back of Kise’s head, pulling his face closer, but not kissing him.  He’d wait for the other man to make his move, to press those sweet pink lips against his, slipping his tongue inside to taste him before Aomine returned the favor.

That mouth of his was so damn sexy.  And the things he could _do_ with it…

“Hey,” Aomine said, growing impatient.  “Kiss me.”

Kise chuckled, his warm breath wafting over the taller man’s lips.

“What’s in it for me?”

“Well,” Aomine began, slipping a hand between them and palming the obvious bulge tenting the blond’s pants.  “If you give me your mouth here.” He tapped his own lips with the index finger of his free hand.  “Then I’ll give you my mouth,” he gave his crotch a squeeze, “here.”

“O-Okay.” Kise said breathlessly, rutting against his hand before he crushed their lips together.

Aomine hummed in satisfaction.  He won again.


	36. #42 MakoHaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #42 I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this takes place in the Café Free! AU (the crossover with Hanamiya from Kuroko no Basuke)  
> You don't have to read Chapters 19 and 33 to understand this, but...I wouldn't mind if you did.
> 
> Please be aware that both Haru and Makoto are prostitutes in this drabble (Nagisa, too!)  
> Also, this is MakoHaru with a side of HaruMako. FYI.  
> Enjoy!!

It was a slow night.

Well, the bar was actually quite busy and there wasn’t a vacant room in the place, but it seemed as though all of their guests were couples and that no one would be requiring _that_ particular service this evening.

“This is sooooooo booooring,” Nagisa whined, draping himself over the bar. Rei, who was busy mixing a drink, turned to face him mid-shake.

“Nagisa-kun, please don’t act in such a way in front of our customers.” He frowned before popping the top off of the shaker and pouring the liquid into a cocktail glass.  He added a fruit garnish and slid it across the bar.

“But no one’s here for me and you’re busy.” The blond pouted.  “And Mako-chan and Haru-chan disappeared…”

“Well, you can’t blame them,” Rei said, rinsing out the cup and reaching below the bar for a fresh one.  “It’s their first night off in a long time and I think Haruka-senpai is still upset about Mako-chan-kun.”

“You mean Mako-chan #2?” Nagisa cocked his head to the side.  He was the guy who’d come to ‘Café Free!’ twice now, both times for Makoto.  Despite his deviant appearance, he’d been a virgin when he came and, as Nagisa found out later, broken-hearted.  “Why would Haru-chan be upset about him?”

 

Nanase Haruka wasn’t a jealous person by nature.

He was good at sharing.  In fact, considering what he and his boyfriend did for a living, it would be unfair of him to get upset with the taller man over such things.

But he did not like Hanamiya Makoto.  And the fact that his Makoto had let the other man enter him – something he never did with any of his other clients – was getting him a little hot under the collar.

“Haru…chan…” Makoto gasped, arching his back as Haru added another finger to the two already stretching his entrance.  “You seem angry,” he began and then threw his head back with a strangled yelp as Haru’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“I’m not angry,” Haru said, voice even.

And he wasn’t.

Well, maybe a little.  But he didn’t want to think about that other man right now.  He wanted to focus on Makoto.   _His_ Makoto.  Not the other one.

Haru slipped his fingers out and splayed his hands on the taller man’s chest, swinging his legs over his middle to straddle him.

“Haru…weren’t you going to…?” Makoto trailed off.  They normally switched positions and Haru _had_ just finished preparing him, but there would be time for that later.

“Next round,” he promised and before Makoto could reply, he was sinking down onto his cock, letting out a pleasured gasp as he took it all in.  Makoto was huge and Haru was glad he’d prepared himself earlier.

“H-Haru…!” Makoto’s hands came up to grip his hips, guiding the shorter man. He swallowed and Haru watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed.  “I love you.”

Haru leaned down, brushing his lips against Makoto’s before touching their foreheads together.

“I love you, Makoto.”

“I’m sorry I let-”

“Don’t,” Haru said and pushed himself back up, bracing his hands on Makoto’s chest as he rode him.  He tossed his head back as the other man filled him so completely, so perfectly.  “Just you and me now.”

“Haru…” One of Makoto’s hands left Haru’s hip and reached up to pinch a nipple. “Just you and me,” he repeated and lowered the hand to the shorter man’s arousal, which was achingly hard and dripping onto Makoto’s stomach.

“Makoto…” he moaned when his lover wrapped his large hand around him.  “Oh, Makoto…”

“Haru…” Makoto timed his pumps to their movements, lifting his own hips to match Haru’s thrusts.  “Haru…I love you…I love you…” he repeated like a mantra.

“Ma…Makoto…!” Haru’s back arched like a bow, his hands falling behind him to grip at Makoto’s thighs as he came in hot spurts all over the other man’s chest. He stayed like that for a moment, eyes open wide, but unseeing, as he came down from his high.

“Haru?” Makoto sat up, shifting inside him and causing Haru to wince with how oversensitive he’d become.  “Haru…I’m still…”

“I know.” He lowered his head and locked eyes with his lover, admiring their beautiful olive green color for a moment before he got onto his knees and let the other man slip out of him.  “Your turn.”

“But Haru, you just-” Makoto looked down, eyes widening.  He was already hard again.

“Just relax.” He pushed Makoto back so he was lying against the pillows.  “Let me take care of you.”  He situated himself between the taller man’s legs, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Haru…”

“Makoto…I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Makoto looked like he was about to cry, but he was smiling.

“No matter who we give our bodies to,” Haru said, voice strained as he began to slide into him.  “I will always come back to you.”

“Haru…” Makoto wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, squashing his face against his broad chest.  “I love you so much!”

Haru pulled back and gave him a small smile.  The smile that was for Makoto’s eyes only.

“I love you, too.”


	37. #16 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by bubbledesu.  
> #16 Dry humping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n' sweet. (well...short, anyway) ^3^

“Fuck…Ki…se…” Aomine ground out before he hissed through his teeth.  His pants were unbelievably tight, the rough fabric of his jeans unforgiving as he thrust forward, rubbing his clothed erection against his boyfriend’s.

They’d burst into the apartment, a flurry of heated kisses and suggestive touches. They barely made it to the couch before Aomine fell onto the blond, sucking on his neck and pinching his nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Aomine…cchi…!” Kise gasped, tossing his head back as the taller man rolled his hips down.  “Oh!”

“Excited?” Aomine chuckled, but didn’t poke too much fun.  He was hard as a rock and had no business teasing the other man.  So, instead, he latched onto the blond’s neck again, canting his hips and smirking against Kise’s skin as the other man moaned for him.

“Aominecchi…please…” Kise bucked up, his own erection straining against his dress pants.

They’d been at an awards dinner for Aomine’s team and Kise had, of course, dressed to the nines.  Aomine, on the other hand, was clad in clothes provided by his sponsors.  Some cool clothing that was better suited for a teenager, rather than a professional basketball player.

“’Minecchi…touch…”

“Touch where?” Aomine asked, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck and rolling his hips again.

“Everywhere,” Kise choked out before he bit his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

Aomine couldn’t stop his hips.  Even through their many layers, it felt so good rubbing up against the blond.

“You’re so hot, Baby,” the tan man purred.  “And you just _had_ to fuck with me all through dinner.”

“I wasn’t-”

“Your hand on my thigh…your foot sliding up my calf…” He pulled back and stared down at the blushing man below him.  Kise’s face was flushed and his pupils were blown.  Aomine didn’t stop his movements, his thrusts growing erratic as he felt himself getting closer.  He leaned down and panted against his boyfriend’s ear.  “I would have bent you over that table and fucked you in front of everyone.”

“ _Daiki!_ ” Kise shouted, his hips jerking up and his body shuddering before he collapsed back onto the couch, his face still pink, but serene.

“Baby, did you just…?”

“Yeah,” the blond replied, not bothering to open his eyes as he fought to catch his breath.

“Fuck.”

“You still want to?” Kise opened his eyes then, giving a languid smirk. But then those golden eyes went wide as Aomine grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, carrying him into their bedroom.  "Aominecchi, put me down, you brute!” he kicked his feet and pounded the tan man’s back with his fists, but he was laughing.

“Sure thing, Baby.” Aomine unceremoniously dropped him onto the bed and crawled over him, caging the blond with his arms and legs.  “So…does that offer still stand?”

“What offer?” Kise batted his long eyelashes and cocked his head to the side.

“Don’t play dumb.” The taller man frowned.  Aomine was usually up for playful banter and teasing, but right now he was still achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to sink into his boyfriend’s tight heat and fuck him until morning.

“Oh…right.” Kise reached up and palmed Aomine’s erection, eliciting a pleasured hiss.  “But first…let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Aomine had never undressed so quickly in his entire life.


	38. #41 SouMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #41 Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been neglecting these! The Haikyuu!! Animal Hybrid AU took over my life and I was sick and...anyway...
> 
> Here's Fireman!Makoto and Policeman!Sousuke playing with handcuffs.  
> Enjoy!

“And you’re absolutely sure you’re okay with this?” His boyfriend looked up at him, his olive green eyes full of concern and teeth coming out to worry at his lower lip.

“Mako, it’s fine.” Sousuke smiled at him, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “If this is something you’re into, I’m happy to indulge you.”

“And you promise you’ll tell me if you don’t like it?” Makoto asked, brows knit together.

“I promise.” He cupped his cheek and brushed his thumb lovingly against the soft skin there.

Makoto took a deep breath and put a hand on Sousuke’s chest, pushing him back. The brunet took the hint and stepped backwards, letting his boyfriend direct him.  He didn’t stop until the backs of his knees came in contact with the edge of their bed.

They were both clad in only their underwear.  Most of their clothing had vanished during Makoto’s welcome home kiss which had quickly turned heated.

Makoto had gotten home from the firehouse only an hour before Sousuke and both had just finished working twenty-four hour shifts.  They met in the entryway and Sousuke didn’t even get to utter a greeting before Makoto was eagerly tearing his clothes off.

The only part of Sousuke’s police uniform that remained on his person was his handcuffs, which Makoto had grabbed from his pocket and tucked into the waistband of his underwear when he made his not-so-innocent little suggestion for what they could do tonight.

Makoto reached down and fingered the metal chain, gazing up at Sousuke through his lashes.

“You remember our safe word?”

Sousuke raised his brows, a smile quirking the corner of his lips.

“How could I forget?”

“Good.”  Makoto pulled the cuffs from his waistband and placed his fingers on Sousuke’s chest, pushing him flat onto his back on the mattress.

“Mako-” His eyes widened as his boyfriend nearly slammed him into the bed.

“Shh…” Makoto gave a sly smile and crawled over him, pulling his arms up over his head and securing them to their wrought iron headboard.  “Next time you say my name, I wanna hear you scream it.”

 

And, because Sousuke would do anything for Makoto, that was how he’d ended up in his current state:  arms handcuffed over his head, a blindfold over his eyes, and one very sexy firefighter sitting on his chest – not that he had the pleasure of being able to see him.

Sousuke swallowed and then sucked in a breath when he felt something hot and slightly damp brush against his lips.  Judging by Makoto’s positioning, he didn’t have any trouble guessing what it was.

“Open up, Sou…” Makoto practically purred, his voice low.  The sandy-haired man knew exactly what lowering his voice did to Sousuke and the brunet felt every word go straight to his cock.  “If you’re good, I’ll ride you.”

“Mako…”

“Mmm…I like the way that sounded, but that wasn’t a scream.”  

Sousuke let out a groan as his boyfriend reached back and pinched his nipples, twisting them with nimble fingers.

“Mako…!”

“Better,” Makoto said with a chuckle and then Sousuke felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock against his lips again.  “Now, be a good boy.”

Sousuke opened his mouth without a second thought, feeling the weight of his lover’s arousal on his tongue and tasting the slight bitterness at the tip. He’d often teased the other man, saying that it was the only part of Makoto that wasn’t cavity-inducingly sweet.

He swallowed around Makoto’s length, inwardly smirking at the way his boyfriend’s hips stuttered, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath.  He felt Makoto’s fingers thread into his hair and hummed around his cock.

“Sou…oh…Sou!” Makoto was rocking his hips, the head of his cock brushing against the back of Sousuke’s throat.  “I’m…c-close…”

Sousuke pulled back as much as he could in his position and swirled his tongue around the tip – his finishing move.  But, surprisingly, instead of moaning his name and toppling over the edge, Makoto pulled out completely.

He could hear his boyfriend trying to regulate his breathing.

“Mako?”

“Not yet,” Makoto panted.

Then Makoto’s weight was off of him.  Sousuke turned his head in the direction he thought he might have gone – though it wasn’t as if he could see him.

A few seconds later, Makoto was on top of him again, this time straddling his hips.  Sousuke heard a popping sound, like the top of a bottle being opened.  He smiled.  He knew that sound very well.

Normally, before they made love, Sousuke would carefully prepare Makoto, making sure he was ready for him.  And once, for Sousuke’s birthday, Makoto had prepared himself, blushing the entire time as Sousuke watched in amazement.

He felt Makoto put a hand on his chest as he shifted into a better position.

The next few minutes were pure torture.  Between Makoto’s gasps and little moans, and the slick squelching of his fingers opening him up, not to mention the warm droplets of lube that splattered onto Sousuke’s thighs, startling him and turning him on further, he thought he was going to go mad.

He wanted to be inside Makoto.  He wanted it so badly.

“Mako…” he moaned, thrusting his hips up, but only catching air.

“Not yet,” Makoto repeated his earlier words, his voice airy.

“Mako…please…” Sousuke was getting desperate.  He heard Makoto let out a strangled moan and then there were two hands on his chest, one conspicuously damp.

“Not until I get what I want.”

Sousuke baulked.  In all the years they’d been dating, he’d never heard Makoto speak like that to him. It was surprising.  It was unusual.

It was fucking hot.

“And…” Sousuke swallowed, tilting his head up, wishing he could remove the blindfold and see his lover in all his naked glory.  “What is it that you want?”

Makoto leaned close and Sousuke could feel his breath against his ear.

“I want you to scream for me.”  Then he backed up and rubbed his slicked entrance teasingly over Sousuke’s erection. “But take your time.”  Sousuke could hear the smirk in his words.  “We have all night.”


	39. #50 OiKise (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by ironnheart.  
> #50 Filming Themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Oikawa (HQ) and Kise (KnB)  
> I love writing both of them, but I've never written them together (like, as a couple) So, here goes nothing~

“Are we really doing this, Oikawacchi?” Kise asked, slightly out of breath from their run up the stairs to the Oikawa’s apartment - and the make out session that followed.  He was still wearing his jacket, a duffel bag slung over one of his shoulders.  He’d managed to kick his shoes off when they got in the door before the brunet wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

“Yes, we’re doing this,” Oikawa replied, smiling cheekily. “You did want a souvenir, didn’t you?”  He didn’t give Kise a chance to answer.  He went back to adjusting the tripod, making sure it was at the right height and the camera had the perfect angle.  “Get on the bed, would you, Ryouta-chan?”

“Right now?” Kise asked, cheeks tinting.  It wasn’t like they hadn’t been intimate before, but, since they were attending different universities, they didn’t see each other much, so each time it was like getting to know the other all over again.  He needed some bonding time first.

“I’m not going to jump you,” Oikawa said, waving a hand and shooing him toward the king-size bed.  “Just lie down so I can make sure we’re in the shot.”

“You seriously want to do this?” Kise asked, but received no answer as his boyfriend was busy fiddling with his camera – it was new, a birthday present from the blond, actually.  Kise sighed and removed his duffel, slipping his jacket off and hanging it over Oikawa’s desk chair.  “How do you want me?” he asked.

That got Oikawa’s attention.

The brunet looked up and licked his lips, his chocolate brown eyes practically devouring Kise whole.

“Just lay on your back,” he said and then bit his lower lip.

Kise felt heat beginning to pool between his legs, but he ignored it.  This was just a test.  They weren’t doing anything yet.

Before he got onto the bed, Kise adjusted the shade of the lamp on Oikawa’s nightstand, angling it toward the mattress.  If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right and, as every good model knows, your two best friends are angles and lighting.

He crawled onto the bed and looked over his shoulder.

“This good?”

“Mhm…” Oikawa answered, not really paying attention.  He was frowning at the camera, his pink tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he toyed with one of the settings.

“Having some trouble, Oikawacchi?” Kise chuckled.

“Just trying to figure out how to get it to show up on the little screen.” He pressed a few more buttons, his attention completely on the device.  That’s when Kise got a wicked idea.

“Take your time.”

Kise removed his shirt, tossing it onto the chair alongside his jacket.  Then he unbuttoned his pants, falling onto his back and lifting his hips in the air to remove them.  His socks were next, flung carelessly onto the floor.  He was sure he’d get a tongue lashing for that later, but he’d keep his boyfriend busy until then.

“Almost there?” Kise asked, palming himself through his boxer briefs, starting to get excited.  Not because of the filming, but because he knew the look Oikawa would get on his face when he finally glanced up and noticed him.

“I think this is it,” Oikawa cheered as he pressed a button.  “Yes! I got…it…” he trailed off, eyes going wide as he looked at the digital camera’s screen.

“How’s the picture quality?” Kise cocked his head to the side, his hand moving from between his legs to trail up his torso.

“Perfect.” Oikawa looked away from the screen and up at the real thing.  “Ryouta-chan, when did you…?”

“You were ignoring me, so I thought I’d surprise you.”  He gave his cover photo smile and held a hand out to him.  “C’mere.”

“Hey now.” Oikawa drew his brows down as he walked over to the bed, kneeling between his boyfriend’s legs and pouting.  “You don’t get to act all cool.”

“Why not?”

“I’m older.”

“Mhm…” Kise ran his hands up Oikawa’s sides, feeling him shiver as they sneaked under his shirt.

“N-Not fair…” Oikawa gasped when Kise’s fingers found a nipple.  “I had everything planned.”

“Next time,” Kise promised and then pulled him down for a kiss.

Soon the brunet’s clothes were on the floor next to Kise’s.  They caressed each other’s skin, reacquainting themselves with the other’s sensitive spots.

“Ryouta-chan…” Oikawa panted, thrusting up as his lover loosely fisted his erection.  “Please…”

“You want it?” Kise purred against his ear.  Oikawa nodded and buried his face in the crook of his neck.  “Hold on.”  Kise pulled away, just long enough to grab the condoms and lube from the nightstand. “There’s some missing,” he mused, looking at the bottle.

“I had to do something to entertain myself,” Oikawa said breathlessly, a smirk on his lips.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” Oikawa took the bottle from him and poured some into his hand. He coated his fingers and propped himself up against the headboard.

“Gonna give me a show?” Kise asked.

“Not just you.” Oikawa gestured toward the camera with his chin.  “Now, be a good boy and pay attention.”

How could Kise not?  His lover was working himself open, gasping out his name as he added another finger, his hips undulating each time he thrust them inside.

“Ryouta…” he moaned, fucking his own fingers. “Ryouta…”

Something inside Kise snapped.  He crawled forward and gripped Oikawa’s wrist, easing his fingers out of him.

“Ryouta?” Oikawa opened his eyes, they were completely glazed over, his pupils blown.

“I can’t wait anymore.”

“Me, either.”

Kise rolled the condom on and was inside him in one fluid motion.  He stayed there for a moment, feeling his lover squeezing around him so tightly.  He heard Oikawa whimper against his chest and he pulled back, searching the other’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“Tooru?”

“Move.” He stared up at him, gaze hungry.

Kise needed no further encouragement.  He set a steady pace, moaning as Oikawa wrapped his legs around him. But then he remembered something. He pulled out and Oikawa let out an aggravated whine.

“What are you-”

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kise ordered.

“What?”

“Face the camera.”

“Oh.” Oikawa’s eyes widened a fraction before he gave a slow smile. “I knew you’d be into this.” He chuckled. “You’re such a camera whore.”

“I think anyone watching this would beg to differ,” Kise argued.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and changed positions, planting his hands on the bed and winking at the camera before looking over his shoulder at Kise.

“C’mon then, Ryouta-chan.” He flashed a toothy grin. “Let’s give them a show.”

It didn’t take long after that.  The combination of being inside his lover’s tight heat after so long and the camera watching them, not to mention the over exaggerated, theatrical moans Oikawa was letting tumble from his lips, all of it was getting Kise closer to the edge.

“Tooru…cchi…” his hips stuttered.  He was chasing it.  He was almost there.

“Ryouta…I’m…ah!” Oikawa shouted as he came, pressing his ass back and grinding against his hips.  Kise was quick to follow, moaning his lover’s name as white hot pleasure overtook him.

They fell to the bed, a panting, sweaty, sticky mess.

“That…was good…” Oikawa said between breaths.  “I mean…that was, like…really good…right?”

“The best,” Kise agreed, pushing himself up onto shaking limbs.  He carefully pulled out and rolled off of him.

“I wanna see how it turned out!” Oikawa said excitedly, hopping off of the bed and running toward the camera like they hadn’t just exhausted themselves. Though, he had been limping just a little bit, not that Kise would point it out.

Kise shook his head and looked over at his lover, surprised to see that Oikawa’s face had fallen.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“You distracted me and I forgot to hit record.” Oikawa pouted.  He trudged back over to the bed and flopped down beside him.

“Well…” Kise started, reaching up to caress the small of his back.. “I guess we’ll have to do it again.”


	40. #42 KiyoHana (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #42 I love you  
> But this also contains  
> #17 Teasing  
> #20 Makeup Sex  
> #45 Telling each other a kink and doing them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion of the KiyoHana story!! (MakoHana Free!xKnB Crossover)  
> Part 1 - Ch 19  
> Part 2 - Ch 33
> 
> HyuuRiko is mentioned as well as KiyoHyuuRiko. FYI.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIYOSHI!!

Hanamiya knew something was up the moment he walked into Café Free! and everyone’s eyes turned on him.

It wasn’t unusual for Nagisa to pop out from behind the bar and bound over to him, excitedly asking him about anything and everything, but the blond remained beside Rei, fidgeting nervously.

Even Haru, who came off cold and uncaring, looked at Hanamiya with soft eyes.

“Okay, what the fuck?” He crossed his arms over his chest.  “Is Makoto not here or something?” He thought about it and then added. “Or does he not want my business anymore?”

“Makoto is with a client,” Haru answered, face stoic.

“Mako-chan was requested,” Nagisa said and then he and Rei exchanged glances.

They were obviously hiding something from him and Hanamiya hated when he was left out of the loop.

“What are you keeping from me?” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Not ‘what,’ but more like, ‘who’-”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei scolded the blond.  “Our customers have a right to their privacy.”

Then it hit him.  There was no way they’d be this uneasy if it was just some random person off the street. Hanamiya knew who was upstairs.

“Kiyoshi…” he breathed and when none of them could look him in the eye, he knew he’d guessed correctly.  He felt heat rising on the back of his neck.

First Kiyoshi wouldn’t sleep with him.  Then he was fucking around with Seirin’s coach and ex-captain.  Now he’s screwing Hanamiya’s only outlet for his frustration.

Sure, Hanamiya had been the one to lure Kiyoshi here.  With the staff’s help, he’d tricked him into going into one of the viewing rooms and then fucked Makoto in front of him, all the while staring at the two-way mirror, knowing he could see.

But that was because he was hurt.  Kiyoshi was the one in the wrong.  Didn’t he get that?

Hanamiya wasn’t good enough for him, but he could fuck half of Tokyo?

He took off up the stairs, ignoring the men shouting after him.  He was going to burst into the room and catch him in the act and then…and then…  Well, he didn’t know what he was going to do after that, but he didn’t care.  

Hanamiya easily found Makoto’s door and, without knocking, flung it open.  

“Makoto-kun!” the other Makoto said, olive green eyes wide.  He was sitting on the bed – fully clothed – next to Kiyoshi.  “I…” he glanced over at the taller man beside him, “I should go.”

Hanamiya didn’t have a chance to say anything before the other Makoto brushed past him and out of the room.

“Hanamiya-”

“So, it’s ‘Hanamiya’ now, is it?” he glared at him, still pissed that he’d come here, but happy he’d stopped them before they did anything.  Though, that thought angered him more than anything else. “Well, sorry for ruining your night.” He said and spun on his heel, intent on leaving, but what Kiyoshi said next stopped him.

“I wanted to see you.”

Hanamiya felt his eye twitch.

“You…wanted to see me.” He repeated and closed the door, turning back to face him. “By buying a prostitute for the night?”

“He’s your favorite, right?” Kiyoshi asked, face pained.

Good.

“He’s big.” Hanamiya answered, turning his nose up and looking to the side. Kiyoshi didn’t need to know that Makoto was the only one he’d ever slept with.  The one who took his virginity.

“I see.” Kiyoshi swallowed and looked down at his hands.  Hanamiya followed his gaze.  His hands were so big and he knew from experience how warm they were. How good they felt when they cupped his cheeks.  How wonderful they’d feel touching his naked skin.

But it was too late for that.

“Well, if that’s all-”

“I wanted to talk.” Kiyoshi’s head flew up, his dark chocolate eyes anxious.

“So talk.” Hanamiya folded his arms over his chest, keeping his distance.

“I miss you.”

Hanamiya snorted and then barked out a laugh.

“Do you think about how much you miss me before or after you’re done fucking your little boyfriend?” he asked, but didn’t give him a chance to answer.  “Or is it the girl that you fuck? You like getting it up the ass, too, don’t you?” His voice was shaking, but he didn’t stop. “That’s why you wouldn’t do it with me, right? Because of them?”

“No!” Kiyoshi shouted and then looked down. “They approached me after we broke up.”

“That’s one hell of a rebound, _Kiyoshi_ ,” he emphasized his surname.  “How long was it after you told me that you wanted to wait until marriage? Did you give it a week before you jumped into bed with them?”

“Makoto-”

“Don’t you fucking say my name!” he roared, trying desperately to ignore the tears stinging his eyes.  “You rejected me! You didn’t want to sleep with me for some other reason, but instead of telling me, you lied!” He wiped at his eyes, hating that he was an angry crier. “Why the fuck did you even start dating me in the first place?”

“Because I love you.”

Hanamiya froze, lowering his hands and staring at the tall brunet. Kiyoshi’s face was so open, so sincere. But still.

“Bullshit,” Hanamiya spat.

“I love you and I was afraid to tell you.”

“Tell me what?!” He threw his arms out, exasperated.

Kiyoshi took a deep breath before he spoke.

“I never slept with Hyuuga and Riko.”

“I knew you were a shitty liar, but just how stupid do you think I am?” Hanamiya glared. “I fucking saw you at the love hotel, remember?”

“Riko knew from the beginning,” Kiyoshi continued, ignoring Hanamiya’s outburst.  “She came up to me and said they understood. She said they’d help.”

“Help with what?” He was getting annoyed now.

“Do you want to know the real reason I couldn’t make love to you when you asked?”

“Are you going to tell me the truth or are we going to continue with the current theme?” Hanamiya narrowed his eyes.

“I’m…not normal.” Kiyoshi looked down again.

“Uh, hello? You’re saying that to the guy who literally begged you to put your cock in his ass.” Hanamiya clicked his tongue. “How the fuck is that normal?”

“No, I mean…” He ran a large hand through his hair. “The first time Riko showed me how she and Hyuuga do it-”

“I don’t want to hear about-”

“Not sex!” Kiyoshi corrected, looked up with wide eyes. “They called it,” he swallowed, “humiliation play.”

Hanamiya was speechless.  That wasn’t at all what he was expecting.

“Riko knew that’s what I wanted,” he went on. “She’s so observant, it’s scary.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, after watching how she humiliated Hyuuga, I knew she was right. It was different than the videos I’d seen. It was real.”

“So, you wanted to do that with me?” Hanamiya asked and then quickly added, “Or was I not good enough?”

“You’re perfect.” Kiyoshi amended.

“And you’re an even shittier liar than I thought.”

“Damn it, Makoto,” Kiyoshi pleaded and Hanamiya was surprised to hear him curse.

“So, even Mr. Goody-Good has his breaking point, hmm?” he asked, walking toward the bed.  “You know, if you wanted to tease me in bed, I would have been fine with it.” He leaned forward and nipped at Kiyoshi’s nose. “Just know I’ll put up a fight.”

“That’s…” Kiyoshi looked away. “That’s not it.”

“But you just said-”

“I want it.” Kiyoshi admitted. “When you saw us that night, they were going to do it to me.”

Hanamiya baulked, taking half a step back.

“I knew it was strange.” He held his head in one of his big hands. “And I knew I couldn’t ask you to-”

“Let me get this straight.” Hanamiya walked closer, running his hand through Kiyoshi’s hair before gripping the strands tightly in his fingers and forcing the taller man to look up at him from his spot on the bed.  “You let me think you didn’t want to have sex with me because you’re into some weird shit?”

“I know I’m-”

“In what world did you think I wouldn’t want that, too?” he asked and watched as Kiyoshi’s eyes went wide.  “Let me ask you.” He leaned close and whispered in the larger man’s ear. “I’ve been insulting you this whole time…” He lifted his leg and rubbed his knee against Kiyoshi’s crotch, smirking when he felt something big and hard there.  “You’re fucked up.”

“I’m sorry, Makoto-”

“Did I say you could talk?” Hanamiya released his hair and began taking off his clothes.  “Strip,” he ordered and Kiyoshi let out a soft moan before complying.  “You’re going to make it up to me,” he said. “And when you’re done worshiping every inch of my body, maybe I’ll enter you, too.” He watched as Kiyoshi’s large body gave a violent shudder.

With a safety word decided on, Hanamiya stretched out on the bed, loving the feel of the satin sheets on his naked skin.

Kiyoshi started from the bottom, kissing his ankles and making his way up the pale expanse of his legs, mouthing and nipping the skin.  With each peck, he whispered, ‘I love you.’

Once Kiyoshi had lavished attention on every inch of his skin, he moved between Hanamiya’s legs, his eyes dark and his mouth open.  He looked up, waiting for permission.

“You can suck it.” Hanamiya reached down and grabbed a fistful of Kiyoshi’s hair. “Suck my cock, you filthy slut.” Kiyoshi let out a low moan and then swallowed him whole, causing Hanamiya to arch off the bed.  “Fucking…cock slut…” he gasped, thrusting into Kiyoshi’s hot mouth. “Did you want this? Did you want…want this…f-fuck…!” Hanamiya’s back arched like a bow as he came, the other man greedily taking all he had to offer.

Kiyoshi continued sucking on him, even after his shudders subsided, and Hanamiya had to pull his mouth away from his oversensitive flesh.

Hanamiya’s eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the man between his legs, surprised to see a mess on the sheets.

“Teppei, did you…?” his eyes widened.

“Yeah…” he looked away shyly, a large hand coming up to cover his spent cock.

“When?”

“When you called me a cock slut,” Kiyoshi admitted, his cheeks tinting.

He wasn’t kidding.

“So, you’re really into this kink, huh?” Hanamiya sat up and gripped his face, squishing his cheeks together.  “Too bad you blew your load.” He tutted. “I guess we’re finished for now.”

“I…I can go again.” Kiyoshi’s face was bright red. Hanamiya looked down and noticed he was getting hard again.

“Want me to ride that big stupid cock of yours?” he asked and drank in the way Kiyoshi shivered and moaned.  “But before I do, I need to know one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Are you going to see them again?” he asked, referring to Riko and Hyuuga. If he and Kiyoshi were going to do things, he needed to know that he was the only one.  Hanamiya Makoto did _not_ like to share.

“No.” Kiyoshi said breathlessly, his face flushed. “Only want you.”

“Good.” He straddled him and rubbed his ass on his cock, amazed at how big and hard it was.  He still needed to prepare himself, but maybe he’d make Kiyoshi do it.  “Hey, you wanna-” but he was cut off when the taller man suddenly sat up and pressed their lips together.

Kiyoshi deepened the kiss and Hanamiya could taste himself on the other’s tongue.

“What was that?” he asked when they broke for air.

“I love you,” Kiyoshi gasped out. “I love you so much, Makoto.”

Hanamiya pushed him back onto the bed and bit his lower lip, angling his hips and rubbing their erections together.

“I love you, too, Teppei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Closure!  
> These two are definitely not lovey-dovey. ^^;


	41. #45 T2 (Aoyagi/Teshima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon (I know it was you, indevan)  
> #45 Telling each other a kink and doing them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T2 is Aoyagi and Teshima from YowaPeda (jsyk) They're actually super cute!  
> First time writing this pair (is that right?)
> 
> I was finally able to find time to write!! XD

Aoyagi had been taking note of his boyfriend’s behavior all during their study session.  The trembling hands, the way his top teeth kept raking over his quivering lip, the constant tucking and untucking of his hair behind his ears.

Something was bothering Teshima.

He just didn’t know what.

Just as they were finishing up the chapter, Aoyagi’s mother knocked on the door. She asked if they’d run out of snacks and told them she’d be out for the night and to call her if they needed anything. Aoyagi bid his mother goodnight and then closed his bedroom door, turning to face Teshima.

The older man’s brows were furrowed and he looked extremely focused, though his eyes weren’t on the paper in front of him.

“Junta,” Aoyagi began, startling him.

“Y-Yes?” Teshima dropped his pencil and blinked up at him.  Aoyagi fixed him with a look and the other man took a deep breath and then smiled.  “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?”

That wasn’t completely true.  While Teshima always seemed to be able to tell what Aoyagi was thinking, the blond never could get inside the other’s head – not in the way he could.  But he certainly knew when something was the matter.

Aoyagi sat down beside him and cocked his head to the side. Was it the exams coming up? Was it the impending interhigh? Was his role as captain becoming too much for him to handle on his own?

Teshima shook his head.

“It’s about us.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “Tonight, I…” he trailed off, his cheeks tinting.

It’s true that they were alone and, on evenings when they had study sessions, he usually spent the night and they’d make love.

But why was he so skittish?  They’d been dating since second year and had long since given themselves to each other.

“Tonight, when we…you know.” Teshima looked up at him through his curly bangs. “I’d like to be the one to…” He bit his lower lip and looked down.

Ah, so that was it.  His boyfriend wanted to be the one giving rather than receiving. Well, that was fine. Aoyagi didn’t mind either way.

“Okay,” he said simply and then reached behind him for the nightstand drawer. He trusted his lover, but he wanted to prepare himself for his first time being entered.

He’d just grabbed the bottle of lubricant, when he felt Teshima’s hand cover his. He looked up, wide eyes questioning.

“I, uh,” he gave a nervous laugh again, “I didn’t mean that.”

So, he didn’t want to enter him.  Then, what?

“I really like your thighs,” Teshima said, his other hand reaching over to trail his fingers up the clothed flesh, moving back down to tease the pale skin that was peeking out beneath his shorts.  “I want to kiss them,” he added brazenly, his blush darkening. “And then,” he swallowed, “I’d like to thrust between them.”

Aoyagi had heard of that before.  Intercrural sex, he remembered hearing it called.  He’d never really given it a second thought.  But if it was something Teshima wanted…

“Sure.”

“Yeah, I didn’t really think you’d be-” but Teshima stopped and faced him, eyes wide. “Really?”

Aoyagi shrugged his shoulders.  It was only fair.  He had been willing to switch positions for Teshima.  He loved him and he’d let the other express his own love any way he wished.

And that was how he’d ended up naked, on his back with his legs spread wide, an excited Teshima between them.  Aoyagi gave a small smile at how happy his lover was.  He was used to being on top, pushing Teshima onto the bed and kissing down his body, pulling the sweetest sounds from his lips before sinking into him.

Aoyagi tensed when he felt his lover’s lips on the sensitive flesh just above his knee.  He relaxed a bit and closed his eyes, liking the way the feather light touches felt against his skin.

Soon Teshima added his tongue, swirling over a spot on his inner thigh before he closed his lips around it, giving gentle suction.

“Junta…” Aoyagi breathed, beginning to feel heat pool between his legs.  The gentle touches weren’t enough.  He needed something more.

“I know,” Teshima replied, his lips brushing against his skin while he spoke and his dark blue eyes staring up at him.  “But you’ll have to be patient.”

Aoyagi released a shaky breath and tried not to squirm as his boyfriend moved up, inching closer and closer to where he wanted him to be.  It tickled and he found himself jumping when Teshima kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

“Junta…” It came out more like a whine this time.

“Patience, Bambi,” he purred, all of his previous nerves seeming to have disappeared.

Aoyagi huffed, but tried his best to deal with it.  This was what Teshima wanted and he could lie still for one night.

Finally, his lover reached his goal, but instead of pressing his lips there, he bypassed it completely, moving to the other thigh and giving it the same treatment as the first.

“Jun-”

“I love your thighs,” he breathed. “Your powerful quads and hamstrings.” He kissed the muscle and ran a hand up Aoyagi’s other leg, causing him to shudder.  “These legs that carry the team-”

Aoyagi opened his mouth to object, but Teshima beat him to it.

“They do.” He was staring up at him again. “I love everything about these thighs…” He sucked a little harder this time, leaving a small pink mark behind.  “I want to fuck them.”

Aoyagi found himself being rolled onto his side, Teshima coming up behind him. He lifted one leg when he felt his boyfriend’s hand slide between them, slick with lube.  It was cold as he rubbed it into his flesh and it gave him goosebumps.  Then the hand was gone and Aoyagi heard the sound of more lube being squeezed from their well-used bottle.

Suddenly, Teshima’s lips were by his ear.

“You sure this is okay?” he asked, voice a little rougher than usual. Aoyagi nodded once and then felt the slick warmth of Teshima’s erection sliding between his legs.  It felt strange, but not unpleasant. “Haah…” Teshima moaned and let out a soft hiss. “Feels as good as I imagined.”

Aoyagi blushed at that and was glad the other couldn’t see.

Teshima began to move, setting a steady pace, sliding in and out, his erection rubbing Aoyagi’s balls and the underside of his cock.  It was good, but he needed more.

“Junta.”

“I know.”

He felt the other man wrap his fingers around him, loosely fisting his length in time with his thrusts.

“Hajime,” Teshima gave a strangled gasp.  “I’m so close…”

Aoyagi squeezed his thighs together, hoping the added friction would bring him over the edge.

“H-Hajime…!”

He felt Teshima’s hips stutter and the telltale splatter of warmth between his legs.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” his lover said, voice low. And that was enough to set him off. Aoyagi sucked in a breath as he came in hot spurts all over Teshima’s hand and the sheets.

They both lay there for a moment, trying to catch their breath.

“Wow.” Teshima whistled.

“Was it-”

“Definitely.”

Aoyagi smiled.

“Though, when you came, you squeezed your thighs so tight, I thought you were going to rip my dick off.” Teshima laughed.  Then he calmed down and kissed the back of Aoyagi’s neck. “Thank you, Bambi.”

Aoyagi hummed softly, happily willing to grant his lover anything he desired.

He felt Teshima’s hand, still sticky, begin to draw lazy circles on his stomach.

“Is there anything you’ve been wanting to do?” he asked.

Aoyagi thought for a moment and then grinned, craning his neck so he could look at the other man.

“Actually…”


	42. #17 and 37 AraTou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #17 Teasing  
> #37 Cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It’s not what it seems...it’s fluffier!)
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since my last update! I hope I'm not rusty on my smut (smutsty?)

Arakita sat at the bar, sipping a dark amber, almost black liquid from his glass. He preferred to drink it from the bottle, but he hadn’t chosen the place and he’d take what he could get.

He heard someone approach, but didn’t move the cup from his lips, feeling the fizzing bubbles break and tickle his nose.

“Is this seat taken?” the person asked, voice like velvet.  Arakita caught sight of the other tucking some of his nearly shoulder-length inky hair behind one of his ears.

“All yours,” he said before taking another swig and setting his glass down.

The person took a seat on the empty stool, lifting one creamy leg up to cross it over the other.

“What may I get for you?” the bartender asked the newcomer and Arakita rolled his eyes. This place was stuffy and much too fancy for his liking.  Even the staff made him feel under dressed, but, again, it hadn’t been his choice.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” the other man purred, flicking dark violet eyes over to look Arakita up and down.  The bartender nodded and reached under the bar for a glass.  “What is that, anyway?” he asked Arakita, batting his long eyelashes. “A stout?”

“Soda,” he answered, picking up his glass to take another sip.  “I don’t drink.”

“Ah.”

The bartender returned with his order, setting it down on a cocktail napkin before disappearing.

“Do you always come to hotel bars and drink soda alone?” The other man played with his straw, poking at an ice cube.

“Sometimes.” Arakita turned and fixed him with a look.  “Do you always wear skirts?” He looked down at the short, pleated number he was wearing.  It showed off his legs quite nicely, revealing the pale skin of his thighs and the surprisingly hard muscle beneath.

“Sometimes,” the other man mimicked and then leaned closer. “I’m Jinpachi, by the way.”

“Yasutomo.”

“Nice to meet you.” He handed him his card, which read, _‘Toudou Jinpachi’_ and nothing else.  Then he placed his straw between his lips and took a sip.  Arakita watched as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.  “You know.” Toudou pulled back, licking the sweet liquid from his lips. “I’ve never been a fan of the bar scene.”

“Is that so?” Arakita hummed, eyes raking over the other’s form.

“Yeah.” Toudou leaned close enough to whisper in his ear. “Want to get out of here?”

 

They barely made it into Toudou’s hotel room before they were all over each other.  Arakita crushed their lips together, one of his hands cradling the back of Toudou’s head while the other sneaked up his skirt.  His fingers brushed against lace and he pulled away.

“Fuck,” he growled, breathing heavily against the other’s temple. “Panties, too?”

“Mhm.” Toudou grinned and pulled him back in for another kiss.

They tore at each other’s clothing as they made their way to the bed.  Soon Arakita was down to his boxer briefs, his erection straining against them.  Toudou lay on the bed beneath him, clad in only his skirt and underwear.

Arakita braced a hand on the mattress on either side of the other man’s head.

“This okay?” he asked, still trying to catch his breath.  Toudou’s kisses made him dizzy.

“Of course.” Toudou snaked his hands around his neck, bringing him closer. “I wanted you the moment I saw you sitting all by yourself at the bar.”

“So, this is a pity fuck?”

“No, nothing like that.” Toudou lifted one of his legs, running his foot up the inside of Arakita’s thigh.  “I thought you were waiting for someone,” he said against his ear before giving it a nip. “I’m glad you weren’t.”

“And you weren’t expecting anyone?” He moved one of his hands down Toudou’s side. “Wearing this.” He flipped the front of the skirt up. “And these…” He toyed with the waistband of the lace panties.

“Sometimes I just like to feel pretty,” Toudou replied and then sucked in a breath when Arakita palmed him through his underwear.  “Do you – ah – think I’m pretty?”

“And what if I do?” Arakita breathed, leaning close.

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” The shorter man bit his lower lip and placed his hand over Arakita’s, increasing the friction. “But I’d – mmm – be flattered.” He thrust his hips up against Arakita’s palm.  “H-Hurry.”

Arakita smirked and pulled his hand away, stroking his fingers down Toudou’s thigh.

“You’re impatient.” He said and then chuckled when Toudou let out a whine.

“Yasutomo…don’t tease me…”

“Maybe I like teasing you…”

“And maybe I’ll finish myself off,” Toudou threatened, hooking a thumb under the waistband of his panties and pulling them down.  

Arakita thought about that for a moment.  He pictured Toudou, a delicate hand wrapped around his aching member and two or three – hell – _four_ fingers deep in his ass, desperately searching for his sweet spot.

He sat back on his heels.

“Yasutomo?”

“I think I’d like to see that.” He flashed his pearly whites.

“Yasutomo!” Toudou sat up and pouted.

“Fine, fine.” He held his hands up in a placating manner. “Now, how do you want it, Baby?”

 

Arakita slipped his hands under Toudou’s skirt, gripping his hips as the other man rode him.  He was so hot and wet inside and so _damn tight_.

“Yasu…tomo…” Toudou arched his back, bouncing on his cock, one hand braced behind him and the other holding up the front of his skirt.  “I’m…really close…”

“Shit, me, too.” Arakita took in a shuddering breath, fingers digging into Toudou’s pale thighs.  “Fuck, Jinpachi…!” He thrust up, drawing a startled moan from his lover as he came, spilling into the condom.  

“Ah…Yasu…c-c-c-ooh!” Toudou shuddered, his hand gripping the fabric of his skirt tighter as he came in hot spurts all over Arakita’s stomach and chest. He slumped forward, his hands moving to hold himself up as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“That was…fuck…” Arakita brought a hand up, tangling his fingers in Toudou’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss.  “You’re so fucking hot.”

“I…know…” Toudou panted before his face broke out in a bright smile.  “So, what did you think?”

“The panties were a nice touch.” Arakita reached over to where he’d tossed them earlier, picking them up and twirling them around one of his fingers.

“I thought you’d like them.”

Arakita nodded, closing his eyes and humming.

“So, we can cross sexy one-night hookup in a skirt off of our bucket list.” Toudou sat up, hissing as Arakita slipped out of him.  Then he fell onto the mattress, cuddling up beside him and resting his head on his chest.

“Speaking of, what the fuck was up with your calling card?” Arakita snorted. “It just had your name on it.”

“Well, you never know what I’m going to have to pretend to be, so I didn’t want to pigeonhole myself into a certain role,” he explained. “Maybe I want to be a sexy paralegal, ooh ooh, or a professional ballerina on tour with my troupe and our bus brakes down and I need you to fix it, but I don’t have any money, and you say you’ll do it if I-”

Arakita pressed a finger to his lips, effectively cutting him off.

“You’ve got some imagination.”

“I try,” Toudou mouthed around his finger before giving it a quick peck. “So, what shall we do now?

“We should probably shower and get dressed.”

“Already?” Toudou pouted.

“Yeah, it’s almost nine thirty and we’ve got to pick up the kids from the sitter before ten.”

His husband gave a resigned sigh and snuggled closer.

“Okay, but five more minutes.”

Arakita rolled his eyes, but wrapped an arm around him, kissing the crown of his head.

“Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two XD


	43. #14 and 18 HaiAoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by marisakibara.  
> #14 Sex Toy  
> with a little bit of #18 Opposite sex (e.g. change who gives and receives/switching)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry it's been forever.  
> I have less writing time now, blah blah, yada yada.  
> Anyway, here's some porn!
> 
> This is a continuation of [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7235572), but it can be read on its own.  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy~ ^^

“No fucking way.” Haizaki crossed his arms over his chest.

“But you promised…” Kise whined, sticking out his lower lip and batting his eyelashes.

“Yeah, it _is_ Ryouta’s birthday, after all,” Aomine added, giving an innocent smile, like he wasn’t holding a vibrator in his hands.  Then he smirked.  “You’re not going back on your promise, are you?”

“My promise involved the two of you,” he paused, looking at the hot pink phallus in his boyfriend’s hands.  “Not… _that_.”

“Aww, but it’s Ryouta’s favorite.” Aomine leaned over Kise’s shoulder and brushed the tip under the blond’s chin, earning an airy laugh.  Then he trailed it down his chest, circling one of Kise’s nipples and causing the shorter man to arch his back and suck in a breath.  “But, if you’re scared-”

“I’m not scared, Daiki.”

“Sure, sure.” Aomine flicked a switch on the bottom of the toy and a soft buzzing noise filled the room.  Kise’s ab muscles tensed as Aomine moved it lower.

“…minecchi…” he moaned, biting his lower lip.  “We’re supposed to be playing with Shou…”

“Maybe he won’t be scared if we show him how it works,” the tan man purred, his cobalt eyes trained on Haizaki’s face.  “Right, Shougo?”

“Daiki, I said I wasn’t-”

“Scared, yeah, sure.” Aomine gave a soft chuckle and clicked up to the next setting, causing the buzzing to grow louder and Kise to let out a whimper.  “Shh…I’ve got you, Baby.”  He dragged the head of the vibrator past the blond’s dripping erection, teasing the side of his balls before he circled his entrance, still wet from their earlier activities.  “You want it?” he asked, nibbling Kise’s earlobe.

“Fuck…” Kise groaned, jumping as Aomine flicked it up to the highest setting. He unconsciously spread his legs wider, giving Haizaki one hell of a view.

“Daiki…” Haizaki warned, eyes glued to the hot pink toy rubbing back and forth over the blond’s entrance, watching as Kise jerked when the vibrations became too much.

“Put it in…”  Kise whined, reaching down to place a hand over Aomine’s, directing the head of the toy to his pucker.  “Fuck me… _Daiki_ …”

Aomine needed no further instruction.  He angled his wrist, finding little resistance as he pushed past the first ring of muscle.  Of course, this wasn’t the first thing the three of them had done that night and the toy was quite a bit smaller than both of Kise’s boyfriends.

“Yes…” the blond hissed, letting his head roll back and rest on Aomine’s shoulder.

Haizaki found the buzzing to be muffled now, but he knew it was still intense, judging by the way Kise bucked his hips, his toes digging into the sheets and the nails of the hand grasping Aomine’s leaving little crescent marks on the taller man’s tan skin.

“Fuck…I’m…I’m already close.” Kise arched his back, golden eyes going wide when he felt the tip brush against his prostate. “A-Ah… _c-cumming_!” He let out a broken moan as he came, making a mess of the already soiled sheets, before he collapsed back against Aomine.

“Good, Baby Doll?” Aomine asked, pumping the toy in and out of him a few more times.

“In…tense…” Kise gasped, his thighs quivering and body shaking each time Aomine pushed the toy back inside.  “T-Too much.”

Aomine immediately pulled it out, switching it off. 

“Sorry, Baby.” He angled his head to kiss him. “You just look so good like that.”

“Mmm…” Kise hummed.

Haizaki swallowed.  Kise always _did_ look so damn good when he came undone.  His eyes raked over the blond’s body, a sheen of sweat coating his pale skin and little post-orgasmic tremors causing is legs to shake.

When he looked back up he found two pairs of eyes boring into him.

“So.” Aomine licked his lips, sliding the slick toy back up Kise’s trembling body, leaving a wet trail across his skin.  Kise was staring at him, too, his eyes like molten honey, dark and clouded. “Wanna give it a try?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it didn't have the complete switch, but I'm saving that for a certain miracle's birthday~


	44. #36 ReiGisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by livecement  
> #36 Creative sexual positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of my Café Free! Crossover AU Series.  
> Here are the other parts:
> 
> Part 1 - Ch 19 (MakoHana)  
> Part 2 - Ch 33 (MakoHana, KiyoHana)  
> Bonus 1 - Ch 36 (MakoHaru)  
> Part 3 - Ch 40 (KiyoHana)
> 
> You don't HAVE to read them, but I wouldn't mind if you did~  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAGISA!! ♥

Rei glanced up at the clock on the wall as he dried the inside of a glass, setting it with the others behind the bar.  It was late – or early, really – and their last patron had just finished his drink, setting his money on the table and waving to Rei as he walked out the door, the chime ringing once before silence fell over  _Café Free!_

Rei made his way over to the door, picking up his tip as he went.  He slid the bills into his pocket and turned the lock, switching their sign from ‘OPEN’ to ‘CLOSED.’  He reached up and yanked a chain, hearing the last little buzz of the neon sign before it, too, was quiet.

This was Rei’s favorite time of the night.  He did care a great deal for their customers, both regulars and walk-ins, but he loved the stillness of early morning.  Closing time meant making the bar spotless, organizing the liquor bottles face out, adjusting the stools so they were perfectly positioned, the exact same distance from the counter.  It meant counting their stock and closing out the drawer.

And one more thing.

Rei’s vision may have been impaired, but even he could catch the head of fluffy blond hair that popped up in his peripheral before disappearing beneath the bar.

“Nagisa-kun…” he sighed, stopping in the middle of his inventory and giving a sigh.

“Aww.” Nagisa poked his head out from behind the counter and pouted. “You saw me?”

Even if he hadn’t seen him flouncing about, Rei knew to expect him. This happened quite often at closing time.

“I didn’t have any customers today.” Nagisa stepped out, his hands behind his back and his eyes downcast.

“That’s odd.”

Nagisa hummed in agreement.

Rei waited half a second more before he continued counting the bottles of liquor.

“Mako-chan #2 made up with his boyfriend,” Nagisa said, pushing out one of the stools and hopping onto it.  His shorts, which were so small, they could barely be referred to as such, had ridden up, flashing a very nice view of his creamy thigh.

“You think so?” Rei asked, tearing his eyes away from the blond’s legs and focusing back on his work.

“They haven’t been back in a while.” Nagisa rested his elbow on the bar and placed his chin in his palm.  “Must be nice.”

“I’m sure.”

The bar was quiet again, the only sounds were the scratches of Rei’s pen against his inventory sheet and his and Nagisa’s combined breathing.

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan had the night off.” Nagisa broke the silence.  “It was lonely without them.”

It had been a slow night.  In fact, the rooms upstairs had remained empty, their guests choosing to drink a bit before heading out to hotels, rather than using the café’s _other_ services.

“Rei-chan?”

“Yes, Nagisa-kun?”

“Wanna fuck?”

Rei’s pen nearly tore through his paper, a giant diagonal line having taken up far too many spaces.  He looked up, eyes wide, his glasses slightly askew.

“What?”

“It’s just…I haven’t had anyone requesting me and it’s been awhile since you and I-”

“Absolutely not.” Rei adjusted his glasses and went back to counting.

“Why?”

“Why?” Rei repeated, looking back over at him. “B-Because,” he stammered. “Because it’s an abuse of my authority, that’s why.”

“An abuse of your…” Nagisa blinked and then giggled. “Rei-chan, you’re not forcing me. I’m offering.”

“I’m the bar manager,” Rei argued. “And, as such, I am required to maintain a professional relationship with all of our employees.”

“You’re a bartender in a brothel,” Nagisa corrected.

“We offer spirits and rooms to our guests and company to those who have none.”

“We sell booze and sex.” The blond leaned forward, both elbows on the counter and his cheeks squished against his fists.  “Don’t oversell it.”

“You’re too crass.” Rei narrowed his eyes. “I prefer to describe our services as something a bit more-”

“Beautiful?” Nagisa offered with a snort.

“I was going to say ‘professional’.” Rei sighed.

“Well, want to do something ‘professional’ with me?” Nagisa asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Not in the slightest,” Rei said, clearing his throat and going back to his inventory.  His cheeks warmed at the blond’s proposition, but he knew he needed to refuse.  They hadn’t been together in such a way since he’d been promoted and he needed to set a good example for their other employees.

Even if two of them were dating and actively participating in their own carnal acts off the clock.

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan do it,” Nagisa said, as if reading Rei’s mind.  “I don’t see what the big deal is. I mean, we used to do it all the time.”

“That was before.”

“Before...” Nagisa echoed and Rei saw his face fall out of the corner of his eye.  “I used to get requests before, too.” He gave an exaggerated sigh. “Looks like both the customers _and_ Rei-chan are sick of me.” He slipped off the stool and walked toward the stairs, his head hung low.

Rei felt his heart clench.  He’d hadn’t meant it like that.

“Nagisa-kun, wait,” he called after him.  The blond turned around, magenta eyes hopeful.  “Just let me finish my inventory.”  Nagisa smiled brightly then and Rei’s heart stuttered in his chest.

How could he think anyone could get sick of him?

 

“R-Rei-ch-chan…” Nagisa moaned, tossing his head back as he rode the taller man.  “It’s good…”

“Nagisa…kun…” Rei lifted his hands, resting them on the blond’s hips and guiding him.

They hadn’t made it to Nagisa’s room.  Hell, they hadn’t made it up the stairs.  They were behind the bar, the anti-slip mat digging into Rei’s back as Nagisa rolled his hips, one hand braced on Rei’s chest and the other gripping the edge of one of the shelves.

“Rei-chan…I…I wanna try something.” Nagisa sat up, letting out a strangled gasp as Rei slid out of him.

“Nagisa-kun, what…?” Rei looked up at him, the blond’s form slightly blurry. He didn’t know where his glasses had ended up, he only knew that Nagisa had removed them the moment he pounced, crushing his lips against Rei’s and making the bespectacled man forget why he’d ever resisted in the first place.

“I saw Haru-chan try this with a customer the other night,” Nagisa began, turning around and lying on his side, one leg lifted high in the air.

“You were watching them?” Rei asked, an eyebrow raised.  They had two-way mirrors in each of the rooms, for patrons who enjoyed watching and couples who enjoyed being watched.  But Nagisa wasn’t supposed to use them to spy on his coworkers.  “Nagisa-ku-”

“Scold me later, Rei-chan.” Nagisa somehow managed to lift his leg higher, hooking a hand under his knee.  “Just…don’t stop.”

Rei wanted to argue that the blond was the one who’d stopped them in the first place, but seeing Nagisa spread open for him, his magenta eyes dark and pupils blown, with a sheen of sweat covering his pale flesh and a light blush dusting his face and neck, well, any and all words died on his tongue.

He crawled forward on his knees, ignoring the way the textured mat dug into them, and positioned himself at Nagisa’s dripping entrance.  The blond scooched closer, resting his leg on Rei’s shoulder and he took the hint, grabbing his ankle.

“Just like that,” Nagisa purred, voice like honey.

Rei used his free hand to line himself up, sucking in a breath as he slid back into the blond’s tight heat.

He’d missed this.  The feel of Nagisa clenching tightly around him, the sexy whimpers and moans that spilled from his lover’s mouth, and the way he said his name, ‘Rei-chan,’ over and over again like a mantra.

At that moment, Rei didn’t care what position he held, he never wanted to leave Nagisa’s warmth.

“Rei-chan…I’m…I’m cumming…!” Nagisa threw his head back, moaning loudly as he painted his chest.  Rei was right behind him, giving a few more thrusts before he, too, reached his peak, the blond’s name falling from his lips.

As they both fought to catch their breaths, Rei looked down at Nagisa, taking note of the flush that had spread down his chest, the way his smaller body still trembled with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and the contented smile on his face as he stared up at Rei with bleary, unfocused eyes.  He looked absolutely

“Beautiful,” Rei whispered, removing Nagisa’s leg from his shoulder and gently setting it down.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa’s eyes searched his, brow furrowing in confusion.

“You’re so beautiful.” He reached forward and brushed some of the blond’s bangs from his face.  Nagisa’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and he looked away.

“Rei-chan, if you keep talking like that, someone might misunderstand.” He swallowed.

“I suppose you’re right.” Rei moved his hand to cup Nagisa’s cheek. He leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.  It was chaste and sweet. He pulled back with a smile.  “And we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

Nagisa stared up at him, eyes wide before he gave a small smile.

“No, I guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm out of practice. I need to write more short smut drabbles. *sigh*  
> This lack of writing time is tough.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ^^


	45. #10 KagaKuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> #10 Blindfolds
> 
> Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAGAMI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing these~ I'm so behind on my other works that I abandoned my tumblr prompts for a little bit.  
> I hope to write more, but my writing time is limited now. Here's hoping I get more soon!!
> 
> Unbeta'd.  
> Please enjoy~

Kagami tripped over his own feet, stumbling a bit before he caught himself.  He knew his apartment like the back of his hand, but with the blindfold on, it threw him off, making his movements jerky and awkward.  He seized up when he over-corrected and bumped his shoulder against the wall.

“Kuroko, I don’t really see why I need to-”

“Kagami-kun.” His boyfriend’s soft, yet stern voice cut him off.  “You promised.”

And he had.

It was his birthday and Kuroko wanted his present to be a surprise.  So, after dinner, when the shorter man had practically dragged Kagami back to his apartment, he stopped at the door, producing a black strip of fabric from thin air and looking up at him coyly before uttering a shy little, “Please, Kagami-kun?”

Of course, Kuroko could have asked him to perform cold fusion and he’d somehow make it work.  He’d do anything for him.  And he had a feeling Kuroko knew that.

So, that’s how he’d ended up bumping his shin on his coffee table and smacking the side of his head on his doorframe.

“Kuroko…” he whined, reaching a hand up to rub the sore spot, which he was sure would bruise.  “Could you at least help me out?”

“Sorry, Kagami-kun.” His voice sounded close. “I’m very excited and got ahead of myself.”

“It’s okay.” Kagami smiled as he pictured the other man, those big, baby blue eyes downcast and a light pink blush dusting his pale cheeks as he apologized.  “So, is my present in here?” He pointed forward, figuring he was in his bedroom – it was either that or the spare room Alex used and, since she’d left it packed full of her belongings before her return flight to America, he couldn’t imagine Kuroko fitting anything else inside.

“Yes, I’ll be giving you your present in here.” Kuroko’s small hands grabbed one of his and pulled him forward.  Kagami followed, starting to get excited.  Whatever his boyfriend had gotten him, it must have been too big for him to carry.

It could have been anything.  A new surfboard.  Or maybe one of those arcade-style basketball games with the digital scoreboard that buzzed when you beat the record.  Or maybe—but his thoughts derailed when his knees hit the edge of his bed.

“Kuroko?”

“Have a seat, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko breathed in his ear.  Kagami jumped at first, startled by his boyfriend’s closeness.  He must have been kneeling on the mattress, but Kagami was surprised he hadn’t heard the bed springs whine when he climbed on.  “I’ll be right back.”

Kagami swallowed.  He suddenly realized just what kind of present Kuroko had gotten him.  He sat down on the bed and maneuvered himself so he was resting against the wall.  He let his head fall back against it with a dull thud.

His mind conjured up image after image of Kuroko, coming out in various states of undress, wearing nothing but Kagami’s jersey.  Wearing nothing but a soft smile.

Kagami shuddered at the thought, his teeth coming out to bite his lower lip.  Heat pooled in his groin as he nearly shook with anticipation.  They hadn’t had much of a chance to be alone lately, what with practice and the Interhigh.  This was their only break before their training menus increased for their final Winter Cup.

He impatiently waited for his lover to return, his fingers clenching and unclenching against the sheets.  Finally, he opened his mouth to call him.

“Kuro-”

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” His voice was right by his ear again, lips nearly brushing the sensitive skin.

“Holy shit,” Kagami wheezed, placing a hand over his heart. “Don’t do that.”

“I hope you’ll forgive me, Kagami-kun.” He sounded like he was pouting. “You’ve grown so attuned to my presence, I don’t really get the chance to sneak up on you anymore.”

“And you _like_ sneaking up on me?” Kagami asked, giving his boyfriend a look, though it was wasted since his eyes were covered.

“I enjoy it, yes.”

“Enjoy it, huh?” Kagami teased. “Does it get you all hot and bothered to know that you can still take me by surprise?”  He was joking.  Kuroko had to know he wasn’t serious.  But then he felt a small hand grip his wrist, bringing his hand forward to brush against something hot and hard beneath thin fabric.

“A little,” Kuroko whispered and Kagami barely heard it over his own sudden intake of breath.  “Though, I am upset that I can no longer spy on you in the showers.”

“You what-?” Kagami gasped, but was cut off by Kuroko’s lips against his, soft and pliant, his small tongue tracing the seam.  Kagami opened up for him, his own tongue coming out to taste him.  Kuroko always tasted good, sweet like vanilla.  After some time, he broke the kiss and panted against his lover’s cheek. “Kuroko…”

“Kagami-kun, are you ready for your present?”

Kagami swallowed and nodded, his head still swimming from their kiss.  It had been too long since they’d kissed properly, uninterrupted.

He felt Kuroko straddle him before small, deft fingers began unbuttoning his shirt.  They hadn’t gone anywhere fancy, but Kuroko had insisted that he dress up, stating that he liked the way Kagami looked in formal wear.

And how could he say ‘no’ to that?

Kuroko’s lips followed his fingers, kissing the tanned skin of Kagami’s chest as it was exposed.  He suddenly wished he could see what the other man was doing.  He did so enjoy the blush Kuroko got on his cheeks whenever he took charge – which, if Kagami admitted it, was more often than not.

He reached up to remove the blindfold, but felt hands covering his.

“Please leave it on.”

“But I want to see you,” Kagami complained and then sucked in another breath when he felt Kuroko grind his hips down.  “Kuroko…”

“Kagami-kun,” he moaned against his lips, kissing him again.  “This is part of your present.” He pulled Kagami’s hands away from the blindfold and placed them on his chest, letting out a contented sigh as the redhead brushed against his nipples.

The fabric was thin, lightweight and had the familiar feeling of smooth, vinyl numbers, cool to the touch.  If Kagami traced them, he knew exactly which numbers they’d be.

“Shit,” he breathed.  Kuroko _was_ wearing his jersey.  He lowered his hands, lifting up the hem, his long fingers searching.  “No underwear?” he asked, swallowing thickly.

He swore he heard Kuroko chuckle before his hands were being directed once more, placed firmly against the round, supple flesh of his boyfriend’s backside.  Then there were lips brushing against his ear again.

“Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun.”


	46. #47 AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by aghkaaashi  
> #47 Writing a smut fic to each other and reading it to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing so much lately, but I haven't answered any naughty asks in a bit, so...here we go!  
> Pretty tame, tbh.
> 
> Note: A 0990-3 number in Japan, is like a 900 number in the US (premium number used for expensive services such as over-the-phone psychics or, in this case, adult conversations - aka a sex line)

“So, you ready?” Nishinoya looked up at him with a huge grin on his face, his eyes slipping closed into slits.

“Uh, Yuu, do you, uh, really think we sh-should-”

“Come on! You promised!” The shorter man ran over to his bag - he’d gotten permission to spend the night in Asahi’s dorm for a ‘college visit’ - and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper from the side pocket.  “Should I go first or would you like to?”

Asahi looked over at his desk. There, beneath a pile of homework and his heaviest text book, was a very different kind of assignment.

He and Nishinoya had been dating since his graduation when the shorter man got down on one knee and asked - in front of everyone - if Asahi would continue to be his ace ‘off of the court.’  Daichi and Suga hadn’t bothered to contain their snickers, the latter going as far as to elbow Asahi in the side when he didn’t answer in a timely manner.

Of course he said ‘yes.’  He’d been ‘sweet on Noyassan’ - as Tanaka had put it - since second year.

They were inseparable for the entire break.  But that was months ago.

Hundreds of phone calls and text messages later, the younger man was finally in the same city.  In the same room.  And, with a quiet whining of the mattress springs, on the same bed.

“Hello? Asahi-san?”

Asahi blinked.

“Uh...”

“Fine. I’ll go first.”  Nishinoya smoothed out his paper and cleared his throat before beginning to read aloud.

It had all been his idea, after all.  Asahi would never have suggested something so lewd as writing down their sexual fantasy and then reading it to the each other.  Something so brazen, so...sinister, really, could only have come from Nishinoya’s naughty little mind.

It was his fault that half of their texts were not safe to read in class - for fear of someone reading over his shoulder.  And it was also Nishinoya’s fault that a good portion of their phone calls ended up sounding like he’d dialed a 0990-3 number.*

Nishinoya took the adult part of their long-distance relationship very seriously and, because of that, out of sheer Pavlovian response, Asahi found himself sporting an erection any time he heard his phone ring.

Nishinoya was relentless.

But Asahi, above all else, was a pushover.  And he’d do anything if his boyfriend asked.

“So, what did you think?” Said boyfriend looked up at him expectantly, his legs folded under himself on the bed and his cheeks tinted the lightest shade of pink.

Crap.  He hadn’t been paying attention.

“Don’t be shy!” Nishinoya shoved him hard in the chest. “Was it too mushy? Should I have added more against the wall?  Or was doing it facing the window too much?”

Asahi’s face burst into flames, half-scandalized and half-curious.  He wondered just what Nishinoya had written about the two of them.

“Well, anyway, let’s hear yours.” The shorter man set his paper to the side and leaned back on his arms, the thin fabric of his shirt suddenly taut against his chest.

Asahi’s eyes zeroed in on Nishinoya’s nipples, stiff and poking through the fabric.  Just then it hit him how long it had been since they’d last touched.

The other man noticed his gaze and smirked, leaning forward until he was on his hands and knees crawling toward him.

“Unless you’d rather show me?”

Nishinoya was relentless indeed.

“Uh...y-yeah.”

But Asashi wouldn’t have him any other way.


	47. #9 AoKise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by daydreameratnyt  
> #9 First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...I neglected these again.  
> Here's some AoKise, you guys! Enjoy!

“Aomine--ouch!” Kise whined and pushed at his boyfriend’s shoulders. “You bit me!”

“Uh...” The tan man pulled back, his brow furrowed. “Yeah, it-” He swallowed. “It didn’t feel good?”

“Um, it just kind of...hurt,” Kise averted his gaze. “A little.”

“Shit. I don’t want to hurt you.” Aomine sat back, rubbing one of his eyes with the heel of his hand.  “Maybe we should stop.”

“No!” Kise whipped his head back, golden eyes wide. “I mean.” His cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink. “I still, you know, want to do it with you.” He looked up at Aomine through thick lashes as he chewed on his bottom lip. “Please?”

With an uncertain hum, Aomine leaned over him, bracing one of his hands on the mattress while the other brushed Kise’s bangs out of his eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Baby Doll,” he breathed against his ear, causing Kise to shiver. “I only want it to feel good.”

“...minecchi...” Kise reached up and ran his fingers through the taller man’s hair. “I trust you to be gentle.”  He gripped one of his boyfriend’s tan hands, leading it down his body to rest between his legs. “And I, um.” A dark flush spread from his cheeks down his neck. “I prepared earlier in the bath, so...”

Kise let out a choked gasp when he felt one of Aomine’s fingers brush against his entrance.

“Kise...” He turned dark cobalt eyes on the blond, his pupils blow wide. “You’re soaked.”

“I was...very thorough,” Kise said and then whimpered when Aomine moved his finger back and forth.

They’d done this before.  Hell, they’d done a lot of things before.  But tonight would be their first time ‘becoming one’ as Kise had put it - after being only slightly miffed when Aomine had so crudely referred to it as ‘fucking.’

 

“Oh.” Kise tilted his head back as Aomine slid the rest of the way into him.  They stayed like that for a moment, giving themselves time to adjust.

“Kise...” Aomine’s arms shook as he held himself up, trying to keep his hips still.  “Baby, you’re so warm inside.”

“D-Don’t.” The blond covered his face with his hands. “Don’t say embarrassing things like that, Aominecchi.”

“Why not?” Aomine leaned down, kissing the backs of Kise’s hands and nosing his way between them.  Reluctantly, Kise dropped them to the side, revealing his blushing face.

“You’re mean.”

“How am I mean?” The taller man drew his brows down. “I’m just telling you how good you feel.”

“Shut up.” Kise pressed his palm against Aomine’s lips, trying to silence him, but his boyfriend reached up and gripped his wrist, pulling his hand away.

“You’re so tight and wet and, _fuck_ , you look absolutely gorgeous beneath me-”

“Aominecchi...” Kise whined.

“I want to move, Baby. Can I?” Aomine continued. “I want to fill you up over and over. I want you to scream my name when you-”

“Stop!” The blond gripped his pillow, turning his head to the side. “Stop talking, just...just _move_.”

Aomine smirked and bent down to kiss the blond’s chin before hoisting himself back up and sliding out.

His first thrust pulled a delicious moan from the man beneath him.  He set a steady pace, letting out a pleasured hum as Kise squeezed around him.

“Aominecchi...s’good...” Kise purred, fingers digging into the pillowcase and his back arching. “Oh...th-there...there...!”

“Here?” Aomine angled his hips, hoping he was doing the right thing.  Apparently, he was, because Kise let out a strangled shout of his name, his legs wrapping tightly around the taller man’s hips as he tipped over the edge.

Aomine followed right behind, Kise’s body milking him dry as he filled the condom.

They collapsed together on the bed, both afraid to move. To speak. To ruin the moment.

But, Aomine was nothing if not a good moment-ruiner.

“I can never jerk off again.”

Kise rolled his eyes and pat the other man’s head.

“I’m sure you’ll manage.”

“No, seriously.” Aomine sat up, both of them wincing when he moved. “I...nothing will _ever_ feel that good."

Kise blushed and looked away, teeth coming out to worry at his lower lip.

“It was that good, huh?” he asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Baby.” Aomine cupped his cheek, flashing a smile. “It was amazing. _You_ were amazing.”

“I...” Kise ducked his head. “I didn’t really do anything...”

“Okay, _I_ was amazing, then.” Aomine beamed and Kise swatted his chest.

“Asshole.”

“Love you, too, Baby Doll.” He leaned down and kissed him, gently sliding out and falling to the bed, his long arms looping around the blond’s waist and pulling him close.  “I really do, you know.”

“I...I love you, too.” Kise buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. “Thank you for making it good.”

“Baby, with you, how could it be anything but?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm...and I figured Kise would be the talker...


	48. #48 AoHai/HaiAo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by three separate Anons (though, one might have been the same sent twice, lol)  
> #48 Fight Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened...this started out as one thing and, ah, well. Enjoy!  
> There's a little bit of choking in the beginning, fyi.

“You’re really hot for it, huh?” Haizaki teased, grunting as he was forced up against the wall behind him.  “Surprised you could keep it together until now-”

“Fuck you,” Aomine spat, shoving him again and then pulling away, his breath coming out in quick pants as he shut the door behind them.  “That was low. Even for you.”

“Oh?” The gray-haired man cocked his head to the side in mock-confusion. “What was?”

Aomine growled deep in his throat, grabbing the front of Haizaki’s shirt with one hand and leaning forward, laying his forearm across the other man’s neck and pressing until he was sure he’d blocked his windpipe.

Haizaki didn’t seem fazed, save for the red rapidly coloring his cheeks.  He mouthed something Aomine couldn’t hear, so he released him.

“What?”

“I said.” Haizaki reached up and rubbed his throat, clearing it a few times before he smirked. “Kinky little shit.” His dark gray eyes narrowed playfully and he dodged a punch aimed for his left cheek.

Aomine cursed as his fist came in contact with the cheap hotel room wall, his knuckles stinging as he pulled back.  He dusted off his hand, tearing his eyes away from the hole to glare at the other man.

“Asshole.”

“You’re the one who tried to hit me, Daiki.”

“Because you-” he cut himself off, looking to the side.

“Because I…what?” Haizaki asked. “Bought that girl a drink?” He gave a chuckle. “You weren’t interested in her, were you?”  Aomine glared at him, but he ignored it.  “Though, how could you be?” Haizaki continued.  “With the way you beg me for my cock every night-”

“Fuck you!” Aomine said again, louder this time.

“But aren’t I usually fucking you?” He snickered and then winked. “Or is big, bad Daiki finally gonna put his money where his mouth is?”

“You fucking-”

“I’m getting bored,” Haizaki admitted. “That girl looked…fun.” He pushed off the wall, almost walking past Aomine.  He lifted a hand to pat the other’s head. “You’ve got to keep me entertained, Daiki…” His fingers dug into the other man’s scalp, fisting his hair and pulling his head back until their eyes locked.

“You…”

“Well, we’re already here and you’ve caused enough damage.” He looked back at the wall and loosened his grip, pushing Aomine’s head down before stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Entertain me, Daiki.”

With a growl rumbling deep in his chest, Aomine grabbed Haizaki’s arm and marched him over to the bed, blood pumping and jaw tight.  If Haizaki wanted him to fuck him, he wasn’t going to hold back. He’d make sure the other man screamed his name and begged for mercy before the night was through.

Yes. He’d strip him, push him down and-

“Daiki, I don’t have all night,” Haizaki yawned, easily slipping from his grasp and plopping onto the bed, one leg crossing over the other as he smirked.

That damn fucking smirk.

“And.” Haizaki reached out, hooking his fingers in Aomine’s belt loops and pulling him closer.  “I appreciate the added drama.” He glanced at the fist-shaped hole in the wall once more. “But let’s try to keep the property damage to a minimum.”

Aomine’s eyes flashed and a grinned, knocking the other man onto his back and straddling him.

“I’ll try to focus my aggression elsewhere,” he growled deep, bending down to nip at Haizaki’s ear.

“Good,” Haizaki replied, running a hand up his chest.  Aomine caught his hand and forced it onto the mattress just above the other’s head.

“Same safety word?”

“Like I’d use it.”

“Shougo…”

“Yes, yes.” Haizaki sighed and pat Aomine’s head with his free hand.  “Now.” He traced a finger down the side of the tan man’s face, gripping his chin and looking deeply into his eyes.  “Fuck me up, Daiki.”


	49. #11 OiKise (crossover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by kisusnacktime.  
> #11 No speaking (only using body language)  
> Oikawa (Haikyuu!!) x Kise (Kuroko no Basuke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty popular crossover pairing. I have another request for them, too ^^  
> Please enjoy, but first...
> 
> A word from Iwaizumi and Kasamatsu:
> 
>  **Iwa-chan** : I would just like to say that I, in no way, believe that for even one minute, Trashykawa could keep his mouth shut. No matter how sexy the magazine said ‘using only body language’ is.  
>  **Kasamatsu** : Was Kise on the cover? *rolls eyes* If that moron manages to keep his constant commentary to himself for at least half of it, I’ll eat my compression socks.  
>  **Iwa-chan** : If Oikawa holds out longer, I’ll finally accept their invitation to karaoke night.  
>  **Kasamatsu** : I’ll sing a duet.

Oikawa was normally a chatterbox whenever he met up with Kise.  Not because they didn’t video chat, text and call every moment they got, but because he loved the way the other man reacted to whatever he said.

Kise would give a gentle smile when the brunet talked about volleyball or his classes and he always laughed at Oikawa’s ‘Iwa-chan’ impressions.  And Kise wasn’t just a good listener.  He played an active role in their conversations, always having something to add.  Whether it was about a modeling job he’d just finished or a get together he was planning with his old teammates.

So, to be completely silent on the walk from the restaurant to the hotel was new for the two of them.

They’d discussed it earlier, after Oikawa had read an interesting article in a teen magazine – something he happened to pick up while meeting some friends for coffee between college classes.  Apparently, though communication was always good during sexual activities, using only body language took a couple’s intimacy to a whole new level.

Kise had been pretty enthusiastic when Oikawa brought it up, so excitement buzzed around them as they got their room key from the front desk.

Oikawa’s only concern was that he typically vocalized whatever he wanted in the bedroom.  And, without being able to speak, he wasn’t exactly sure how to get his point across.

He’d just have to do his best.

When they walked into their room and toed off their shoes, Kise shut the door behind them, reaching out for the brunet’s hand and gripping it.  He rubbed his thumb back and forth across Oikawa’s knuckles in a soothing manner.

Yeah.  They could do this.

Oikawa opened his mouth to thank him, but remembered the rule.  Instead, he moved his hand to lace their fingers, stepping forward until he crowded the blond up against the door.  He brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed Kise’s fingers.  The other man brushed Oikawa’s bangs from his eyes and traced his jaw, tilting his head up and pressing their lips together.

Their kisses were unhurried, sweet and soft.  And, with each slow and languid brushing of their lips, Oikawa felt heat pooling between his legs and excitement bubbling up in his chest.

They were doing it.

Oikawa pulled back, pressing a finger to Kise’s lips before he could protest, and grabbed the taller man’s hand again.  He led him over to the bed, his teeth coming out to bite his lower lip as he toyed with the hem of the other man’s shirt.

Kise took the hint and gripped the bottom of his shirt, peeling it off before tossing it over his shoulder.  Oikawa followed suit, adding his to the pile.

The blond stepped closer, one hand cupping Oikawa’s cheek and the other falling to rest on his hip.  They kissed again, more urgently than before and, when Oikawa bumped into the mattress, he smiled against the other man’s lips.

He hated the look of disappointment on Kise’s face when he broke their kiss, but the smile that replaced it immediately after was worth it.  Oikawa reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling both them and his underwear down and kicking them off to the side before he sat on the edge of the bed.

Kise fell to his knees in front of him, lips moving to kiss every inch of his newly exposed flesh.  He mouthed his way up Oikawa’s thigh, sucking on the sensitive skin and marking him just above where his volleyball shorts would fall.

Smart man.

Oikawa leaned back, bracing himself on one hand and combing his fingers through Kise’s hair with the other.  He didn’t have to say anything.  The gentle pressure on the side of the blond’s head was enough.

Kise moved his kisses to the crease of his leg, playfully nipping him there before moving on to his ultimate goal.

Oikawa sucked in a breath when Kise wrapped his lips around his cock, only half-hard from the blond’s previous ministrations, but definitely making up for lost time. He moaned long and low as Kise sunk down, swallowing around him and making him see stars.

“Haah…” Oikawa let his mouth hang open, his eyes fluttering shut while Kise pleasured him, humming around his erection and bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

But he didn’t want to come.  Not yet.  He wanted to be inside his lover when he reached his peak, tipping over the edge together.

He had barely brushed his fingers over Kise’s shoulder, but the blond pulled back, staring up at him with questioning golden eyes.  Oikawa couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at him, lifting his hand to rub a thumb over Kise’s wet lips.  The other man smiled back and then kissed the pad of his thumb before he stood up and shed his own pants and underwear.

Oikawa took the opportunity to climb the rest of the way onto the bed. He crawled over to the headboard and reached into the nightstand drawer for the complimentary bottle of lubricant.

The hotels in Miyagi just weren’t as well-stocked.

Next to the bottle was a veritable plethora of contraceptives, but he chose something simple.  They had all night to experiment, after all.

By the time he’d gathered his prizes, Kise was beside him, placing a hand on his knee as he leaned over to kiss him again.  Oikawa pressed forward, deepening the kiss and pushing the blond onto his back.

When they broke apart for air, Oikawa’s kisses strayed, moving over Kise’s chin and down the column of his neck, stopping once to nip at his Adam’s apple.

Kise sucked in a breath at that and Oikawa inwardly congratulated himself. It wasn’t that the blond always took charge in the bedroom, but it wasn’t as often that Oikawa got to have him on his back, panting and gasping under him.

Oikawa nudged the other’s legs apart with a knee as he mouthed one of the blond’s nipples.  Kise arched his back and hissed when Oikawa bit down, not too hard, but just like he liked it. He lathed his tongue over the reddened flesh and pulled back to pour some of the lubricant into his hand.

He coated three fingers and set the bottle to the side next to the condom he’d selected.  

Kise spread his legs for him, a light pink tinting his cheeks.  Oikawa kissed his inner thigh, just above his knee, urging him to relax as he pressed a slick finger against his entrance.

The blond was so hot, sucking his finger in.  Oikawa let out a soft moan of his own at the sheer feeling of it, knowing that soon he’d be inside that tight heat.  He added a second finger and crooked them, loving the way the other man bit his lip to keep from being too loud.

Pleasured noises weren’t against the rules in this little game of theirs, but moans soon turned into choked versions of their names and breathy pleas.

And they couldn’t have that, now could they?

Oikawa slid a third finger inside and spread them apart, stretching Kise wide and earning a high-pitched moan and a shudder.  He lowered his mouth to give Kise’s front attention, but the blond angled his hips away.  Oikawa glanced up at him, confused, but Kise sent him a pleading look, showing him just how close he already was.

So, Oikawa continued, pressing his fingers into him and mouthing his thigh.  He knew the other man was ready when he started to meet his thrusts, his hips moving to swallow his fingers as deeply as he could.

He removed his fingers, but didn’t have a chance to grab the condom.  Kise already had it in his hands.  The blond brought the foil package up to his lips and tore it open with his teeth, his golden eyes dark like molten honey.

Oikawa hissed and bit the inside of his cheek as Kise rolled the condom onto his erection, pumping it a few times to smear the added lubricant evenly.  Then the blond was on all fours, looking over his shoulder at Oikawa, perfect white teeth coming to worry at his plump bottom lip.

The brunet nearly lost it at the sight.  He reached forward and placed a hand on Kise’s lower back, keeping him still as he lined himself up with his dripping entrance.

Oikawa pushed forward and they both moaned.  Kise was impossibly tight, clenching around him as he slowly slid all the way inside.  He let his head fall forward, his breaths coming out in pants as he fought to keep still. He needed to give his boyfriend a chance to adjust.

But it seemed Kise didn’t need any time.  The blond rocked back and forth on his knees, fucking himself on the brunet’s cock.  Oikawa had to grip his hips to keep up.  He snapped his own forward, causing Kise to shout.

They continued like that, moving in sync.

Oikawa removed one of his hands from Kise’s hip, lowering it to wrap around the blond’s erection, which was dripping onto the bed.  He moaned at how wet it was and the slick, squelching noises it made as he fisted it in time with their thrusts.

Their movements became erratic as they drew closer.  Suddenly, Kise let out a pleasured wail as he reached his peak, coating Oikawa’s hand and the sheets.  The brunet wasn’t far behind, back arching as Kise clamped down on his cock.

Light danced behind Oikawa’s eyelids as he came, his entire body humming with pleasure.  He collapsed forward, kissing every inch of the blond’s back as they caught their breaths.

He was very careful when he pulled out, noting the way Kise winced slightly before falling to the mattress.  But Oikawa knew he was alright when Kise looked up at him over his shoulder and gave him the most satisfied smile he’d ever seen.

“So,” Oikawa began, his voice sounding strange to his own ears after not being used for some time.  “How was it?”

“How do you think, Oikawacchi?” Kise asked, his smile widening.  “Though,” he paused. “As sexy as that was, I missed you narrating.”

“Narrating?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, removing the condom and tossing it into the bin before he lay down beside him.

“You know.” Kise turned onto his side and pulled the brunet into his arms. _“Oh, Ryouta-chan, I can’t believe how you’re squeezing me. I’m going to come inside you. It’s too tight. I can’t-I’m going to-”_

“Okay, okay, I get it,” the brunet said, face bright pink. “You don’t need to reenact it.”

“Sorry.” Kise brushed some of Oikawa’s bangs from his forehead. “That _was_ really good, though.”

“Yeah.” He hummed in agreement.

“For the next round, do you want to see how loud we can be?” Kise asked. “You know, to make up for it?” He flashed his pearly whites and Oikawa snorted.

“And what about the people staying in the next room over?”

“It’s a love hotel.” Kise shrugged. “I’m sure it’s got thick walls.”

“And you want to test just how thick they are?” Oikawa couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his lips.

“No,” Kise corrected, trailing a finger down the brunet’s body and causing him to shiver. “I want to see how loud you can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, is it ever hard to write scenes without dialogue. Goodness. ^^;


	50. #00 JJIsaGil (Yuri!!! on Ice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it? I got super overwhelmed by requests and just sort of...didn't write any for a bit. Actually, I was working on a lot of other projects and I've written quite a lot since then.
> 
> But, I wrote a little something and I wanted to share it on here. ^^ Please enjoy!
> 
> FYI: Just little snippets. Also, this is an MMF Polyamorous ship.  
> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/156061684867/jjisagil).  
> JJIsaGil (JJ/Isabella/Seung-gil)

Isabella was the first the bring it up.  She noticed the way that her fiancé looked at Seung-gil.  Knew that he sort of had a ‘thing’ for him.  But she also knew that JJ would never, in a million years, act on it because he loved her.  And that made her love him even more.  So, she decided to mention something during the GPF banquet.

“Seung-gil is pretty cute, huh?” she said casually, nearly causing JJ to choke on his glass of champagne.

“What?” he sputtered, wiping the droplets from the front of his suit.

“Seung-gil,” she repeated, turning her gaze toward the Korean figure skater who was busy doing everything in his power to avoid having to converse with the younger Crispino twin. “He’s cute.”

“Uh, yeah.” She could see JJ eyeing her in her periphery, but she kept looking forward. 

“I wonder if he’s seeing anyone.” Isabella brought her champagne flute to her lips and watched as JJ focused on the other man, his teeth unconsciously coming out to worry at his lower lip.  She smiled around the curve of her glass.

 

 

The first time they were together, the tension in the air was so thick, JJ could barely breathe.  But Isabella walked calmly over to the bed, draping herself over it and looking up at both men with a glint in her eye.

“So, how are we going to do this?” she asked, taking the leading role and running with it.  When neither answered right away, she turned toward Seung-gil. “Have you ever-”

“No,” he interjected before she could finish her question, but she didn’t seem deterred.  In fact, she just gave a slow smile.

“Well, then.” She arched her delicate brows. “What position should we try?”

“I don’t care,” Seung-gil replied, dark eyes shifting to look at the other man. “But I get to fuck JJ.”

A delicious tingle made it’s way up JJ’s back while heat pooled in his groin.  The look in his eyes, the sound of his voice, all of it was going straight to his arousal.  How had Isabella arranged this?  How did she know things even he did not realize about himself?  He glanced over at her and saw her smile widen.  

JJ swallowed before speaking. “That’s fine with me.”

And soon after, when he was deliciously trapped between the two most beautiful people he’d ever laid eyes on, he found himself more in love with Isabella than he ever had been.

 

 

Seung-gil was no fool.  And he was certainly not a plaything with which happily engaged couples could experiment.  So, of course, he’d blatantly rejected all of Isabella’s advances.

What was in it for her?  Why did she come up to him spouting nonsense about how she noticed the way he looked at JJ?  Like he was devouring him with his eyes.  Had he ever given that prideful reprobate such a look?

But, as Seung-gil learned, Isabella Yang was very observant.  And very patient.  And, when he finally conceded to her goading, he hadn’t been disappointed.

He wasn’t used as a toy for two curious people to touch and tease.  Both of them had been respectful, honestly asking him what he desired and giving as good as they got.  

And JJ.  Haughty, supercilious JJ, who thought himself a king, had laid himself bare, back arching and fingers gripping the sheets as Seung-gil pressed into him, rubbing a thumb almost lovingly over the other’s lower back tattoo.

JJ had lost it first, shouting out a combination of “Isa!” and “Seung-gil!” before his arms and legs gave out on him.  Never had Seung-gil seen anything more beautiful than the two of them lying spent below him.  And when they turned to face him, blue eyes clouded, but sparkling, he realized there might be something more to all of this.

He would have thought about it further, but sleep took him, his last conscious thought being of the feel of JJ’s strong arms around him and the press of Isabella’s naked breasts against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to catch up on requests and just write whatever little naughty things come to mind, hehe.  
> Anyone want to see more of this ship?
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my nsfw tumblr [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com)!


	51. #00 Hai(Ao)Kise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon

“Fuck, Angel,” Haizaki moaned, slowly sliding out before pushing back inside his lover’s tight heat. “How are you still so fucking tight?”

“Hnn...” Kise moaned back, moving his hips to try and take more of Haizaki’s cock, but the other held him still.

“Nuh-uh, you promised,” he said with a teasing lilt and a smirk on his lips. “You said I could fuck you nice and slow tonight.”

“But,” Kise panted, “I didn’t mean _this_ slow.” He groaned when Haizaki pulled out again, just the head of his cock spreading him open.

“We always do it fast and hard,” Haizaki said, inching his way back in. “I want to savor it.” He closed his eyes as Kise tightened around him, squeezing his cock and practically sucking him in. “Fuck, it’s amazing like this...”

“I’m glad you’re - _ah_ \- enjoying it, but-” The blond bit his lower lip as he writhed beneath him, his fingers gripping the sheets and his knees pressing into the mattress. “I want more... _harder_...” he whined.

“Harder?” He asked, his grip on Kise’s hips tightening. “If that’s what you want, Angel Face.” He pulled back and thrust once, hard enough to nearly knock his lover over, but he didn’t move, he stayed there, completely sheathed.

“Shou...Shougo... _c’mon_ ,” Kise begged.

“What is it, Ryouta?” He circled his hips, the head of his cock grinding against the other’s insides. “I can’t give you any more. You have it all.”

“Fuck me...fuck me, please!” He threw his head back. “ _Daiki_ is never this mean,” he added, glancing over his shoulder, his golden eyes like molten honey with crystalline tears caught in his long lashes.

“You _had_ to bring Daiki into this,” Haizaki grunted and started thrusting in earnest, pretending the blond’s pleasured wails weren’t going straight to his cock. “This was just supposed to be the two of us tonight, Ryouta.”

“F-Fuck...” Kise moaned, his arms giving out.  He fell forward, his chest pressing into the bed and his face into the pillows.  He turned his head so he could breathe, throaty moans escaping his pink lips. “I’m...I’m gonna cum...” he gasped between thrusts.

“Go ahead, Angel.” Haizaki moved his hands to Kise’s ass, spreading his cheeks so he could get a better look. “Cum for me.”

Kise stiffened, his back arching like a bow and his mouth open in a silent scream as he came in hot spurts onto the white sheets.  Haizaki was quick to follow, all of the teasing and the sudden brutal pace bringing him to the edge faster than he’d care to admit.

He pulled out and collapsed on top of his lover, careful not to crush him.

“Fuck, that was good,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Kise panted.  Then they both turned toward the camera, their faces flushed and eyes dark. “How was that, Daiki?”

“Was that what you had in mind?” Haizaki asked their boyfriend, who pressed the button to stop recording and smiled.

“Yup. Super fucking hot,” he said, palming the obvious erection which his basketball shorts did little to conceal. “So...ready for the sequel?”

Haizaki felt more than heard Kise chuckle.

“Give me five minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up marking this work as "complete" and put my random, not-really-request drabbles in a separate series. I'll keep you all posted!
> 
> Thanks for your support!! ♥


	52. MidoTaka - Marathon Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao  
> Marathon Sex  
> Aged-up (married couple)  
> Requested by Anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho~

“Shin-chan...w-wait...” Takao gasped, panting for breath as his arms gave out and he fell against the mattress, his sensitive nipples grazing the sheets and his face buried in one of the pillows.  Sweat dripped off of his chin and soaked the fabric.  His entire body was hot and sore and his muscles screamed for him to just _lie down_ , but he couldn’t.  His ass was still in the air.  Two large, long-fingered hands held his hips, so he couldn’t lower it.

“I thought you wanted to keep going, Kazu,” Midorima said, leaning forward so his chest pressed against his back, his weight holding him down.  His lips brushed Takao’s ear as he spoke in a low whisper. “Weren’t you saying something about my stamina?”

“Ngh...” Takao whined, unable to form words.  The slight change in position had his husband’s cock grinding right against his prostate.  And the feel of it rubbing against his abused, over-sensitized flesh left him without a snappy comeback.

“What’s wrong?” Midorima pulled back, his fingers digging into Takao’s hips as he started to thrust agonizingly slow.

“T-Too...m-much...” he admitted, feeling another orgasm building, his gut tight and his legs burning as they fought to hold their position. “Shin-chan...it’s too-”

“Interesting,” his husband replied, not changing his pace, but sliding one hand up over Takao’s stomach, completely bypassing his dripping cock, aching with need, and coming to pinch a nipple.

“F-Fuck...!” Takao arched his back, as much as he could, and whimpered. “Shin-chan...enough...t-touch my-”

“But, weren’t you just saying how I finish too quickly?” Midorima dragged his fingers through the mess of sweat and release already coating Takao’s belly. “How you wished I would continue to please you the entire night?” He smirked.  Takao knew because he could feel his lips against his shoulder. “Marathon sex...I believe you called it?”

“Shin-chan,” he wheezed, unable to ignore how full he felt with his husband’s cock still inside him after so many rounds. “You’re not supposed to keep going,” he said, fingers gripping the sheets. “B-Breaks...you’re supposed to take breaks - _ah!_ ” He threw his head back as Midorima sped up, thrusting hard enough to press Takao’s chest further into the mattress.

“Perhaps...my stamina...is greater than yours.” His thrusts were becoming erratic and Takao knew he was close.  But he was, too.  Right _there_.

“Shin-chan...Shin-n-nnngh...!” Takao practically screamed into the pillows as he was once again brought over the edge untouched.  Midorima was right behind him, catching himself on long arms so he wouldn’t crush him with his weight.

Takao turned his head to the side, taking in gulps of air.  His heart was hammering wildly and his vision swam with the intensity of his release.  He was vaguely aware of Midorima gingerly pulling out and then there was the heavy weight of an arm and leg draped over him as his husband collapsed onto the bed.

“So...how was that?” he asked Takao, sounding winded.

“Hmmn.” Takao lifted himself up, but his arms only supported him enough to allow him to flop onto his other side.  He looked up at the other man.  Midorima’s face was flushed, his hair a mess.  He looked completely wrecked and Takao could only imagine how his own face was holding up.

“Kazu?”

“Was good,” he slurred, nuzzling closer. “Proved me wrong.”

“I suppose now you’ll think twice before insulting my stamina, won’t you?” the other said proudly and Takao held back a snicker.

“Yes, Shin-chan.” He grinned. But - he sneaked a peek at the clock - if his teasing got him two and half hours of uninterrupted sex with his husband, he would be sure to insult his stamina again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Shin-chan thinks he's proving something and Takao's just like, "Let's do that again!"


	53. #17 AkaFuri (FuriAka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #17 Teasing AkaFuri + switching (FuriAka)  
> Aged-up/Married Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually going through and responding to my requests again! I feel like a decent human XD  
> This takes place sometime during the [After "I Do."](http://archiveofourown.org/series/422602) series, but you don't have to read it first or anything.

“I’ll admit,” Akashi began, swiveling his hips slightly, his grin widening as the man below him let out a low moan. “This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when you suggested we switch roles, Kouki.”

“Sei...” the brunet whimpered and then sucked in a breath when his husband gave him a squeeze, the tight heat around him growing impossibly tighter. “S-Sei...”

“And here I thought you’d be taking charge,” he went on, placing his hands on the mattress on either side of Furihata’s head before lifting himself up onto his knees, almost letting the other man’s cock slide out completely. “I do love a confident Kouki, you know,” he purred.

“Y-Yeah?” Furihata blinked up at his husband and then smiled.  He lifted his hands, which had previously been fisted into their sheets, and gripped the redhead’s hips, his fingers digging into the soft, pale flesh. “You mean you don’t like being on top?” he questioned.

“I didn’t say that.” Akashi hummed. “I just assumed that, when you said you wanted to top, you meant, well...” he trailed off, a smirk on his lips.

“I can top from the bottom,” Furihata mumbled, trying not to pout.  It wasn’t that he was scared of being in charge.  After over a year of being married, he was finally comfortable taking the lead in the bedroom. “I just wanted to let you set the pace.”

“And...” Akashi gasped as he inched his way back down, slowly taking all of his husband again. “Are you satisfied?” he asked, eyes fluttering shut.

“Sei...” Furihata breathed, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it.  It felt so amazing inside his husband.  It was no wonder that Akashi always praised him when they made love.  It was incredible.

“With the pace, I mean,” Akashi interrupted his thoughts, looking down at him with dark crimson eyes. “It’s...not too slow...” He lifted himself up again, taking his time. “Is it?”

Furihata cursed, his fingers twitching as they held onto the other’s hips with bruising force. “ _Sei_...” he whined, just about at his limit.  Being inside Akashi was all at once too much and not enough.  He needed to move.  He needed... “More,” he croaked.

“What’s that, Kouki?” Akashi feigned innocence. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said,” the brunet started, pulling his husband back down onto his cock in one quick movement, which elicited a pleasured gasp and moan from the redhead. “I want... _more_.” He moved one hand to the bed and pushed himself up, knocking Akashi onto his back.

“K-Kouki!” he choked, eyes wide.  Then he narrowed them playfully, his lips curving up in a smile. “How forceful, you are.”

“You don’t like it?” Furihata asked, hovering over him, his hips flush against the back of his pale thighs.

“Well.” Akashi reached up and threaded his fingers in the other’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss.  He drew back and bit his lower lip before repeating his earlier words. “I didn’t say _that_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Currently trying to fill requests on my [NSFW tumblr](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com/post/141693256077/ask-box-open).
> 
> This particular collection is complete, but I will begin uploading drabbles by fandom in the [**NSFW Drabble Collections series**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/649943). This will make it easier to find pairings and to make this collection less of a beast.  
>  Thanks for your readership and I hope you'll continue to support me in the future, as well!


End file.
